SpiderMan's Blog
by Brooklynnx
Summary: SpiderMan has decided to jump on the internet bandwagon and start blogging. Hell, if Johnny Storm started doing it, then why can't he? Enjoy his recaps of exciting and notsoexciting events, from saving the world to life in general.
1. September 3rd

**September 3rd, 2006**

Welcome to Spider-Man's blog.

I am Spider-Man...

...and this is my blog...

**  
**

Well, isn't this lovely? I must admit, I haven't discovered how much fun blogging can be until just recently...though I hardly find Myspace worth the while. I mean, honestly--who the hell cares if you have 207 friends? That just means either A)you try to hard, B)they're all bands or C)you need a life. And yes, I have tried Myspace. I'm not socially inept--I mean, who the hell hasn't tried Myspace? Though I hear Facebook_ is_ catching up.

Well, what interesting things will I mindlessly blog about today? Hrm...lets see...oh, how about a real topic-starter. The _Daily Bugle. _You just gotta love it, really. It's like my own private tabloid, written by a guy who bitterly loathes me--though I always found it more of a love-hate relationship between me and Jolly Jameson. Has anyone seen the latest edition? I'm on the front page, of course, and the picture makes my butt look huge (which makes me pose the question--good or bad thing?). As usual, it twists words around to potentially blame me for the world's problems and encourage people to hate me. Jameson's blamed me for everything, from car accidents to global warming (oh yes, I am bent on making the world a hotter place).

Today was a slow day, actually, so I must regretful say there isn't any exciting news for me to blog about in my first blog. Right now I'm sipping a Frappuchino and using a laptop, pleasantly watching my fellow New Yorkers do there thing outside my little window.

When I get home I'll probably watch some TV, looking for that Frebreeze commercial where the narrator says, "Spray On, Freshness Lovers, Spray On" or the "We're Suncom, And We Get It" one. Maybe I'll curl up with a good book and a tub of ice cream and watch re-runs of Friends. You never know, the night's still young...


	2. September 7th

**September 7th, 2006**

Okay, when I said "who knows, the night's still young" in my last posty-thingy, that was NOT a cue for the Sinister Six to show up in Times Square! Jesus, I spent 4 freaking days busting my butt to catch those guys, just chasing them around the city like a game of intense tag. And it _was _intense, because it you get caught you're not "it", if you get caught you're freaking beat down and potentially murdered in the most painful way that those megalomaniacs can think of...wow, that sounds _just_ like the tag I played when I was five...rolls eyes

Well, my good people of New York City, the Six were finally apprehended thanks to...yours truly. Basically I went after Doc Ock first, because that guy has serious daddy issues that makes him one of the world's most deadliest men. Honestly, he's worse than the other five put together. Sure, his arms are freaky, but this whackadoo doesn't just endanger the city, he takes it to a global scale.

Electro's insane, especially after his last power upgrade. Thank God he's decided to stop wearing that lame starfish mask...though now I can't make fun of it anymore. sigh Oh well, guess I'll just have to find a way to cope with that. But this guy is seriously a few french fries short of a Happy Meal...he could blow up an entire city block without a sweat. He was the second down.

The thing I HATE about supervillains that are also geniuses are that they're so evilly smart--for example, the Six split up as soon as I found them all so that I couldn't go after one without letting the other five go. After I took down Ockie-poo and 'ol Sparky, I went after the Vulture. Come on, shouldn't this guy be in a senior citizens' home by now? I don't know how the man's still at it. What I did here was pure gold--I lassoed him up from the ground. He wasn't expecting this, and it was humiliating for him. All I was missing was a cowboy hat. I tied him up, fixing my webbing's setting to some extra-thick stuff, and, bada-bing! He was all set for SHIELD to come in.

Before I start off with the next little story, let me tell you about SHIELD and my old buddy Nick Furry. For those of you who didn't know, that was sarcasm. Nick Fury and I haven't ever seen eye-to-eye, as mister I'm-sticking-to-protocol doesn't see the good things that come from improvisation and moral judgment. He's so stubborn and thick-skulled, plus I don't trust him one bit. Why? Because if he got orders to take me down, he'd have no choice but to follow them. THAT'S why.

Jeez, it's easy to get off-topic on this blogging thing, isn't it?

Back to the Sinister Six...what a gay name...

Anyway, Mysterio isn't really hard to beat up...it's just getting to him. The man's got so many gadgets and special effects and whatnot that you can't ever get near him. But, one distracting remark about the goldfish bowl on his head, and he was out like a light. I feel bad for him, kinda. He's just a poor wittle actor without a life...or a career...well, now that he's a bad-guy, who the hell would hire him? Plus he's ugly. No one wants an ugly actor--look at Brad Pitt.

Well, let's see..that's two-thirds of the Six right theyre...who am I missing...?

Ah, Chameleon. This guy's just a pain in the butt; it's not necessarily about fighting him, it's about finding him.He's a weirdo from...not...America...and he's just got a bunch of cheap masks--that qualifies him to be one of my greatest nemesis-sis-sis-sis? Okay, I lied, he's not one of my biggest foes, but it's about how he uses his masks. That's how the other members of the Six got together, but the way--Mister Change-o right here dressed up like people with power in the justice department and walked them out the front door.

I told my old buddy Fury that this crap wouldn't happen if people just locked them up tight once I dropped them off. I asked for more info, since, y'know, I'd be doing all the fighting, and he just said that the government sees me as a rouge, not to be trusted. Well, that's just peachy, isn't? I was beginning to think that the government likes me.

After I kicked some ass(ooh, bad word) I headed over to look for the last member. I actually didn't know who this was, since Sandman's reformed and Kraven's dead.

Ooh boy, was I in for a shock.

Talk about a lovely surprise, Venom was chilling out there, just waiting for me. This guy's just plain weird. He's...he's_ weird_, is what he is. First off, instead of saying normal words like "I" or "Me" he says gay crap like "We", as if the suit and him are two different beings. When I was behind the suit (and if you didn't know that, freshen up on my history before you read my damn blog. Sheesh!) I was in control...until it tired to control me and crush me to death. Long story short, Venom knows how to push my buttons. First off, I hate it when he gets the drop on me. Second, I hate it when he acts all gross and perverted, licking me and acting like he wants to eat me (come on, Venom, you are not going to eat me! Just quit it already!) He was my least favorite to fight, because he's just a bigger, uglier version of me...especially uglier...Needless to say I stopped him, just in time for Fury and his SHIELD goonies to show up and blame me for damaging public property while they took all the credit.

Well, there you have it. I spent 4 f-word-plus-"ING" days chasing the Sinister Six on little to no sleep, when once again not being credited for the positive actions I took to help the society that I live in.

Hey, that's how I roll.


	3. September 11th

**September 11th, 2006**

Today marks the anniversary of the attack on 9/11. My heart's heavy and my eyes are teary, because even though every single superhuman in New York City--and even some others, who had to commute here from places farther than Jersey--was at the scene, even though everyone was helping...it just wasn't enough.

We all worked together, police officers, paramedics, superhumans and firefighters. We all worked together, forgetting our differences, forgetting everything. Because that's what we do, that's the kind of people we are. We don't fall apart when someone attacks innocent people. We help them, and we don't forget.

I still have nightmares of this day. The smoke, clogging my lungs, the breath stale and dead. The screams of the hurt and dying...there were so many, crushed or lying on the floor. The people risking their own lives to help. Normal people. Average people. You don't need superpowers to be a hero, and they showed that.

Monsters attacked our people, our city, our country. They hit us hard, and we won't forget.

Even some of my greatest enemies were out on the smoldering ground. I saw Doctor Octopus and Venom helping, and though I despise them both, I've been meaning to thank them. They're Americans, evil or not.

I saw Captain America cry, and I saw the Thing cry. I saw Wolverine cry, and I cried. Many tears were shed that day. I wanted to tell my loved ones that it would be okay, that we'd pull through, because in a situation like that...hope is all you really have. Hope and love.

_September 11th._

_Never Forget._

I am going to open up this blog to public comments now. I think this is a good time as any.

* * *

COMMENTS 

_Subj: It's Okay_

_Spider-Man,_

_September 11th hit us all hard. My dad was on plane that day, and we didn't know if he was dead or alive until a few days after the attack. He's fine, as we all are, but know that many people cried that day, and it's okay to cry. It's always okay to cry._

_--Brooklynn_

_-------------------------  
_

Subj: (untitled)

Spidey--

Yeah, 9/11 was a day you can't describe with words. You helped a lot of people. Thanks for being there.

--Mary Jane

_-------------------------  
_

_Subj: It's my city  
_

_Spider-Man,_

_I may be allowed to wreck havoc on New York City, but no one else dares to touch my city. It's not their place._

_--Dr. Octavius_

_------------------------------__  
_


	4. September 20th

**September 20th, 2006**

Sorry I haven't been online lately (is online one or two words? hrm..), I'm just so busy saving the world and such. Did any of you see the comment posted by Doctor Octopus on my last bloggy-thingy-posty? He actually didn't threaten to kill me...that was nice of him...

I'm really beat. It's three in the morning and I can't sleep because I got knocked in head the tonight with a baseball bat while stopping a mugger, and the rule says you can't go to bed for two hours after you get hit in the head just in case you have a concussion. Lord knows I've had more than a handful of those in my lifetime.

Wanna know what's so cool? Wireless keyboards. I mean, really-I'm using one right now, and it is so cool. I'm leaning all the way back in my swivel chair, sippin a nice cup 'o joe because I need to stay up since I can't sleep for another two hours, and they keyboard's right on my lap, and it's just so cool. Hey, what can I say, I'm easily amused.

Speaking of amused, anyone see Shrek 3 yet? Hahah, that was funny. "There's a mean person...doing mean things...to good people!"

Sorry if I seem random and off-topic today, which I so totally am, because my brain ceases to function after two-thirty. I really just want to crawl into my bed right here in the Spider-Cave and go to sleep. Or I could break into the_ Daily Bugle _building...though now that I've posted it they'll have evidence if I do something there that's not considered "legal". I could probably just go back and erase it all, but I'm too lazy to hit the backspace button. And did I ever te rhawrhyareh

anjtejnm

njmk6tkj75i

Sorry. I sneezed and my hands kinda flipped out all over the keyboard. But hey, like I said--too lazy to hit the backspace button! Oh! I just did! See, at first I wanted to put a period (.) there, but I realized that I really wanted to stress that I was too lazy to hit the backspace button, so I backspaced it an put an exclamation mark there instead (!)

Wow. You know what? Screw what the doctor's say, I'm hitting the sack.

Though this blog could probably entertain me for another four hours, just rambling on about nothing. But I won't stop, because once I start to ramble there is no stopping me...


	5. October 8th

**October 8th, 2006**

Guess where I went yesterday? Go on, guess!

No, it wasn't the _Bugle_ building to terrorize Jameson (though that does sound fun, come to think of it)

No, it wasn't the Moondance Cafe, just to name a random place that holds no significance whatsoever.

I went to _the_ Avenger's Mansion! Score one for the dork in the costume!

Okay, so it's really Tony Stark's(aka Iron Man, for those of you who live under a rock) fancy skyscraper that they use as a base there. I mean, that building is _crazy_ big. It's amazing what you can do with only a few billion dollars...

Anywho, I met up with Captain America. I hadn't seen him since I helped out with the whole Doctor Doom situation late last June, and Cap was lookin good. He was training when Jarvis, the coolest butler dude ever, gave us some coffee. Jarvis wouldn't give me any at first, since I'm known as the world's infamous leading caffeine fiend. Do you know how embarrassingly degrading it is to be called a caffeine fiend in front of a living legend like Captain America? But I had my good 'ol cup o' joe, and soon I was bouncing off the walls. Literally--little pun there, since I can actually do that. If you didn't get the pun than that's your loss.

It wasn't a personal visit, though; I had a few favors to call in for Cap. But Captain America said he'd certainly help out a fried like me, and that I helped him out of a lotta tough spots, so it's the least he could do, since he owed me one. And I was like, _I Am Friends With Captain America. Captain America Owes Me. Cool!_

Well, now I am off to buy pretty-boy Johnny Storm a birthday present, because his birthday party is tomorrow. I _actually_ got an invitation. I _actually_ had to call from a phonebooth to _actually _RSVP for his party. So tomorrow I'm showing up at the Baxter Building for his party--his superhero only party. What the hell do you get the Human Torch for his birthday, a $15 giftcard to Target? I mean, that's like giving Dare Devil a pair of socks for the holidays! It's crazy! What the hell do you get a superhero for his birthday, or, better yet, what kind of superhero has a birthday party and invites other superheroes? Woo, I can tell _that _party's gonna be awkward...

...what do I wear...?

COMMENTS:

_(subj: party)_

_So you got an invite too? Go figure. I might just show up for the free beer...there WILL be beer, right?_

_--Logan _

_------------------_

(subj: none)

I thought I saw your costumed butt at my tower. How the hell've ya been? Haven't seen you since June. Stop by anytime...though I won't be serving any coffee...Cap already told me that story.

-Tony Stark

----------------

_(subj: coolio!)_

_Damn, you can just walk in and see Captain America? Coolio!!! Dude, you rock, you know that? I mean, you seriously, seriously, Seer-ee-uh-ss-l-y rOcK! I'm your biggest fan ever, and proudly the founding member and president of your official fan club! Keep saving the world, Spidey! I love you!!!1!111!!!!!!!!!!!_

_--Flash  
_


	6. October 10th

**October 10th, 2007**

Jesus. I hate to admit it, but the pretty-boy's party was actually...fun. There was no clown and pin-the-tail-on-the-donkey like I first thought. No, there was beer (don't drink or do drugs, kids. Thats bad...BAD!) and a band...the band was an awesome Green Day cover band that also played a lot of cool dance songs. Green Day's my favorite band ever, so that made my day.

I wound up getting Matchstick a $20 giftcard to Starbucks and then a videogame for the 360. So come my birthday, I expect no less from him. The graphics on the 360 are crazy, aren't they? I'm addicted to Oblivion...I'm at the first gate and I can't get to the freakin tower!!! I keep on getting BBQed by those imp things or whatever the hell they're called.

Flame-For-Brains has the 360 AND PS3--uh, unfair much? Why would you have both, anyway? That's just retarded, it really is.

Oh, but the party, right, sorry, went off-topic for a sec. Well, the party had everyone there. Some X-Men guys, most of the Avengers, Antman, the Punisher, Dare Devil and Elektra (is that how you spell it? hrm...), Black Cat, even! Though she wasn't invited...ha ha--party crasher!

But it turns out that a gang fight between Yancy Street and the guys that run the area by Central Park had started literally a block from the Baxter Building. Man, they must of crapped their pants when they saw all of us. Yep, we all decided to go--we were like a huge, ultimate superhero team or whatever. Man, they ran like crazy. We didn't kick their butts, though that would've been fun and all, we just were kinda like, _Uh, yeah.  
_

Well, I'm headed off to race Storm around the Theater District, because he actually thinks he's better than me. Ha! He makes me laugh so hard sometimes.

* * *

COMMENTS:

_(subj: race)_

_I'm on my way there, too. There's no way you're winning that race! HAHAHH!_

_--John-nay Storm_

_ --------_

(subj: RE: race)

So you won, big deal. STOP TXTING ME ABOUT IT!!!! Jeez! I know you won the race, you don't need to remind me fifty times. It's not fun deleting all those text messages. GR! I'll get you next time!

-John-nay Storm

-------

_(subj: yes!)_

_You beat Johnny? Yes! Man, I wish I could've seen the look on his face!_

_-Ben Grimm _


	7. October 17th

**October 17th, 2006**

I'm bored. Now I know why so many bored people are online. Because no matter how many freaking websites there are, they just don't work out the boredom!

I tried Anyone ever go on Haha, now that's funny. I have an account, actually, though I won't post it on here. I own all lupes, cause they remind me of Spider-Dog. How do people get rich on that site? It's crazy!

YouTube is awesome. I love the spoofs people made of me--priceless. See? I'm a good sport! Hey, if I put up with Jameson's bullcrap all the time, then I'm a GREAT sport.

I finally stopped procrastinating and went on I read stories about me, of course, because I'm just so great. I'm going to use some of the funny lines I read when I fight my enemies--hey, it's not trademarked!

Well, I'm chewing Stride right now. It does NOT last eight hours, who the hell are they trying to kid? I've been chewing this piece for only 1 hr and it lost flavor!! Freakin' lying, false-advertising stupid Stride people. I'm gonna write a letter. Oh, you think I'm kidding? I so totally am writing one. You watch.

Well, I'm going to patrol the city. I'll be by Greenwich Village if anyone wants to run out and scream my name :)

* * *

**COMMENTS: **

_(subj: none)_

_You write that letter Spidey! I'm chewing a piece now!! I've had this piece for 4 hrs and my jaw hurts and the flavor's gone! I'll look for you in Greenwich. I work right around there._

_-Wendy_

-----------

(subj: fanfic)

I write fanfic stories of you!! Check mine out? Thanks!

--Brooklynn


	8. October 31st

**October 31st, 2006**

HAPPY HALLOWEEN!

Once again, little Spider-Mans are running around all over the city. Too bad my costume is non-profitable...there must be one Spider-Man on every block in New York!

I went trick or treating--not as myself, because that would be lame. Hell, I know I'm too old for that stuff, but who in their right mind would pass up a chance for free candy? Not this smart one! All you have to do is put a freaking sheet over your head and go around saying "boo".

Well, Halloween is my favorite holiday. And I don't bust kids for egging or t.p.ing, because that, too, would be lame. Kids are kids, and I was a kid once too. Though I was a nerd and not cool enough to egg someone's house. Big fan of the silly string though.

Did you know that both the Avengers Mansion AND Baxter Building gave out candy? How ridiculous is that? What, just because they're world-famous superheroes means that their candy stash is bigger? You shoulda seen the little kids swarming the place. It's crazy what they'll do for candy.

I went as Johnny Storm. Yep, and he knows I did it, too. Man, he was so red I thought he had "flamed on". But nah, we're friends. We're just friends who like to mess with each other. A lot.

Sorry for the short entry, but his hero has gotta eat! It's Tuesday--meatloaf night!!!

* * *

COMMENTS: 

_(subj: halloween)_

_I went as you!!! I was you for halloween!!!! My costume was the best EVER!!_

_-Flash_

_--------------_

(subj: none)

I'm bored stiff.

UGHHNN.

And I'm going as YOU next time for Halloween! HAHA what now?!??!

-John-nay Storm


	9. November 5th

**November 5th, 2006**

Wanna know the best part about my job?

It's not the comments of citizens who are obviously subscribers of the _Daily Bugle. _Hell, it's not even Jonah.

It's not the enormous hospital bills I have to pay, and the lies I have to create about my injuries.

It's not the bullcrap I have to put up with for just doing the right thing.

It's not the multiple beatings by megalomaniacs that I get on a daily basis.

It's the complete opposite of these things, as you could have guessed. It's when I see the smile of a life that I saved, and it's when I get thanks, and when I get a hug. I don't ask for much--but a hug is always nice.

That's right, Jameson--I got a HUG! Beat that.

I really don't ask for much, though, do I? None of us do. The Fantastic Four are a non-profit organization(I learned that the hard way when I asked to join them and get a salary). The Avengers, no. Dare Devil? Nope, not him either. None of us do.

All we ask for is respect and gratitude, though we ask it rarely and modestly. No--not even thanks. We just want people to know that what we do is good, and that we're not menaces that fake this stuff for the glory. Tell Jameson that the next time you egg his office building.


	10. November 24th

**November 24th, 2007**

I'm high on painkillers, bandaged every bleeding cut, and have more broken bones that I think I've ever had before.

Did anyone see the fight on the news? That was brutal. I'm sure Jameson will have a field day about this in the next edition of the _Bugle_.

First off, it was not my fault. It never was and never will be my fault. I was just swinging by. I had nothing to do with this.

So, Rhino decides to break out of prison as soon as I swing by the place. Not very good for my image. People don't believe in coincidences anymore. So this will pan out to blame me, all fingers will be pointing at me.

Rhino rampaged around the city for about a half hour before I could find a way to stop him. He was crazy pissed-off. Eventually I landed on his back, blinded him with my webbing, then spun some to the floor where his feet got stuck once he ran on it. It didn't work at first, which made me nervous, but it stopped him eventually.

I'm going to get off now, call someone who can take my mind off the pain, because the painkillers aren't working and this computer is doing a crappy job of distracting me.

* * *

COMMENTS:

_(subj: fite)_

_OMG I saw that! It looked lyke it hurt rele bad!! I'm sorry! But u stopped him--thats the important thing._

_--Kitty Pryde 3_

_-------------------_

(subj:none)

Spidey! Are you okay? Jeez, I get so worried when I see you fighting. Cool blog.

--Mary Jane


	11. December 4th

**December 4th, 2006**

It is_--excuse the language in advance--_fucking cold outside.

I was wearing my thermal costume and it didn't do a thing. I can feel the wind through my tights (and yes, I can call them tights and still have dignity).

It didn't help much that there weren't any bad guys to chase around. Normally that keeps me warm in freezing temperatures, but today I got bubkiss.

Man, I froze my butt off! I slipped on a sheet of ice (nice going, spider-sense) and fell hard on my butt, which was frozen. So now it was frozen and in pain. And pain is bad.

Okay, I feel better now. Complaining makes me feel better. So does sipping a cup of joe and indulging myself in a bit of mindless blogging.

This is mindless, isn't it?

I feel bad for people who actually read this...

Whoops! Coffee break's over. It's hero time.

* * *

COMMENTS:

_(subj:wheather)_

_too bad you don't have my powers. I was warm as could be!  
--John-nay Storm  
_


	12. December 19th

**December 19th, 2006**

Well, I'm bored. So I figured I'd do one of these survey thingys.

_Name: _The Amazing Spider-Man.

_Age: _MYOB

_Occupation: _Part time superhero, full time comedian

_Location: _New York

_Drinker: _I'll start if it'll help me with my problems

_Smoker: _Same as above

_When was the last time you cried? _Last night, actually, when I had to reset my own arm. Yeah, ouch.

_When was the last time you hurt someone? _Last night, actually, when I had to kick Venom's ass for breaking my arm

_When was the last time you laughed? _When I made fun of Doc Ock. Hah, his anger and frustration makes my day

_What was the first thing you said this morning? _Me? Oh, I moaned in pain because I slept on my arm wrong. The one that was broken.

_Why are you doing this survey? _Why am I not doing this survey?

Okay. I'm done with surveys. How pointless is that? Ugh. Man, my arm hurts. I'm gonna put it on ice. Does ice really help? Seriously? Or have I just been wasting my time by freezing my bruises until they turn blue and go numb?

You know what ticks me off? I'm stuck home on my couch with a first-aid kit while the Fantastic Four have their own freakin' hospital wing! Their own fancy-pants, marble floored, multi-bed medical center! And don't even ask me about the X-Men; that school is crazy. I should just show up on their doorstep and go "Hey, I'm a mutant" just so I can get the perks. But Wolverine doesn't like me too much. All he does is drink beer and watch football. And hell, he smells bad. I don't like him either. So ha!

* * *

COMMENTS:

_(subj: hell no)_

_Don't you dare show you're webbed ass at my school. I'll go crazy._

_--Logan_

_------------_

_(hospital wing)_

_If you ever need help, lemme know. I'm sure Reeds wouldn't mind you takin' up a bed in the hospital wing. Take care, Spidey._

_--Ben Grimm _


	13. December 31st

**December 31st, 2006**

Merry Christmas!

Or, for all my Jew friends, Happy Hanukkah! Mozel Tov!

I went to a Christmas Eve party last night, at the Avengers Mansion, none the less. But I chilled with the family and sang carols that were way out of tune. Hey, if we didn't sing of key then we wouldn't be us.

I got a ton of awesome gifts, none that I will name at the risk of someone hunting down the recites, but I can assure you that Christmas is not about receiving, it's about giving. And guess what the Lizard gave me? A bloody lip, dislocated shoulder, and a game of excruciating tag around the Theater District.

Why must bad things happen on holidays? Really? Why couldn't the Lizard have the decency to cause mayhem in the city a day or two later, maybe after I was finished taking down the Christmas tree and the Menorah (I'm half and half).

Did anyone see me on the _Bugle News? _Jameson has his own news program, on live television. He showed me chasing after the mutant-lizard-thingy, and he made it like I was out of breath and tired. THAT'S NORMAL FOR A GUY WHO CHASES A FREAKING LIZARD AROUND FOR TWO AND A HALF HOURS! JEEZ!

Well, I'm off to play a round of Halo and then grab a slice for pizza. If you see any trouble, don't call--I'm taking the day off. Johnny Storm would be more than happy to help.

* * *

COMMENTS: 

_(subj: halo)_

_I will school you in Halo! Bring it on!_

_---John-nay Storm_

_------------------_

(subj: happie holidays)

Hey, tiger. Happy Holidays from Queens!

--Mary Jane

---------------

_(subj:sorry)_

_Sorry about that. I'm not sure what happened...thanks for the help, though. Much appreciated.  
_

_--Dr. Connors. _


	14. January 5th

**January 5th, 2007**

Well, I hope someone had a happy new year, because I sure as hell didn't. Mysterio planted a bomb in the big ball that drops in Times Square. What a sicko. Do you know how many people he could've killed? Mr. Fantastic told me to wait for the Bomb Squad. Psh. From now on, I_ am_ the Bomb Squad.

Do you know how many people were down there? A lot. Do you know how many people evacuated and ran for their lives? A lot. It was mad chaos down there. Insane chaos.

I don't know what's wrong with people. It's below zero and they're standing outside to see a freaking ball drop. Whoop-ee! A ball dropped! Yay! I don't know how I could've lived without seeing that!

I don't feel like blogging. Sorry to dissapoint anyone who wanted to read an essay. I'm cutting this short to go out on patrol.

* * *

COMMENTS:

_(subj:new year's)_

_You saved a lot of people that night, Spidey. You should be proud! My cousin was in that crowd. _

_--Ice Man_

_-------------_

_(subj: none)_

_Fine, fine, BE the bomb squad. See what I care. I'm just glad we were able to control the situation._

_--Mr. Fantastic _


	15. January 21st

**January 21st, 2007**

Dare Devil annoys the _hell_ outta me sometimes. I mean, really. He thinks I'm too immature. I am not immature! I just enjoy my job. Why can't I have fun? Why do I have to be stiff like him? Because I have my own way of doing things.

People don't get that. They really don't.

_That's how I roll_ is an understatement. I _roll _my own way, that's about it. And I like how I roll. If you don't like how you roll then what's the point of rolling at all?

...hrm...

Did anyone read the _Bugle_ lately? They're still yapping on about that whole ordeal that happened around the tenth, with me and Venom working together. We have a love-hate relationship; I don't expect anyone to understand that. We team up on occasion, and afterwards he's still bent on killing me. He's the only one I could've used to help stop Carnage: I can't take that psycho all by myself! Not when he's on a killing-spree, anyway. He's a cold-blooded murderer. And Venom hates him more than anything else. So, why not let him help?

We made a deal where if he helped me, he'd be exempt from his recent crimes. Of course, who am I to decide that? So, I agreed. So me and Venom went of into the night, and we found Carnage, brought him to justice, and ran. We're good at running. We really are--we're so fast you wouldn't even be able to see us with the naked eye.

After than Venom tried to kill me.

And I tried to kill him. But I don't kill people--I'm just too nice.

So we fought, he ran like a baby, I spent half the night looking for him, then I turned in for some shut-eye. Then I turned on the news at three AM to see that Venom was near the G.W. Bridge. So I had to go and chase him over there. By the time I got there, he was gone.

I hate that.

Why is it that when I show up, everyone decides to run? Stop running already! Make it that much easier for me! God!

But my job's not easy. That's why no one else does it. Because no one else is stupid enough to do it but me. Because I'm stupid enough. Hrm...that didn't sound as good as I thought it would...

* * *

COMMENTS: 

_(subj: none)_

_We're not stupid, Spider-Man. It's quite the opposite. We know the risks, but we take them because it's the right thing to do._

_--Tony Stark_

_-----------------_

_(subj: stupidity)_

_What you do is far beyond stupidity. Facing dangerous men like myself on a daily basis. No--I never understood the self-sacrificing type. It is beyond stupidity--and yet, there is something formidable about it. Something very, very formidable. _

_--Doctor Octavius _

**  
**


	16. February 2nd

**February 2nd, 2007**

I'm sorry I don't get around to this blogging thing more often. I'm busy--no duh.

_It's not over 'till you're underground  
It's not over before it's too late  
This city's burnin'  
It's not my burden  
It's not over before it's too late_

_There's nothing left to analyze_

_Where will all the martyrs go when the virus cures itself?  
And where will we all go when it's too late?_

Green Day is no doubt the best band in the history of music. There is no argument. They are living legends. That's all there is to it.

You know what? I heard that they're in the city. I bet they'll show on MTV. I'm going to find them. You watch. I am going to find them.

I wonder what what they're gonna do when they see me? I'll be star-struck and they'll be...scared out of their minds, probably.

Seriously. This city's burning. It's not my burden.

Thoes are my lyrics, huh? But it _is_ my burden. It's my city, and it's my burden to bear. I'm happy to. It puts a smile on my face. :). See? Smiley face, right there.

I'm gonna do a little research on Green Day's current whereabouts. L8tr, G8tr. Wow. I can't believe I just did that.

* * *

COMMENTS:

_(subj: Green Day)_

_Yeah, they're my favorite band. They rock! GREEN DAY 4 LYFE!_

_--Brooklynn_

_----------------------_

(subj: Green Day)

I heard they'll be in the city 'till around the 17th.

Don't do anything...stupid...

--Professor Xavier of the X-Men


	17. February 14th

**Februrary 14th, 2007**

Happy Valentine's Day, world! I spent it canoodaling with someone very special, and treated her for a dinner there is no way in hell I can afford. I'll be working double-over time, that's for sure. But she's worth it. Because I wuv her.

No luck so far on the Green Day thing, though. I've been keeping an eye out for them. Oh, I am SO determined to meet them it is not even funny! I'll fly out to freaking California and search the entire state from Hollywood to Oakland! You watch, world! You watch!

I'm gonna check the FUSE and MTV websites right now for any info...if you see any, lemme know, okay? I HAVE to meet them. Failing is not an option.

Their music really speaks to me. I know I sound retarded, but it does. Music is about lyrics, and their lyrics show a lot to me.

Okay...ugh! No luck. I'm gonna go watch the tube for some info on them.

Peace...and Out!

* * *

COMMENTS:

_(subj: V-Day)_

_Happy V-Day! Kisses!_

_--Mary Jane_

_------------------_

(subj: Green Day)

Spider-Man. Says in my magazine that they have an interivew at Steven's Untitled Rock Show around noon on the 16th. That's right by Grand Central. Don't do anything to them. I know you. Don't do ANYTHING to them.

--Ghost Rider.

------------------

_(subj: V-day)_

_HAPPIE VALENITES DAY, SPIDEY! I LUV U!!!!11!!!1!_

_--Flash Thompson _


	18. February 15th

**February 15th, 2007**

After doing a little more research, and after reading Ghost Rider's comment, I've discovered that Green Day will be at FUSE studios tomorrow. I just need to figure out the time, which I will be doing after this blog, fo shizzle. (Am I Cool Enough To Say That?)

That new Working Class Hero song is awesome. I saw them on American Idol--and, hello, Green Day Week...when's it gonna happen? They're the best band alive and you're doing people like Tony Bennant! If American Idol did a Green Day week I'd go crazy!

I keep active on where I read everyday about the band. Hrm...lets see...right here! Green Day on Steven's Untitled Rock Show--a week--so, figure editing time and whatnot maybe? I dunno!

Man, only NYC would have a band as cool as Green Day come in.

Hrm...

I want a hot pocket.

* * *

COMMENTS:

_(subj:Green Day)_

_Green Day's interview starts around noon, I said. Don't you read? What was so hard about "around noon" that you didn't understand. DONT DO ANYTHING TO THEM!_

_--Ghost Rider_

_-----------------_

(subj:none)

haha. I'm eating a hotpocket right now. (is it one word or two?)

--John-nay Storm

----------------

_(subj: none)_

_I see you've been ranting about Green Day for about three posts. Interesting, I never saw you as one with good taste in music. Let me know if it works out!  
--Cap'n America_

* * *

_**PLEASE NOTE: ****A/N: Thanks so much for keeping up with the blog, everyone! I'm having so much fun writing it and I'm glad you like reading it so much! I just wanted to let everyone know that I'm going on a 2-week vacation this Thursday the 21st. I'm not sure if I'll have a computer with me, but I'll update as much as possible! Thanks!  
**_


	19. February 16th

**February 16th, 2007**

I did it.

That's right, world! I DID it! I met Green Day!

God, my heart was pounding! Like, I could feel it hitting my chest.

_Here's how it went down:  
_

I waited outside FUSE studios (thanks for the tip in your last comment, Ghost Rider!) and saw them enter their limo after the interview. I secretly followed them to their hotel, which was actually a Holiday Inn very close to FUSE in the first place.

After this I quickly changed and hopped in the elevator with them. I didn't say a word, because I knew they wouldn't want to be bothered by an annoying kid in an elevator. And they'd leave first chance they got, so I knew I couldn't really get a good convo going with them in there. I got off at the same floor as them and found their room number. No problem.They did seek a little reluctant on letting me know where they were staying, though.

So, after THAT I changed back into Spider-Man. I found one of their hotel room's windows and simply knocked on it from the outside.

You should've seen their faces. I mean, damn. Talk about priceless. That was a Hallmark moment, for sure.

Tre Cool, the best drummer alive, opened it and was like, "Uh...guys? We have a visitor!" He was scared, and once he let me in I was mortified to find a copy of the _Bugle _on the table in front of the TV. Just my luck, right?

Mike Dirnt came up next. He had a guitar pick in his hand, no doubt coming from playing his bass. He was like, "Who the hell's here?" and when he saw me he froze and was like "Oh."

Billie Joe Armstrong came in from the kitchen next. (I tell ya, their hotel suite is bigger than my whole house!) I was star struck, totally. I mean--it was everything about him. His hair, his eyeliner, his pants, even!

He was scared. My heart broke. Green Day was afraid of me. What now?

"Hey guys." I said. "Uh...what's up?"

No one said anything. I didn't really expect any less. I mean...yeah...so I filled the awkward silence. "I can't believe I finally found you guys!"

Then they were like, How long have you been looking? I was like, Great, now they think I'm stalking them! They're gonna have a freakin' restraining order against me!

So I explained the whole thing, where I was listening to LETTERBOMB while blogging and how I had that entire revelation of how I wanted to meet them. They were kinda touched, actually, after I got all sappy and said how much they inspire me and all that jazz. Can you say...Suckup?

"You guys really are amazing," I concluded, "and I just wanted to meet you. I mean--your music is so motivating and stuff...its crazy!"

Mike offered me a seat, which I took really fast, and we had some drinks. I felt like an idiot. It was like I was drinking out of a juicebox while they're chugging beer. I don't drink, so I just took a coke.

After we talked and got more comfy I looked at the paper that I'd spotted on the table. I was on the front page of the _Bugle_, and I purposely showed them so I could tell them that Jameson was lying about me. I didn't want Green Day to think that that his words were true. I laughed about it and told them about the time I stuck his butt to his chair with webbing. They loved that one.

Later I got up and said I didn't want to bother them. Like I really wanted to be a burden to the best punk rock band alive. Tre was like, No dude! Stay! Billie Joe showed me to another room--like I said, fricking HUGE hotel suite--where they had been practicing. Billie Joe's guitar Blue was out, and so was Mike's bass. What kind of guitar is Blue, a Gibson Melody Maker? Well, whatever the hell it is, it's one beautiful guitar. And he let me try it. Ooh yeah! When I told them I could play a little he let me try this freaking guitar!

I gave them manly hugs and left, very sad to say that my quest had ended, and that I'd probably only see Green Day in concert after that.

Wow. This was one long blog, huh? Longest so far, probably. See what Green Day does? They bring out the best in people. I love you Green Day!

* * *

COMMENTS:

_(subj: OMG!)_

_You met Green Day? Dude! I am so jealous! Only you'd have the guts to crash at their hotel._

_--John-nay Storm_

_------------------_

(subj:none)

They told us you had a blog, but we didn't believe it. It was nice meeting you, Spider-Man. Stop by again, we had fun! Oh, and we weren't scared of you--just surprised. I mean, you're THE Spider-Man! We weren't really sure what to make of it. But we're glad you came!

--Mike, Tre, and Billie Joe

-------------

_(subj:look up!)_

_Oh my god! Green Day just commented you! Dude! GREEN DAY JUST COMMENTED ON YOUR BLOG! AND THEY TOLD YOU TO STOP BY AGAIN! DAMN!!!!!_

_--John-nay Storm_


	20. March 3rd

**March 3rd, 2007**

UGH!

I hate this month already.

I can never get a break. Wanna know why, huh? Because somebody wanted to kill me--normally this is just an everyday thing, but someone wanted to kill me so badly that they hired someone else to do it for them. I was running from an insane assassin for three hours!

This lady was a nutjob, for sure. She had more guns in her little utility belt than I've ever seen before--she's got a better stock than SHIELD! She had amazing agility where it was almost like running from myself--she jumped from rooftops, soared over the streets, climbed up various objects; I just couldn't ditch her.

She finally hit me good with a bullet to the arm, but don't worry; it nearly skimmed it and ripped a chunk of flesh off. Can you imagine the lie I had to come up with for the guy who did my stitches?

Whoever this weird assassin-lady is, I just gotta know who she works for.

I bet I know her employer, too...

One of those things where it's been sitting right under my nose and I couldn't see it...

I bet I'll see it as soon as I'm shot again. Yeah, near-death experiences can really do that to a guy.

* * *

COMMENTS: 

_(subj:none)_

_Yeah, Good Luck With That. Assassins Are Good At Finding People, So Be Careful._

_--Logan_

_-------_

**_A/N: Thanks so much to anyone and everyone who's read and/or reviewed this fanfic! I know I have a blast mindlessly blogging! Just to keep you all up-to-date, my vacation starts tomorrow. I'll be out for 2 weeks, like I posted before, but I will try as hard as possible to update this story. I have 2 chapters ready to go, so all I need is a computer when I get up there. Thanks so much again!  
_**


	21. March 7th

**March 7th, 2007**

I was out in the freaking cold rain last night running from the freaking psycho assassin lady and now I have a freaking cold and my nose is freaking stuffy because I was running in the freaking cold rain from the freaking crazy lady who wants to freaking kill me.

Why couldn't it have been a nice, sunny day when it's like 80 degrees out and I have a clear view of the city? No! It has to be downpour, soaking rain where I can barely see an inch in front of my face. Assassins always pick days like that. Why? Why not make it just a little more decent for me and let the sun be out? Why couldn't I have gone into this line of work someplace warmer...like Miami.

Man, my nose is running like crazy. I am surrounded by used tissues. I sound all congested. Oy vey.

I'm high on cold medicine that takes like poison, I'm tired of watching TV and I'm done with blogging. How much longer could I type pointless nonsense like this? It gets very boring after a while, no offense to daily bloggers who blog about nothing because they're so good at blogging.

Ugh. I'm gonna take a nap.

* * *

COMMENTS: 

(_subj: cold)_

_Lots of bedrest, Spidey! I know you heal faster than most people, but just relax until you feel better._

_--Sue Storm_

_-------------_

(subj: assassin)

Be careful dude! Assassins do NOT joke around, though I don't think I've ever had one sent out for me...I'm just very likeable, I guess.

Oh, hey sis:)

--John-nay Storm

_**A/N: Okay, I leave for vacation today! I just really hope I'll be able to work on this story--I don't wanna leave you all hanging! I'll sneak on the computer at 3AM if I have to! I've already uploaded some documents, so all I gotta do is really upload them. Thanks for keeping up with the story!  
**_


	22. March 12th

**March 12****th****, 2007**

I haven't seen the nice assassin lady for three days now…she's given me quite a lovely little break from running for me life.

Well, I got nothing to blog about, so I did this little survey thingy:

Top 10 People I Wanna Meet:

10) Sanjaya Malakar from American Idol—thanks for ruining music.

9) Fergie, so I can slap her in the face and be like "you don't sing, you spell!" Hey, a lotta people have wanted to do that—I'm not the only one.

8) The guy who invented Proactiv—that miracle stuff that makes acne go away. Somebody deserves a high-five.

7) Whoever runs Activision, the company that makes my videogames—somebody up there doesn't like me and makes my butt look big in the newest one for XBOX 360.

6) The girl in those Neutrogena commercials—I wanna tell her that I really know that she secretly uses Proactiv.

5) A nice version of J. Jonah Jameson—one that waves, says "hi", asks how the wife and kids are doing, and buys me a nice cup of coffee so we can casually discuss life.

4) The creator of Family Guy—I saw the episode where Peter Griffin dresses like me and crawls upside-down on the laundry line going "NaNaNaNaNaNaNaNa Spider-Man! Spider-Man!"

3) The dude that's on that TV show, Yo Mamma—I just wanna hear him say " A thousand dollars in cash a-money!"

2) Ben and Jerry. Their ice cream is fricking AWESOME!!!

1) Superman, because he is the best superhero ever, fictional or not. Why? When it comes down to it, it's all about motivation. Why does Batman do it? Parents were killed. Why does Dare Devil do it? Dad was shot. Why do I do it? I got my own reasons. But Superman does it because he has the power to, and because he knows he can do the right thing. It doesn't get anymore motivational than that, now does it?

* * *

COMMENTS:

_(subj:none)_

_Fergie and Sanjaya amaze me. And that's not a good thing._

_--Ben Grimm_

_----------------------------------------_

_(subj:superman)_

_No one can ever live up to Superman--you're right. But look at you! Look at me--mostly me. We both do a lot for people, don't we? We're like Superman to all our New Yorkers--especially me._

_--John-nay Storm_

_------------------------------------------_

_(subj: none)_

_I don't even think I HAVE a videogame..._

_--Dare Devil_

_--------------------------------------------_

_(subj: Proactiv)_

_I use Proactiv--it kicks Neutrogena's ass!!!!_

_--Brooklynn_

_**A/N: I figured I'd squeeze in one more chapter before I hit the road and start my vacation. Enjoy! I'm literally leaving now--my parents are yelling at me. haha. **  
_


	23. March 20th

**March 20****th****, 2007**

I_ hate_ assassins.

Really. I saw her today, and I was like, _Lady, Just Gimme A Break! Why Do You Want To Shoot Me?_

She was all like, my employer told me to and blah blah blah.

I was like, _Who The Hell Wants Me Dead?_ Then I realized how dumb this question was. There are fewer people that DON'T want me dead. I can name at least ten people off the top of my head that want to kill me...hrm...King Pin, Octavius, Electro, Chameleon, Venom, Carnage, Vulture, Mysterio, Rhino, Scorpion, Nick Fury--okay, maybe Fury doesn't want me dead, but that guy smirks everytime he sees me. I don't like him.

Thing is, besides King Pin, NONE of these people would hire an assassin--the others want to kill me themselves, feeling my bones break with their bare hands..._that's_ a nice thought...

I ran away again, dodging at least a dozen bullets that had my name on 'em.

I gotta stop this whole assassin thing before it gets outta hand...

...though it never really was _in_ hand to begin with...

* * *

COMMENTS:

_(subj:none)_

_Welcome to the club--the People Wanna Kill Me Club. What more do you expect when you're in our line of work, bub?_

_--Logan._

_---------------------------------_

_((subj: my bad)_

_I wish I could help ya out, Webby--I just don't really know who's hit-list you're on. Think of people you've recently pissed off--I know that's a lot, but assassins are usually short-term, right? She's gotta be employed just recently._

_--Mr. Fantastic. _

**_A/N: I just arrived to my vacation spot, and I made sure to add a chapter! Thanks so much for all the reviews! _**


	24. March 25th

**March 25th, 2007**

I HATE THIS FRIGGING ASSASSIN!!!!!11!!1!!!!!!!!!!!1

First off, I hate ANYONE who uses the "It's Not Personal, It's Just Business" excuse as a reason to kill me. You are trying to kill me, lady, of COURSE it's personal!

This has really gotta end soon, it just has to--I'm nervous to go to sleep! Am I paranoid, or will the crazy lady kill me in my sleep? Does she know who I am?

Oh man...

...this sucks...

If someone's gonna kill me, I always figured it'd be Doctor Octopus. But a crazy assassin lady? No way. When I go down, it's gonna be the most glorious battle of my life--I'm not gonna get shot in the back by the crazy assassin lady!

It's sad that I have to think like that. Of ways that I'm gonna die. It's not pathetic, it's realistic.

You don't think even the Avengers go into some crazy-ass battle thinking they might not come back? You think even your everyday superheroes like me don't get whacked by one too many megalomaniacs and wonder why the hell they're in this line of work?

First off, superheroes aren't all that bright. Not true--Tony Stark and Mr. Fantastic are both really smart. But then again, someone who willingly goes off to fight maniacs bent on killing them can't be using their head.

I tell you, it pays to be smart in this line of work. I'm not saying I'm the next Einstein, but I've got my brilliant moments. Like the time I figured out how to use my webbing to make a hang-glider. This came in handy once when the Vulture dropped me a few miles over New Jersey.

Then there's all that stuff about disarming a bomb--not an easy task. Normally I'd just start pressing buttons until something happens, but I can't do that with a bomb. Smarts come in handy here also.

There's the whole quick-thinking thing, where you have to do something to make your enemy think differently than the truth--this one time Electro nearly had me beat--he was crazy since his last power upgrade. He sent me flying into the window of an Italian restraunt and I landed on this guys table. Thinking quickly, I grabbed the guy's pasta, shoved it down my costume to my chest, and laid out onj his table like I was dead. Electro, being the idiot that he is, bought it. You shoulda heard his little rant--boy, was he surprised when I showed up the next day and called him stupid. This move should've went down in superhero history. Even the guy who's table I landed on was like, Wow, That Guy's An Idiot.

So, like I said, a lot more to being a superhero than freaky powers and colorful tights.

Although the tights _are_ the fun part...

* * *

COMMENTS:

_(subj:tights)_

_You're tights are the most ridiculious thing I've ever seen. No wonder people wanna kill you._

_---Logan_

_---------------------------------------------_

_(subj:RE:tights)_

_Hey! I like his costume! _

_--Mary Jane_

_----------------------------------------------_

_(subj:none)_

_Sadly, we all have to think like that, Spider-Man. One of the sacrifices of being self-sacrificing. _

_--Cap'n America_

_-------------------------------------------------_

_(subj:smartness)_

_There is no WAY you're smarter than Richards! He's like, got the biggest head I've ever seen!_

_--John-nay Storm_

_--------------------------------------------------_

(subj: okay!)

Okay. I couldn't help it. I'm gonna reply to some of these comments. And I know commenting my own blog makes me look like a self-centered jerk, but hell, that's close enough to the truth:

_  
1)You're tights are the most ridiculious thing I've ever seen. No wonder people wanna kill you._

Hey! I_ like _my costume!

_2)__There is no WAY you're smarter than Richards! He's like, got the biggest head I've ever seen!_

Even bigger than yours? OOH BURN!!!

--

Look. I'm glad people are reading this--it makes me feel all warm and fuzzy inside. And I'm really happy that most of you don't agree with Jameson. If any of you see him, please throw a rock at him for me. Aim for his head.

I just wanted to thank everyone...yadda yadda yadda...and I really hope that the assassin lady is reading this. YOU ARE SEVEN DIFFERENT KINDS OF CRAZY!!!!

Thanks a lot for keeping up with my mindless blogging! It's funner than I thought...wow...I'm amused easily.

--Your Friendly Neighborhood Spider-Man

_**A/N: I aplogize, but I was not aware of the Fanfiction Guidelines that state it is against the rules to have an interactive blog. I'm very sorry--I was not aware of this. So I can not accept comments from readers for Spider-Man's Blog.**_


	25. March 30th

**March 30th, 2007  
**

I did it. I finally confronted the crazy assassin lady.

I kicked a gun out of her hand and I yelled at her. I was like, _What The Hell's Wrong With You?_ And I said some mean, angry words at her. I even threw in a cuss word or two, one that would've shown up like #!& in the comics.

She had no expression on her face, she simply said that someone hired her to kill me.

Like THAT'S gonna make me feel better?

I yelled at her some more, telling her I have a life and all that jazz.

She nodded and was like, _That's Not My Problem._

_Oh. I'm Gonna_ Make_ It You're Problem. _

From no where, I sent a huge wad of webbing at her. She didn't see this coming, so it wound up sticking her to the side of a building. She couldn't get outta it. I smirked under my mask.

So I casually walked up to her, ripped off her fancy-pants belt, and took all her weapons. Every last one.

I didn't unmask her, because you gotta respect the mask in my business. But I asked her who she worked for.

"He didn't tell me his name, he just told me to take you out."

"Gee, thanks. That really clears this up for me."

So I left her there, sticking to a wall, and ran off with all her guns.

The problem was that I couldn't bring all these guns home. What the hell would I say, O_h, I Bought These At The Dollar Store?_ So I took a little field trip to the Avengers Mansion.

Jarvis, the cool butler dude, opened the door and nearly passed out when he saw all the guns I was carrying. I was like, Uh, Is Captain America Here?

It's a good thing I got this blog, because he was all up-to-date with the assassin thing. Thanks for taking the guns, Cap! (What the hell would I have done with them?)

So I don't know who hired the assassin--I just know it's over. I hope.

* * *

COMMENTS: 

_(subj:yw)_

_You're welcome, son. And I'm proud of you that you didn't take her mask off--that was a very noble thing of you to do.  
_

_--Cap'n America_

_--------------------------------_

_(subj:yay!)_

_YAY! NO MORE ASSASSIN LADY!!!  
--Flash _

_------------------------------------_

**_A/N: I've been thinking and, incase anyone was wondering, I have no intention of ending this blog anytime soon. The way I've been planning it sort of backfired, and something that needs to happen doesn't occurr until later in the year in the comics. So it looks like I'll either change the Marvel timeline or give Spidey another year of blogging...but I don't think I'm one to screw with Marvel history. If you would, give me your opinion--continuing the blog or changing the months of historic Marvel events?_**

**_ I aplogize, but I was not aware of the Fanfiction Guidelines that state it is against the rules to have an interactive blog. I'm very sorry--I was not aware of this. So I can not accept comments from readers for Spider-Man's Blog_**


	26. April 1st

**April 1st, 2007**

Yeah! I love April Fool's Day!

As you can imagine, I took full advantage of this day...

First off, I pranked Johnny Storm. Getting inside the Baxter Building was NOT easy, may I add. What I did was that when he was alone I climbed above him on the ceiling with a fire extinguisher. I sprayed him down and I was like, _"Flame Off, Bitch!"_

If you saw Johnny Storm chasing me around China Town earlier this morning, now you know why.

Next off was Jolly Jonah. Jameson had a special little surprise waiting around lunchtime. I was outside his window when the pizza guy came, holding fifty pizzas stuffed to the top of the box with toppings. Jameson blew a fuse, man. He went crazy. As he got up from his chair to argue and later pay for the pizzas he obviously didn't order, I stuck webbing to his chair. When he sat back down he found that he was stuck! Imagine that...

He was stuck there for an hour.

I wonder what the front page of the _Daily Bugle_ is gonna say tomorrow...

And how can I resist pulling a prank on Dare Devil? The guy loves me so much! (added sarcasm, right here) Basically I sent him a card in brail that said some very naughty things. Man, I hope he has a sense of humor...which he probably doesn't...

Honestly, April Fool's Day should be honored by everyone! Fight on, pranksters, fight on!

* * *

COMMENTS:

_(subj:none)_

_You're dead._

_--Dare Devil_

_---------------------------------------_

_(subj: JJ)_

_He's gonna have a fit, you do know that. Jameson's going to go nuts._

_--Mary Jane_

_-----------------------------------------_

_(subj:none)_

_You suck dude. You seriously, 100-percent, suck._

_--John-nay Storm_

_**Thanks for all your help, guys. I'm open to all your ideas (about the timeline, etc) and I'm really glad people are coming up with great suggestions. Thanks! I'll letcha know what I decide soon enough (I'm still on vacation so it'll be easier once I'm on my computer with my documents)**  
_


	27. April 3rd

**April 3rd, 2007**

Guess where I was today?

I'm in the SHIELD hellicarrier with Nick Fury and the gang.

Why?

Because somebody pulled the old but reliable, "Let's Blame Spider-Man For Murder!" trick.

So, being the untrustworthy, reckless vigilante that I am, they believed it.

I was actually in handcuffs and everything. I couldn't have broken these--SHIELD made those special ones lock your entire lower arm. So I was worried that I'd be thrown in the nearest prison cell.

But I spent most of the trip in Fury's office, sipping his coffee and using his fancy-pants laptop. Because he owes me _big time._

See, he didn't believe me when I told them I was innocent. Turns out Mysterio broke out of prison and disguised himself as me(well DUH!!!!). So when Fury found out about this he came to my holding room--which was locked and contained a really uncomfy cot. I was here for over three hours! Fury came in and explained everything and said "I Take Full Responsibility". Harsh, Angry Words Were Spoken. By Me. At Him.

So he unlocked my cuffs and told me to go to his office. He bought me coffee, and I gave him the stink eye. He couldn't see it, cuz I had my mask on, but he understood my use of the Silent Treatment.

He dropped me off over Queens and he apologized, which was actually quite big of him.

"Make sure you don't piss of other heroes. Wolverine wouldn't be as nice as me." I said. I jumped out of that hellicarrier faster than Superman runs from kryptonite.

But do you know how humiliating that entire ordeal was? I'm a hero, I have an image, and I was walking around in restraints, helpless and defeated. I still remember all the agents looking at me like I lost.

I wouldn't never kill anyone. Spider-Man doesn't kill people.

Hopefully Nick Fury and his SHIELD robots know that now.

Because if they don't, they'll be buying me a lot more coffee.

* * *

COMMENTS:  


_(subj:none)_

_That's very unfortunate, Spider-Man. But they're just doing their job. It was just a misunderstanding. It's a good thing you got your name cleared._

_--Tony Stark_

_---------------------_

_(subj:Fury)_

_I know you don't trust Nick Fury, let alone like him, but hey--ya got coffee! Just steer clear of SHIELD for a while, let the whole thing blow over._

_--Sue Storm_

_------------------------_

_(subj: hell yes)_

_You're right. I'd curse them out and ruin their little hovercar. No one arrests me for sumthin I didn't do and gets away with it. _

_--Logan  
_


	28. April 10th

**April 10th, 2007**

I've been blogging a _lot _recently, huh?

Well, I tell ya, I really hope April Showers Bring May Flowers cuz it's been pouring for the past day and a half.

I hope Hydro Man isn't around...that'll suck...battling a guy with water powers when it's raining.

I hate it when it rains. My costume gets all sticky and stuff. I hate wet in general.

Ooh man, this one time I slipped off my webline and flew straight into the Hudson. Ick.

I showered five times after that.

Well, as you can see, I am bored out of my mind. I'm talking about times I got wet.

Hey...did you just see that? Well, of course you didn't just see that, 'cause I'm the one typing. The rain just stopped. Like, from nowhere.

Hold on, I'll be right back.

Back.

It was Storm, of the X-Men. I was like, _You're The Reason It's Been Raining For A Day And A Half? _This being a joke, of course. If you didn't get that then try a reading a stiff's blog...like Dare Devil.

I like the X-Men. They're nice, got their hearts in the right place. Wolverine's all good. He just needs to drink a little less beer, say "bub" a little bit less, and take a little more showers.

Oh, for those of you who don't just selfishley read my blog and actually care about my current state of health, there has been no sign of the crazy assassin lady. I think I finally got her to stop. She was really starting to annoy/scare me. Most people have never had a crazy person bent on killing them come chasing you around the city. It's very nerve-racking. Before...whatever happened, Elektra went after me a couple times. She can get very insane sometimes (no offense if you're reading this, Elektra. Please don't hunt me down).

* * *

COMMENTS:

_(subj: none)_

_I'll show YOU stiff..._

_--Dare Devil_

_------------------------------------_

_(subj:haha)_

_I hate it when it rains...I'm stuck inside all day..._

_Anyway, be thankful the assassins are hot girls instead of ugly, mug-faced dudes. Come on--don't deny the ladies their hott-ness!!!!_

_--John-nay Storm_


	29. April 21st

**April 21st, 2007**

...I've never seen anything like it...

It's just evil. It_ is_ evil.

_Carnage..._

It's a symbiote...like Venom, but so much stronger...so much faster...so much evil...

It escaped from prison, it murdered everyone...

He murdered anyone...

He wrote _"Carnage Rules"_ in his own blood on the wall, whenever he killed someone...

...is there anyone else left to kill?

Venom and I fought together, we tired...I've never seen anything like it. I'm in shock.

Carnage is evil.

He must be stopped.

Or he'll kill everyone.

He doesn't care. He's crazy.

He won't stop killing...

...all the blood...


	30. May 11th

**May 11th, 2007**

Green Goblin.

Not the friendliest guy around.

And definately not the saniest.

This guy comes around every once and a while and decides that _"Today Is The Day I Am Going To Ruin Spider-Man's Life"._ Yeah. Haven't heard that before.

So he comes around, decides to take me along for an unpleasant ride on his little glider, rants on and on and annoys me with his stupid little cackle-laugh, and then tells me that he's going to rip of my mask and show my face off to the whole world, completely destroying life as I know it. Yeah. Haven't heard that before.

But there's something about this guy...it gives me the chills. He's devious and he's cunning, mostly just plain evil, but there's something about him...a genuine, pure hatred about him. It kinda scares me. Kinda.

I haven't seen much from this guy. He's very sneaky, so when he decides to publicly show himself then that means he must be planning something big.

But, what is he planning...?

* * *

COMMENTS:

_(subj:GG)_

_The Goblin's a whack-a-doo, for sure. Be wary--if he's got a grudge, then they'll pay._

_--Mr. Fantastic_

_--------------------------------------_

_(subj:Goblin)_

_Yeah. The guy's a few french fries short of a happy meal. But it's always the crazy ones, huh?_

_--John-nay Storm_

**_A/N: I've gotten a lot of complaints about the timeline, ever since I brought it up. I know that the year of this blog sort of messes things up, but I've been trying my best to work with the months of certain events and not necesarily the years. So if in the blog a certain character dies before another due to months in my blog and in the Marvel universe actually be the other way around because of the year, please just bear with me. I'm trying my best here. Thanks!_**


	31. May 29th

**May 29th, 2007**

Where the hell do supervillians come up with these stupid names?

I just finished chasing a bunch of geniuses (added sarcasm) called the Sinister Syndicate.

Haven't heard from them before, but they're made up of a bunch of low-lifes.

You all know the Sinister Six, right? Well, this is sort of...the B-Team.

The Beetle's the leader. That's your biggest screw-up right there.

Hydro-Man's also a member--hey, at least it wasn't raining!

Boomerang. No comment.

Rhino. Strong, but dumb.

Speed Demon. Loser.

There you have it. I chased/ran from a group of idiots who didn't make the cut for the Sinister Six. So, like a bunch of reject actors who didn't make the play, they're gonna start their own little club.

Good for you guys! Now leave me the heck alone! Jeez! I haven't slept in three days!

* * *

COMMENTS:

_(subj: none)_

_Yeah, dunno where the names come from...it never was the bad-guys's forte. _

_--John-nay Storm_

_-------------------_

_(subj: caution)_

_A man must always take even the weakest of enemies seriously. Do not let your guard down, Spider-Man._

_--Captain America_

**_A/N: I'm gonna be adding a lot of chapters--I'm trying to even it out so that the months are at least close to each other in the Blog and in real life. Prepare for a hell of a lotta updates!!!!!!!!_**


	32. June 13th

**June 13th, 2007**

I fought that Carnage thing again today.

_Ick._

I'm not really scared anymore. I mean, don't get me wrong--it's one of the scaries, most merciless things I've ever seen. But you have to forget to be afraid. Otherwise, it'll get the best of you.

Venom and I, after a long conversation of rules, guidelines and exceptions, decided to work together to bring this thing down. He doesn't like it, and neither do I. That's one thing we have in common right there.

It's hard working with a guy that'll help ya one minute then try to kill ya the next.

But hell, that's the business.

I stopped this Carnage from murdering three people.

But I couldn't save the other six.

I was too slow.

And I hate myself, because I had been arguing with Venom.

I was selfish.

I didn't get there in time. And I couldn't even save most of them.

Carnage got away. Again.

God...this is one of those days...

* * *

COMMENTS:

_(subj:none)_

_Don't beat yourself up, son. We do our job, and we don't always get there in time. There's always situations where you just weren't fast enough, strong enough, focused enough. _

_But then remember the times where you did get there on time. When you did save lives. When you felt the best._

_These are the times you also must never forget, for these are the reasons we do what we do._

_--Captain America _

_---------------------------_

_(subj:Carnage)_

_Yeah, Webs. That thing is nasty. We don't like it. Carnage must be stopped. Our offspring is stronger, yes, quciker. But it must be stopped, and we will make sure it is stopped. We will rip its spleen from is body and snap it like a toothpick._

_--Venom_


	33. June 23rd

**June 23rd, 2007**

Guess what I spent all of yesterday and most of today doing?

Breaking out of a freaking cage!!!

I tell you, Kraven is the most deranged out of all the crazy people I've fought recently. First off, he hunts me like I'm a fricking animal, downtalks me like I don't understand anything, then acts like I'm some sort of trophy. _Dude, You Put Me In A Cage!!! That's Not Normal!!!_

I had been swinging around, minding my own business, when Kraven decides to hit me with a dart! I crashed, became whoosy and fell down once the dart's serum entered my bloodstream.

When I woke up, I was in a cage. Simple as that.

Of course, I cursed him out and called him a lunatic. The dart had made me lose a lot of strength, so I couldn't just snap the cage's iron bars. He went on and on about how it was reinforced iron, how a lion of his couldn't even break it, and I was just like _Yadda Yadda Shut The Hell Up Already._

He told me how he had always wanted to hunt me (I rolled my eyes as he blabbed on and on) and how I'd make excellent game. I had no choice but to play fricking cat-and-mouse. Thing is, he wanted me weak--he told me he hated me and loathed me so much that he wanted to get it over and done with.

I was like, _The Mighty Hunter Won't Play Fair? You Scared I'll Open A Can Of Whoop-Ass?_

(I can actually see why so many people don't like me, by the way)

So, to torture me, because he's just so good at that, he kept me weak by making the serum in the dart a vapor, then sending the gas into my cage. I just sat there on the bench, head spinning and ready to vomit. That serum really screws up your system.

See, being smart like I am, I knew Kraven would either drug me to death or kill me anyway, so there had to be a way to escape. The genius turned his back for one second, then I really focused on the vents where the gas was coming from. With a bit of quick wrist-movements and skills I learned in art class, I used my webbing to completely snuff the vent. So all I had do was hope my acting lessons paid off.

I sat on that bench for seemingly a decade, acting all weak and tired and waiting for the right moment.

The right moment soon came.

When Kraven had his back to the cage again, but at a close enough distance to it, I jumped and kicked out sideways, breaking the bars and also knocking Kraven good in the back of the neck.

He was all like, _Oh No You Didn't!_ But I was all like, _Oh, I So Totally Did. _

After that he brought out his spears and two of his evil big cats and we had ourselves a good, old fashioned brawl. And I was out of my cage.

Needless to say I won.

But what normal person puts another human being in a cage? It wasn't a good feeling--I felt like a freak-show exhibit at a zoo.

Kraven's in police custody, his huge cats are...somewhere...and I'm out of my cage.

...It's not the first time I was ever in a cage, actually...

...Man...I have a weird job...

* * *

COMMENTS:

_(subj:Kraven)_

_Kraven's an oddball all right. He wanted to hunt me when I was...y'know._

_--Dr. Connors_

_---------------------_

_(Subj:none)_

_You were in a cage? Dude, not cool...did it have a toilet?_

_--John-nay Storm_

_------------------------_

_(subj:) )_

_I'm glad you got out okay, bub. Kraven's seven kinds of crazy. Man...Kraven hunting Spider-Man...You won't see that on Animal Planet._

_--Logan_

**_A/N: Phew! I changed the dates on a lot of documents and I typed up these two really late, but I think I've got the dates about right. I'm just waiting for the 5th to come around to add the next chapter..._**


	34. June 25th

**June 25th, 2007 **

The past few days have been hard.

But today...today was terrible.

Today marks the anniversary of an innocent girl's death.

Gwen Stacy.

She was thrown off the Brooklyn Bridge by a monster.

Some say he killed her.

Some say I did.

And I honestly don't even know myself.

She was perfect...

She had a family, a boyfriend, a life...

It just hurts, y'know?

This one hurt me a lot.

I won't say why, cause that's really no one's business, is it?

She was a good person.

* * *

_(subj: none)  
Gwen's in a better place now, Spidey. This day is always going to be hard, no matter how long ago it happened._

_--Mary Jane_

_---------------------------_

_(subj:none)_

_ It was tragic. You hated yourself. You couldn't sleep at night. You wanted to die yourself. _

_But understand that we are not gods. We can not always decide who lives and who dies. We can not always be there on time._

_But we still try. _

_And you're still a hero. _

_We do what we think is right for our country.  
_

_I can't think of anything more patriotic than that._

_--Captain America_

_---- _

_**A/N: You may or may not have noticed, but the year says 2007 instead of 2008. I was like, why am I typing a blog in the future? It's dumb. So I'll be re-vamping everything to make the blog present-tense.**_

_** You might also be confused that Gwen's now dead, yet she's been commenting the blog. I am getting rid of any Gwen Stacy comments, since she is deceased. I wanted to so something with her in the storyline, but I can't be the one to say she'll stay alive while Captain America is dying in the comics.**_

_**I do not know the exact date that Gwen Stacy died, I'm sorry. All I know is that she died in the comics in an issue of June 1973. So, I did my best.**_


	35. July 2nd

**July 2nd, 2007**

Nothing.

Literally nothing happened today.

You'd expect something, from the Syndicate to Carnage to Gobby, but no--nothing.

It's quiet...

I did my daily rounds around Central Park, Midtown, Soho and hell, I even looped around China Town--but _nothing_.

I did help an old lady cross the street, but other than that, nothing.

And in this line of work, you can't help but be paranoid.

So, call me paranoid, but it's too quiet.

* * *

_(subj: none)_

_Enjoy the quiet days. We don't get much of those._

_--Captain America_

_**  
**_


	36. July 3rd

**July 3rd, 2007**

Today is one of those days where I can honestly sigh, look myself in the mirror, and say: "I hate my life."

First off, the Puma whupped the tar out of me.

Second, Jameson blames me for robbing yet another bank that I saved millions of dollars.

Third, the Green Goblin thought it was funny to open an already bleeding wound and send me the front-page of the _Bugle_ that reported on Gwen Stacy's death, even adding in one of his infamous "_Gotcha!"_ notes.

Fourth,--do you even _need_ a fourth?

_Whatever._

I just had a sucky day.

And I've had so many mood swings that, if I didn't know better, I'd say I was PMSing.

_Wonderful._

* * *

COMMENTS:

_(subj:none)_

_Belive me, Spidey, you're mood swings are nothing compared to mine. YOU THINK YOU'RE A BITCH WHEN YOUR PMSING? THINK AGAIN!!!!  
--Mary Jane_

_------------------_

_(subj: those days)_

_Everyone has those days, Spider-Man. Just relax. Remember when I said to enjoy the slow days? That's because there are always days like this right behind the corner._

_--Captain America_

**_A/N: Thanks for the reivews! And yes, as many said, Captain America has been commenting a lot on purpose. I wanted to make sure he was there...before...y'know...Marvel does the unthinkable..._**


	37. July 4th

**July 4th, 2007**

Boy, did you see those fireworks?

I had a great seat--right on the statue of liberty. Hell, with powers like mine, why wouldn't I take advantage and sit on her head? I wasn't the only one doing it--Johnny Storm joined me, and we OOHed and AAHed at all the pretty colors.

I bet Cap loved it! He always loves Indepence Day! He's the most patriotic guy I know...hell, he_ is_ patriotism! He practically_ is_ America. It's in his _name_, for God's sake! He's really amazing, though--he's the most trustworthy guy on the planet. He's like to us Marvel loonies what those DC characters would identify as Superman. Did you know he spells it Superman and not with a hypen, like Super-Man? I never knew that.

Well, happy 4th, everyone! Enjoy those fireworks! And I don't bust kids for illegal fireworks because that's just lame. It's just freaking lame.

Just don't deystroy any public/private property, okay? Cuz thats when I have to take action.

And I don't wanna take action--it's a freaking holdiay.

It's our country's birthday! Is blowing up cars _really_ a good present for our country?

_I don't think so_.

_...though I would like to send a rocket crashing into Logan's window at the X-Men Mansion..._

_...hahaha.._

_

* * *

_

COMMENTS:

_(subj:none)_

_Happy fourth, Spidey! And don't think Captain America is the only icon here--this country loves you too!  
--Mary Jane_

_-------------------_

_(subj:) )_

_Yeah! That was fun! Though the wind sent the embers from the fireworks our way...that kinda burned you, huh? I didn't feel it, of course...hahah!  
--John-nay Storm_

_-------------------_

_(subj:none)_

_Thank you, Spider-Man. And I also think you're a find young lad who has his heart in the right place. It's always a pleasure to stand beside you. You are, too, one of the greatest heroes of our time. I thank you. And, a word to the wise from someone who's been down this road for a while. The mask is supposed to hide your face. Don't let it hide your heart._

_--Captain America_

**_A/N:Happy Indepence Day, everyone! Happy B-Day America! _**

**_I foung those last words by Captain America too true, and I added them from a comic. Cap' is amazing, and I know Spidey will remember those words after the 5th..._**


	38. July 5th

**July 5th, 2007**

I never thought that it would happen.

Great heroes don't die. They _can't_ die.

He seemed invincible--Beyond death.

But it happened.

And Captain America is dead.

I just got the word, actually. It's been all over the news.

I'm just not sure how we're supposed to go on without him.

He's always been there. For everyone.

My hands are shaking, I can barely think right.

He was Captain America.

He will be Captain America forever.

The most amazing hero this country will _ever_ know.

We'll miss you, Cap. A lot. You'll forever be in our hearts.

I don't even care if anyone comments this or not, cause there's nothing anyone can say that would really change a thing...

He's gone.

* * *

COMMENTS:

_There have been no posted comments._

**_A/N: I couldn't believe it when I heard, but it's true. Captain America is dead. RIP Cap--we all love you._**

**_I have both good news and bad news. The good news is that I've finally started the sequel to one of my more popular stories, Words As A Weapon. The bad news is that now that I'm updating that story along with this one, it might get a little slower than expected. But I promise, you will have an update for this one at least every other day. Now, I'm going home tomorrow, so if there's not many updates--that's the reason. Traveling totally messes with updating. _**


	39. July 11th

**July 11th, 2007**

S.A.F.E. had me up today for a little visit. I didn't really know why they'd invite me to their helicarrier, but they did.

Now, for those of you who are so dumb that you don't know who SAFE is, lemme just say that the Strategic Action for Emergencies is exaclty like S.H.I.E.L.D. But instead of Nick Fury you got good ol' Colonel Sean Morgan. I know better than to joke around this guy. But I do it anyway sometimes, which drives the director nuts. He turns almost as red as Jameson. He's a professional without a sense of humor.

So I headed to his office in Times Square and told the lady at the front desk to get me a ride up there. Colonel Morgan ushered me into his nice little office of his--which is like three times smaller than Nick Fury's--and left me in there, saying he'd be in shortly.

So I waited. I checked around the place, found cool gadgets I didn't dare play around with, until a young fellow entered.

"Spider-Man. I'm Troy Saberstien."

"Heya, Troy. I'm Spider-Man."

"I know." He seemed amused at that. I get that a lot when I introduce myself. "Can I get you anything? Your file says you're addicted to coffee."

"I have a file?" And it's dead-on, by the way.

After a long silence I asked him exactly what he did around this place. He took a deep breath and said: I'm SAFE's post-traumatic stress counselor."

"Oboy."

"Yeah. I'm the guy that keeps tabs on the mental health of all field agents."

"So you guys called me up here to talk to a shrink?"

"The death of Captain America has been hard on all of us, but I have a feeling that it's much more difficult for you."

"Why?"

"Well, based on my research of your past exploits through media and such, I'm thinkin you must of have one humdinger of a father complex."

I winced at that.

"You're right," I said. "Cap was a big influence in my life. I respected him, learned from him, admired him--but I don't think we should go so far as to say I saw him as a father."

The counslor threw his hands up. "I think that you saw him as an adult who not necesarily took your father's place, but who was a damn good person to."

I thought at this. Cap was much older, wiser, more experienced--hey, the shrink had a point.

"Yeah, yeah. I really don't have time for this. I need to be out looking out for Gobby and Carnage."

Troy stood and gave me his card. "If you ever need to talk."

I took the card and then I took off.

But the card is sitting right on my desk.

Right in front of me.

_

* * *

_**COMMENTS:**

_(subj:its not so bad)_

_Opening up to someone and talking to someone is not a bad idea, Webs. It might help._

_--Ben Grimm_

_---------------------_

_(subj:someone)_

_There is always someone to talk to about these things. It's not a bad thing if it hurts or if its hard, because you really cared about Cap._

_--Dare Devil_

_**A/N: Sorry-I had to switch some chapters up. I just added in this one so I could try and keep the months in the blog close to the months in real life. **  
_


	40. July 12th

**July 12th, 2007**

I saw Harry Potter 5 last night.

Harry Potter Spoilers May Follow...I dunno, I just sort of ramble...

Jesus, that was long. Was it me, or was that long?

And what the hell was up with Cho Chang? He kissed her--which was also long--and then it was like what?

Voldemort scares the sh!t out of me. His face is creepy enough, but its like the way he moves and everything. I sersiously think Harry should join him--it'd make him more powerful and the storyline a hell of a lot cooler

Dumbledore is just awesome. He's a good guy--and like that guy said, "Dumbeldore's got style."

Harry's a little bitch now though, isn't he? I mean, he's yelling at people and he wants to be alone...I can't really blame him, though. I mean he's trying to warn everyone that Voldemort's back, and no one believes him. No one trusts him. He just wants to help and nobody trusts him.

And Umbridge--I wanted to jump into the freaking move and slap her across the face! That actress was really good, but a little too good. My stomach literally churned everytime I saw her and her pink outfits. She looked like a Peptobismol Bottle!

I feel like Ron, Hermonie, McGonagal, Draco--they all get like no roles now. They have no lines and they have only like 10 minutes of camera time.

And they totally screwed up Sirius's death. Really--Harry wasn't upset at all, and in the book he was crying and screaming. Harry was just like whatever.

I just hate when they take a brilliant book and kill it in the movie.

But they did a good job. Not amazing, but good.

* * *

**COMMENTS: **

_(subj:HP)_

_Yeah, Umbridge was just terrible, wasn't she? I hated that woman! The actress was really good though._

_--Brooklynn_

_----------------_

_(subj:HP5)_

_I went to the midnight showing and boy, was the theatre packed! I do agree that Sirus's death should have been much harder on Harry._

_--Mary Jane_

_----------------_

_(subj:Sirius)_

_I cried when Sirius died!!!!_

_--Flash _


	41. July 14th

**July 14th, 2007**

Okay, YESTERDAY was Friday the 13th. YESTERDAY I was supposed to have bad luck--not today!

I must have walked under fifteen ladder, broken twelve mirrors, and had a two dozen black cats cross my path--there's no other way that this could happen otherwise.

I was out looking for Carnage and Goblin, when I hear gunshots. I go to the scene--shootout right in front of the _Daily Bugle _building. Being the nice person that I am, I go to stop it. Well, turns out the bad guys are freaking ninjas. They tackle me and throw me into the _Bugle. _So not only am I in Jameson's territory, but I'm being attacked by ninjas.

Then someone throws something inside. It belonged to a ninja, but I was like-What The Heck Is It?

How about a bomb?

So I jump out of the way, the minibomb explodes and blows a hole through the ceiling. The ninjas come and we have a big fight. I dodged their crazy ninja moves, jumped over a few things, got stabbed in the shoulder with a pencil.

Then Jameson came down to see what all the racket was.

I have never seen him so angry. He shouted some things that would not be appropriate for ages fifteen and below.

So, he says I intentionally destroyed private property.

I was so crazy, with fighting the ninjas and all, that I kinda-sorta-maybe told him to do something that wasn't so nice. I'm not gonna repeat it...use your imagination.

Well, he didn't take that good.

Then police officers came into the building, and the ninjas fled. I was gonna go chase after them when someone screams "FREEZE!" I turn around, and about half a dozen cops have their guns pointed at me. I was like, Uh, Guys? Can I Go After The Ninjas Now? And they said that I would have a lawsuit filed against me for my actions that lead to the _Bugle's_ damaged property, and also for interfering with police business (the ninja people) and causing them to escape.

You Can't File A Law Suit Against Me! I'm Spider-Man!

They didn't care. But I did. So, I ran.

And the scary thing is--they actually started shooting.

Which explains my bandages.

Yep. I got shot.

I'm fine, don't worry about that. I heal faster than most people. But it still hurts like a B-with-an-itch...

So my Friday the 13th happened a day late. Weekend hours. Ugh.

* * *

**COMMENTS:**

_(subj:omg)_

_Oh my god! You're shot? Are you okay? Holy sh...cow..._

_--Mary Jane_

_--------------------------------_

_(subj:help)_

_If you need medical assistance, Spidey, you are always welcomed at the Baxter Building._

_--Mr. Fantastic_

_---------------------------------_

_(subj:none)_

_I was there--I saw the whole thing! Those ninjas were insanely crazy. You did your job--but ya gotta expect the NYPD to pull that crap with you. I bet Jameson started it, though..._

_---Flash_

_--------------------------------_

_(subj:RE:none)_

_Uh, hey, Flash--_

_YA THINK? _

_--John-nay Storm_


	42. July 17th

**July 17th, 2007**

I didn't really do much today. I visited Cap's grave again. with a whole bunch of other people.

It's still weird not having him here. I can remember everything...I mean, I pass by the Avengers Mansion and I remember he's not there anymore.

It's normal, though. The entire country is in a state of mourning.

I tired to occupy my time today, instead of sitting around to feel even more miserable. That's when I remembered the Green Goblin and Carnage. They are still out there, and they are still a threat. Carnage is still out there, planning his next murders, and who knows what the hell is going through Gobby's mind.

At least he was there for Independence Day, though.

That meant a lot to him, I'm sure.

I'm going to go see Cap again.

I just wanna be there right now. For him.

* * *

_(subj:none)_

_I'll see you there. I've been wanting to go see him._

_--Black Panther_

_-----------------------_

_(subj:none)_

_He was a hero. He saved countless people. It hasn't even set in yet. I can't believe he's gone._

_--Mr. Fantastic_

_------------------------_

_(subj:none)_

_Don't even try._

_--Green Goblin_

_**A/N:yeah yeah, I know that I posted this before, but I re-posted it after rearranging all the chapters. My bad.**_

_**Anyway, I'll be gone until around the 30th. I'm going to Disney World! Sorry that I won't be able to update at all. I'll try, but I don't think I'll be able to get access to a computer. **  
_


	43. July 28th

**July 28th, 2007**

Now, you're all probably wondering, "Oh--where did Spider-Man go for so long?"

Oh, I don't know, how about...in prison?

Yeah. Prison. Go figure.

I was neutralized by some special agents while swinging around town, and I woke up in a maximum-security prison for superhumans known as the Raft. This is a branch of the conventional correction center, Riker's Island, but made just for superhumans.

What I was doing there, I had no idea.

After banging on the door long enough, some guard came. I asked him where I was, what I was doing here, etc. He's just like "You're in the Raft. Everything else is classified."

_Well, well, well. Classified, eh?_

Sure enough, who else came by Nick Fury. I really, really, really don't like this guy.

I asked him why he was here instead of whoever was in charge. Apparently, they had come to him with help of my arrest. A guy dressed as me planned a terrorist attack, with bombs and everything. He had it all planned out so he would go where I already was--and then he'd run and hide while they arrest me.

I tried to explain the whole, You Know How Many Clones I Have. Nick Fury apologized, but until they found real proof that it wasn't me, then I literally had to rot in a cell and wait.

So I rotted in a cell and waited.

Mysterio was a few rooms down from me. When he found out, boy, the entire place went nuts--since I put most of them in there to start with. They had to move me to a "special" wing. They put these special restraints on my hands so I couldn't stick to walls, they took away my web shooters, they had a barrier that blocked my spider-sense--they had the entire thing down-pat.

And the food there sucks.

They allowed me one call, and oh, the lies I had to create. My imagination must be working 24/7 to come up with the crap that it does.

Sure enough, they found the culprit. It was the Chameleon. Again!

When they opened my cell I was like, When The Heck Are You People Gonna Learn?

It was totally ol' Change-o's style, too. Weapons, not superpowers. That's how he does it. I saw them drag him into the prison when I was being released. He gave me an evil stink-eye. I rolled up my mask and stuck my tongue out at him.

I swear, though. If I get arrest one more time I am going to explode!

* * *

**COMMENTS:  
**

_(subj:none)_

_You must be understanding, Spider-Man. They are only doing their job. You must be calm and patient until order is restored._

_--Tony Stark_

_--------------_

_(subj:oh!)_

_So that's where you were! I was wondering, since no one had seen you swingin' around for a while. That sucks majorly. _

_--John-nay Storm_

_-----------_

_(subj:blog)_

_Do you really think posting this so the entire world can read it is a wise idea?_

_--Nick Fury, SHIELD_

_-----------------_

_(subj:RE:blog)_

_Uh, um...let me think..._

_Uh, yeah._

_--Your Friendly Neighborhood Spider-Man  
_


	44. July 30th

**July 30th, 2007**

!&#&

!&$ing !$&$#!!

_DAMN IT!!!!!!!!!!!_

Am I stupid? How did I not see that coming?

Green Goblin and Carnage! Working _together!_

This is all I need, huh? _THIS IS ALL I NEED!_

If there's a god, he's laughing at me right now. He's looking down at this pathetic guy in tights and he's laughing.

Of course--Carnage shows up, so does Gobby. At the same time. Great, so I know that I have two looney toons working together, but what the heck are they gonna do (except terrorize countless innocents and taunt me, of course)? What are they really up to? What's their master plan?

I hate myself right now! I've been so focused with Captain America and my own frigging problems that I totally forgot about those two! I can't forget things like this--they don't care, they probably even took advantage of it!

I won't even guess what they're gonna pull. Nothing can surprise me right now.

* * *

COMMENT:

_(subj: none)_

_Don't get so angry! Just relax! You've beaten the Sinister Six, you've kicked zombie's butts, you've saved the world a dozen times over--ya got 2 measly bad guys to deal with. Just calm down, dude._

_--John-nay Storm_

_-----------------_

_(subj:none)_

_They've just only shown themselves, which means they are taunting you, since they have yet to do anything. Keep focused, Spider-Man!_

_--Mr. Fantastic _


	45. August 1st

**August 1st, 2007**

Jeez. August already! That means school starts soon...but, eh, why would I care? I don't go to school or anything..._heheheh..._

Still no sign of Carnage or Gobby. I spent all my time searching for them. I don't get it...well, I do. They showed themselves to taunt me, to drive me crazy...which is working, by the way.

I just don't want any innocent blood spilled...and that's Carnage's favorite kind.

If anyone sees them, post a comment, please.

Carnage is a killing machine. He's crazy, and he won't stop until more than half of the city's population is lying dead in the streets.

And Goblin...he's not a picture of mental health, either. Have you heard him ramble?

Ugh. I need a break...

Hrm...coffee...

* * *

**COMMENTS:**

_(subj:Carnage)_

_Spidey! I saw Carnage! He was in Midtown! _

_--Flash Thompson _

_--------------------------------_

_(subj:lookout)_

_I'll keep an eye out, Webs, and I'll let the 4 know about it._

_--Ben Grimm _

_--------------------------------_

_subj: Goblin)_

_The Green Goblin was flying outside my house in Forrest Hills, Queens! What the hell was he doing there..._

_--Mary Jane_

_--------------------------------_

_(subj:thanks)_

_Thanks you two. I'm on my way!_

_--Your Friendly Neighborhood Spider-Man _

**  
**


	46. August 3rd

**August 3rd, 2007**

STILL no sign of Goblin or Carnage! Whatever you guys told me in the comments for the last post lead to a dead end.

UGH!!!!!

Where the hell are these guys? Its a pain in my //butt// to keep lookin for them.

I'm gonna go crazy with this...

STILL no sign of them?  
Damn!

I don't have time to do this blogy thing.

I gotta find them...I can't waste anymore time...

If someone else is hurt...

* * *

**COMMENTS**

_(subj:jeez!)_

_ya gotta let it go, websy. obsession is not healthy._

_--Tony Stark_


	47. August 5th

**August 5th, 2007**

I just fought the Puma again. As if it wasn't bad enough he shows up during my hunt for Gobby and Carnage, but the guys totally stunk, too.

Man, I hate that guy.

He's lame--deff. not on my Top 8 list on Myspace. He's just a loser with crazy abilities.

What I really hate is when he talks to me like he knows everything. No one knows everything. If anybody knew everything than nobody could learn anything, and the world would be rid of its problems.

He _lectured_ me.

He said how even though I was doing what he knew and I knew was right, I would still die. Like Captain America died. Like all great heroes die.

He said that he knew who I was under the mask_--ooh, as if he's the first--_and that he knows why I do this.

I do this because I know it's the right thing, because with Great Power comes Great Responsibility.

And I knocked the Puma's lights out and I left.

So I still have Goblin and Carnage to worry about. Wonderful! Has anyone seen those guys lately? I mean, aren't they bad-guys because they're supposed to do something bad?

Or is that what they want me to think?

I hate this! Why can't they just show up so I can clean their clocks once again? They have to go and hide and make me worry for countless, sleepless hours!

UGH!

* * *

COMMENTS: 

_(subj:none)_

_Uh...Spider-Man. Yeah. It's Mary Jane. Can we...talk...? About that thing with the Puma? About...y'know...?_

_--Mary Jane_

_---------------_

**_A/N: Okay, okay, so this one was hard to do. In the comics Mary Jane learns that Peter is Spider-Man from overhearing a convo between him and the Puma. I tired, but this part was tricky. I tried to squeeze it in--and I'm sorry for the short chapters. It's just been happening like that, but I'm working on it!  
_**


	48. August 8th

**August 8th**

_I Now Pronounce You Chuck And Larry_ was freaking hysterical. Somebody needs to go tell those reviewers to get their heads outta the ground, cuz that was funny.

I love movies that take place in NYC. Brings it closer to home, y'know?

Funny thing--I saw them filming it. I was just swinging by and I was like--what's with the cameras? Then I see firemen playing basketball. I didn't say anything, but one of the guys saw me. I couldn't see who, since I was too far away, but I really hope it was Adam Sandler. He's a comical genius, that guy. So I heard someone scream: "Yo! SPIDEY!" and I just waved. It was funny--good story to tell the kids one day.

Thing is, I like it because it was "tastefully done". Like_ The Ringer._ In that movie they were tasteful towards people with disabilities, and in this movie they didn't make gay people look bad. Yah know what I'm saying? I liked it a lot. That one guy, who played the lawyer's brother, was hysterical. He's making it big now. He was in _Grandma's Boy_,_ Click, Blades of Glory, _and now this. I also watch his _Gay Robot _shorts on Myspace. haha, they're funny.

Now, I've been saving the best part for last, right? It was all over the news, and if you didn't see this you don't live in the US. As I'm walking out of the movie, right, Somone crashed through the movie screen as the credits are rolling! I was like HOLY SH--Cow...

It was Dare Devil. And who was he fighting? Carnage! I changed into my Spidey Suit and ran to help. By the time I got back to the theater there was another hole in the wall, so I jumped through and searched for them.

That's when the Green Goblin showed up on his little glider. He screamed at me: "Haha, Spider-Man! We're not letting you know what we're up to just yet!" And as I jumped and caught his glider, but I was hanging from it with just my hands sticking to its surface. He laughed again and he stepped on my fingers and I fell off.

He didn't see me spin a web underneath the glider and he didn't see me crawl up and attach myself to its underside.

That guy can't drive. My head is still spinning from the ride it gave me. I heard a familiar buzzing noise, and my spider-sense went nuts. Dare Devil was in sight, pursuing Carnage, and Gobby was gonna throw a pumpkin bomb at him. Well, as soon as the Goblin launched it I jumped from under the glider, and (I did this cool stunt in mid-air) spun a webline that caught onto the bomb. I swung it around and it exploded on the glider. Haha_, go me!_

Carnage saw that his new partner was down, and he disappeared. I caught up with Dare Devil on a nearby rooftop.

"Dare Devil. You okay?"

"Where the hell were you? You've got two complete mental cases running free around this city, and you decide to show up late?"

I was like_, oh no he didn't_. "Are you kidding me? I just saved your butt! Or did you not see the freaking_ explosion?" _

Dare Devil grunted.

I said: "Who asked you, anyway? Gobby and Carnage are_ my_ bad guys. Go kick Bullseye's ass or Kingpin or one of _your_ looney toons!"

Dare Devil didn't answer. He used his tricked-out cane-stick thingy and swung off. I stood there, cursed under my breath, and headed out to search for Carnage.

Fricking superheroes. Think they own the place. Sheesh.

* * *

**COMMENTS: **

_(subject: you idiot)_

_If it wasn't for me, Carnage and Goblin would've killed a dozen people!_

_--Dare Devil_

_---------------------------_

_(subject: YOUR the idiot)_

_Oh yeah? Well, if it wasn't for me, Goblin would've killed you!_

_--Your Friendly Neighborhood Spider-Man_

_---------------------------_

_(subject: none)_

_You need to be responsible about this!  
--Dare Devil_

_---------------------------_

_(subject: none)_

_Don't you DARE talk to me about RESPONSIBILITY! _

_--Your Friendly Neighborhood Spider-Man_

_---------------------------_

_(subject:none)_

_You're not just playing dress-up! People can and will die if you don't catch them!  
--Dare Devil_

_---------------------------_

_(subject: Oh, I'll Give YOU No Subject...)_

_Why is it always me, huh? You never gave me a chance, since the first time we met. How come you never give Johnny Storm a hard time, or Black Panther, or Captain America?_

_---------------------------_

_(Subject: Cap)_

_Captain America was a great hero. Not a child, like you._

_--Dare Devil_

_---------------------------_

_(subject: thats it!)_

_That's it, Dare Devil! I've had it with you. I don't care if you think that I'm not cut out to be a "hero". I didn't ask you. And I rarely say this to people but: SCREW YOU! And I would've said the F word, but I think there are little kids reading._

_--Your Friendly Neighborhood Spider-Man_

_---------------------------_

**_The author of this blog as asked that no further comments be posted for this post._**


	49. August 10th

**August 10th, 2007**

Wanna know what I noticed? 

When I'm bored, just swingin' around aimlessly with nothing to do, no bad guys show up. None Then, when I'm busy looking for monsters or crazy people (ex: Carnage and Gobby), all hell decides to break loose at the same time. So I've got like, five things to do at once.

So, what's new this time?

_She's__ baaaa-aaaack!_

The crazy assassin lady. Go figure.

"Oh, well, look who it is. The crazy assassin lady." I told her.

She was so fast my spider-sense didn't even warn me about this one. She pulled out a gun from her fancy-pants belt and aimed right between my eyes. Would've killed me instantly.

"Eh...heh. Is it too late for us to be friends?" I asked. I put my arms in the air, trying to show her I didn't want to fight. Okay, I did want to fight. I just didn't want to get shot.

"My contract with the Kingpin was terminated the day you confronted me and took all my weapons."

"Looks like you got another shipment in." I added. See? Told you it was right under my nose. I suspected Kingpin from day one! I just didn't do a thing about it. THAT came back to bite me in the ass.

"Do you know the humiliation? He picked me, over Elecktra, over _anybody_. And I was defeated. By _you." _Her voice showed a little bit of an accent, maybe French, I was too scared to tell.

"I swear to God am I just going to cry right here." I said.

She ignored me. "I've been searching this city from its sewers to skylines, hunting for you. I do not care if my contract ended with my employer. This one is personal."

"I-it's okay, lady. I mean, everyone loses sometimes. That's why people are dead and people are in jail."

"I do _not_ lose."

"Now you sound like Bullseye." I said.

Why was she taking her time with this? Assassins killed quickly and just got the deed done. So...why was I so special?

That's when I noticed she wasn't looking at me. I turned my head slightly to see what she was paying attention to--if it wasn't her target, then it was something important.

It was man. In red leather. With horns.

_Dare Devil._

"Ah, I was wondering when we'd meet. Kingpin was very interested in you." The crazy lady said. The gun was still pointed at me. Super.

"Drop your weapon." he ordered. I felt like an idiot--after the fight we had, I looked so weak right now. My hands were up, a gun pointed to my head, and, to make it all worse, it was a _girl. _

"You have no authorization here, Dare Devil. I do not take orders from anyone but my employer."

"I gave you a chance." He said.

It all happened so fast. He jumped and went to attack her. She hadn't been expecting this, and she fired her gun with panic.

That's when I fell down.

The pain was so unreal. It hurt like nothing I ever felt. Don't get me wrong, I have had bullets pierce my body before, but it isn't something you get used to. I cried out in pain--a lot of pain--and fell to the rooftop floor. I grabbed at my wound, and I felt my hand soaked with my own blood. I looked down to see where the bitch had shot me.

My chest--closer to my shoulder. A few good inches from my heart. I stayed focused, tried to stay awake--I was afraid that if I closed my eyes they would never open again. I was delirious and half dead when I finally saw a blurry image of Dare Devil come to my side. I hadn't even paid attention to their battle. I had my own survival issues.

I do remember seeing his face. Even if his mask half-covered it, his expression was grave and full of grief.

"Heya, buddy." I remember saying.

"We'll get you to a hospital. Just stay with me, okay?"

"Thanks, dude."

And that's when I was carried off in his arms. And that's when I passed out.

Needless to say, I'm fine. I mean, otherwise I wouldn't be mentioned in this blog, but in an obituary in the_ Bugle._ Jameson would've probably wrote it, of course. But anyway--I woke up strapped down to a bed. Leather straps. I could've snapped those with a quick turn. I just didn't feel like it at the moment. But where the heck was I? That was answered soon enough.

Nick Fury waltzed in. Oh, just the man I wanted to see if I was lying on my deathbed. So I was in a S.H.I.E.L.D hellicarrier, huh? What else is new.

"Wallcrawler." he greeted.

"Fury." I said. I decided to try and break the straps, ya know, to show off little. Apparently I was too weak to even do that. I felt like an idiot(again) talking to the Colonel while tied down to a bed.

"You were shot about five to seven inches above your heart. You got lucky."

"I always do, huh?" That's when I really remembered what happened. "Where's Dare Devil?"

"He dropped you off and left. Considering he's another untrusted masked vigilante in this hell of a city, he didn't think sticking around in a hellicarrier full of agents was a good idea."

"He saved my life. He saved my life and I was a jackass to him."

"I don't care about your love life, Spider-Man. Just rest up." he smiled. He made a joke. That's new.

After some medics explained that I practically cheated death, had stitches in my chest and would be up-to-speed in a week's time, I sought out Dare Devil. I went to Hell's Kitchen, because...well...he likes it around there. Anyway, I had no luck. I kinda felt bad, since we had that fight and all. And I searched the rest of the night for him, stopping to catch my breath from the pain of the bullet wound. I wanted to tell him thank you, and that I was sorry.

No sign of him

Damn.

* * *

**COMMENTS:**

_(subject:none)_

_Be careful. That assassin ain't through with you._

_--Ben Grimm_

_--------------------------_

_(subject: none)_

_The assassin is still out there. She took her chance to run once I went to check on you. I'm Sorry Too. And You're Welcome. That's What Friends Are For.  
_

_--Dare Devil _


	50. August 11th

**August 11th, 2007**

**  
**I was so relieved to finally find Daredevil standing on a rooftop later today. And yes, all you picky spell-checkers, it's _Daredevil,_ one word. Jeez. I make one teeny spelling error! Excuse me for living! (naah, I'm just kiddin wit ya!)

Anywho, I'm glad that I found Daredevil, who doesn't spell his name with two separate words, because a posted apology on a blog isn't an apology at all.

I pounced on the building's rooftop and stood next to him. He eyed me. It was creepy.

"Look, DD, about before--thanks." I told him.

"You're welcome, Spider-Man. And I'm sorry I give you such a hard time."

"It's okay. I kinda need it, considering how dangerous it is out here."

He smiled. "I have to give you credit--I was not expecting you to say that."

"Yeah. Me either. And, DD, about Carnage and Goblin--I actually could use some help with those two. I've been driving myself nuts trying to find them!"

Daredevil had nodded. "I had figured as much. You are a little obsessive."

"And what's that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing."

And then came the evil awkward silence. But it wasn't awkward, because we were watching the sun set, like two little girls, looking at all the pretty colors of the clouds. It brought tears to my eyes (so does Daredevil's tight leather suit, but those tears are the bad kind).

Anyway, I'm glad things worked out between us. Superheroes shouldn't fight superheroes. That's what bad guys are for!

* * *

**COMMENTS:**

_(subject:oh no you didn't!)_

_Oh, MY costume looks funny! You're one to talk!_

_--Daredevil(YES, YOU SPELLING FREAKS, ONE WORD! HAPPY?)_

_**A/N:Okay, I'm not really mad at anyone about the whole Dare Devil/Daredevil thing. I just had to poke some fun at it. Haha. And if you didn't think it was funny then, psh--it made me laugh.**_


	51. August 12th

**August 12th, 2007**

Still no sign of Gobby or Carnage. Do I even have to post that anymore? It's just a given already.

But hey, I listened to this song on the radio today. Here's the lyrics:

_And I'd give up forever to touch you  
Cause I know that you feel me somehow  
You're the closest to heaven that I'll ever be  
And I don't want to go home right now_

_And all I can taste is this moment  
And all I can breathe is your life  
Cause sooner or later it's over  
I just don't want to miss you tonight_

Okay, this part:

_I don't want the world to see me  
Cause I don't think that they'd understand  
When everything's made to be broken  
I just want you to know who I am_

And this part:_  
_

_And you can't fight the tears that ain't coming  
Or the moment of truth in your lies  
When everything seems like the movies  
Yeah you bleed just to know your alive_

_And I don't want the world to see me  
Cause I don't think that they'd understand  
When everything's made to be broken  
I just want you to know who I am_

_I don't want the world to see me  
Cause I don't think that they'd understand  
When everything's made to be broken  
I just want you to know who I am_

_I just want you to know who I am  
I just want you to know who I am  
I just want you to know who I am  
I just want you to know who I am _

It's by the Go Go Dolls. I just really like that song, man. I've been singing it all day. Sorry, a bit of random nonsense. Well, besides the invisible Carnage and Gobby there's nothing to really post here, so I'm reduced to lyrics that somewhat describe me. Yippie.

Sorry to disappoint, but I don't feel like blogging at the moment.

Should I get a Myspace?

* * *

**COMMENTS:**

_(subj:myspace)_

_Yeah dude! I have one! I'll put you on my top 8!_

_--John-nay Storm_

_-------------_

_(subject:none)_

_I love that song! The Goo Goo Dolls rock!_

_--Mary Jane_

_**A/N: yeah, I just noticed that spelling mistake with the Goo Goo Dolls. All fixed! That one was my bad.**  
_


	52. August 13th

**August 13th, 2007**

I went to Cap's grave today. I didn't want anymore bad guys to fight, I didn't want anymore crazy people to look for, I just wanted to be alone.

They did a real nice job with it--he's honored and he'll be remembered forever.

I literally sat there and cried. It was hard, because with the tears I couldn't see clearly out of my mask. I talked to him, tired to help myself pull it together. I've been holding it in a lot, you know? But not a day goes by that I don't miss him.

But I wasn't alone.

My spider-sense hadn't warned me of anybody else there, but there she was; a lovely, young redheaded girl carrying a bunch of flowers. Her bright green eyes matched her emerald dress, and she walked slowly but surely towards me and the grave.

She didn't acknowledge me until she had placed the flowers down, a tear running down her face.

"He taught us what America was all about," she said. "He's America's Fallen Son."

She sat beside me on the bench, and neither of us looked at one another. We just stared at the grave of America's greatest hero.

"It's so hard to say goodbye. Because then it's like he's really gone." I said.

"He'll never be gone, tiger. His memory will live on as long as there are Americans. Remembering him isn't a bad thing. Talking about him isn't a bad thing. But forgetting him--that's the worst thing you could do."

"I'll never forget him."

"I know. No one will."

After this I went back home, grabbed the card and called Troy--SAFE's counselor. The shrink I had refused to speak with...until now.

* * *

COMMENTS:

_(subj:none)_

_There's always a shoulder to cry on, tiger.  
_

_--Mary Jane_

_------------------_

_(subj:none)_

_I've been going a lot too. It's hard to deal with people passing on, but for someone like Cap it's nearly impossible. He was loved, respected, and admired. _

_--Mr. Fantastic_

_-------------------_

_(subj:none)_

_Captain America and I were very close. It didn't matter what was going on, he was always respectful towards me and treated me like family, as he did to most of his friends. He found the good in people, and he saw the good in you. _

_--Jarvis_


	53. August 15th

**August 15th, 2007**

Today I mourn one of the greatest men I've ever known, whose death was mine to blame.

There's not one day that I don't think about it, and I torture myself over it.

He taught me my life's lesson, the one thing I do everything by.

_"With Great Power, There Must Come Great Responsibility." _

I know nothing will bring him back, but I still think back to the day he died and wish I could've done something. I had the power to--I could have saved him.

But I didn't. I was selfish. And look what good it did me.

I'm sorry, and I hope you can forgive me for what I did to you. I would do anything to go back in time and save you. I'm so sorry...

_So sorry..._

* * *

**COMMENTS:**

_(subject: none)_

_You can not always blame yourself for things that didn't turn out the way you wanted them to, tiger. Look at all the people you've saved since that day! He's proud of you._

_--Mary Jane_

_--------------------------_

_(subject: RE:none)_

_I agree with the above comment--Spider-Man, you will not always be there on time. You will not always make the best choice. But living with them...that's the hardest part, isn't it? _

_--Mr. Fantastic_

_**A/N: again, tried to stick with the Marvel timeline here. Uncle Ben was shot in a comic published in August, so I tried it out. I don't know the exact date...yadda yadda. Thanks for reading and reviewing, youseguys!**__  
_


	54. August 17th

**August 17th, 2007**

They _finally_ decided to strike.

First they decided to taunt me. That's why they didn't do anything evil until now.

Carnage and Gobby. They finally stopped goofing off and came out with their master plan.

Did anyone see the news? Read the paper?

What they did just _pissed me off._

They wanted to kill me on the Brooklyn Bridge. Just like Gwen Stacy.

I swung up there as soon as I could and I was ready to whoop the tar out of those bastards. They're sick monsters, mocking an innocent girl's death, taunting me with that failure. I had all the motivation I needed to kill them. I could have--I wanted to--kill them.

First thing I did was_ nothing._ I didn't make any wisecracks, any jokes--I just stayed focused. They were surprised that I was so serious--you know me, I'm like Mikey in the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles--the one that jokes, the one that fools around. But not then, no. Without warning I ripped the Goblin from his glider, pulling on it with my weblines, and smashed it into Carnage's back. I leaped, rage boiling inside of me like the Hulk, and I wanted to rip the flesh from their bones, I wanted to hear their screams. I was _done_ playing games.

But I stopped. This is what they wanted--to get to me. Was this anger really worth it? Was living a life set on revenge for what they did really a life worth living? Revenge can ruin everything--it's strong, it's powerful, it's deadly. When I wore the black suit, that's what it was like. I could do whatever the hell I wanted, and when I got angry I got stronger.

But I didn't need the suit to be strong. I didn't need anger to be strong. I needed _me_ to be strong.

Goblin's glider smashed into little pieces after the impact on Carnage, and the supersonics of the explosion from it hurt the symbiote suit. The whole thing was just a lucky break, really. I mean, destroyed Goblin's glider, sounds hurt Carnage. That's one awesome combo move right there.

We had a good old-fashioned brawl on the pillar where Gwen Stacy died. I was dodging pumpkin bombs, avoid weapons that Carnage formed with his suit. But I wasn't scared. I was too angry to be scared.

"I gotta hand it to you two," I said, jumping past a blade Carnage had formed and, at the same time, spun around to the side as a pumpkin bomb exploded where I had just been. "I was expecting you to hide forever! Where've you been staying, the honeymoon suite?"

I heard a buzzing noise and I turned around. Carnage had a chainsaw. A chainsaw! And, even though it was made out of the symbiote suit, it was as real and painful as ever. I realized that these two goons were as serious as I was about this fight, despite my wisecracks and funny jokes.

My spider-sense warned me of danger, and I leaned backwards as another bomb whizzed over my head. I dodged that thing like the Matrix!

"How's Gwen, Spider-Man?" Carnage said. It made me stop what I was doing. _Oh no he didn't. _

_"Don't you dare say her name again!"_

"Who's name? Gwen? Your pretty dead girlfriend?"

_"Shut up!" _I ran and socked him in the jaw. I sent a roundhouse-kick to Goblin's jaw as he tried to attack from behind. "Gwen was an innocent young girl! One more word about her and I'll--" my words were cut short by a cry of pain. I stumbled backwards, and I saw that Carnage had formed a small knife with his suit and had stabbed me. I felt the blood pour out as I tore the blade out of my shoulder. I got dizzy, and I had a feeling that I was in trouble.

Almost on cue, a fireball engulfed the hate-stricken Carnage. Now, in case none of you know, and I'd write this down somewhere, symbiotes' weaknesses are heat and sound. Now, since the Venom suit spawned Carnage, the weaknesses have been reduced, but they are still there. So when fire touched the suit, it went nuts-o.

"Am I too late to join the party?"

Johnny Storm, aka the Human Torch. For the first time, I was actually glad to see him. I was really dizzy from being stabbed.

"Spidey! How's the situation?"

"It stinks on ice!" I shouted, taking on Goblin while he used his powers to weaken the suit.

My spider-sense started screaming at me. I turned around, trying to escape, but a bomb blew up a few good feet from where I was. I was thrown off the pillar and I started falling off the bridge, just like Gwen.

I spun a webline, which missed the bridge. I spun another. And, third time's a charm, my fall was violently stopped when I held onto the webline. As I started to climb it there was another explosion, bigger, from ontop of the bridge. I saw two figures thrown from the top, landing in the water.

I climbed, and Johnny Storm was there, flamed on like his bad self.

"Spidey, you okay?"

I shook my head and passed out. Blood loss.

Well, everything was fine after that. Except there was no sign of Carnage or the Green Goblin. Johnny told me that no one could survive the fall, but I disagree. An evil like that just does not die.

* * *

COMMENTS:

_(subj: none)_

_I'm glad Reeds sent Flame-for-Brains to help you out. He was afraid you'd do something you'd regret--like kill them. Yeah, you looked that angry on the news. But you don't kill people. You pass out from blood loss, but you don't kill people.  
_

_--Ben Grimm_

_-----------------_

_(subj:Brklyn Bridge)_

_That place will always be like hell for you. You'll see Gwen Stacy, you'll see your failure, you'll see it all. The past can not be changed, and you tired. People like Goblin and Carnage don't understand that her death made you stronger, it made you wiser and it made you more realisitc. It was a tragedy, but it also showed you that life just works that way._

_--Prof. Xavier, of the X-Men_


	55. August 20th

**August 20th, 2007**

Well, now that Carnage and Gobby are recovering from the bruises, broken bones and black eyes I gave 'em, I'm pretty much bored.

And you knew this was coming--who is_ not_ talking about this?

_High School Musical 2. _

OhYeah. That.

First off, they aired the sing-along version last night, which made me want to cry. You can't help but sing along, because that stupid show messes with your head. The songs were lame except that one Troy and Gabby sang when she broke up with him (I loved that part, by the way. I was like, YEAH YOU GO GIRL!).

And the kissing scene? Are you kidding me?! They let go of the lanterns and they floated into the freaking sky! The SKY! It was like in the end of _Grease_, when the car starts flying for no apparent reason. I shut it off after that. It totally ruined it for me.

And does anyone else hate Sharpay? Even in the first one, she started dancing and singing with them at the end like they were all friends. Then, in the second one, she's a b-with-an-itch again. And then she starts singing and dancing at the end of it! I mean, gimme a break!

But, ahem, oh yeah, the hunt for Gobby and Carnage is coming along just fine.

* * *

**COMMENTS:**

_(subj:none)_

_Seems like you've got more interesting things to do than to search for two mass-murders_

_--Mr. Fantastic_

_-----------------------------  
_

_(subj:yeah)_

_I agree. HSM2 stinks on ice._

_--Kitty Pryde_

_----------------------------- _

_(subj:!!)_

_HSM and HSM2 rock, are you joking?_

_"What time is it? SUMMER TIME!!"_

_--Flash Thompson_

_----------------------------- _

_(subj:none)_

_Wow, tiger. You actually watched that garbage?_

_--Mary Jane Watson _


	56. August 23rd

**August 23rd, 2007**

I envy Johnny Storm.

Not just Johnny Storm, but the entire Fantastic Four. Why?

Because keeping your secret identity a secret is a real pain in the butt.

I mean, really. The FF are so lucky. They don't have a secret. They can just go about saving the human race without worrying that your mask would come off.

But for me, that's something I always keep in the back of my mind.

Like today, for instance.

I was doing my thing. Swinging around, having fun, patrolling the streets, when, out of nowhere, someone idiot in a mask flies over me. My spider-sense was a bit slow, and he pummeled me to the ground. Dazed from having my body smashed into concrete, I look up and there's a whole frigging team in matching outfits.

"Huh?"

And then one of the guys shot his gun in my direction. It wasn't a normal gun, _nooo_, these clowns were too cool for normal guns. This gun produced a net. A net that had electric currents. A net that caught me and electrocuted me. Yeah. Ouch. Needles to say I blacked out. Yep. And the team with the stupid matching uniforms carried me to god knows where.

So when I woke up I was in a room. I was tied to a chair, my mask still on. I knew that they had done something to me. They weakened me...somehow. I felt like my powers were numbed.

"Hello? What's going on? Who are you people?"

A man entered the door. He was in a tux. My captor sure knew how to dress. "So many questions, Spider-Man."

"What do you want with me? Who are you?"

"Who I am is a secret, just like who you are. And that, my boy, is what I want with you."

"Oh, getting right down to it, huh? No spiffy evil genius monologue?"

The man gave me a grin. Ick. "No monologue today, no. You've heard so many of them in your lifetime, I doubt mine will be original. I am a business man, Spider-Man. A powerful, dangerous business man. Lately superheroic activities have peaked my interest. I wondered to myself, how could one invest in such a business?"

"By kidnapping the super heroes? Are you nuts?"

"Not nuts. Brilliant. Do you know how much people would pay to have the honors of ripping your mask off? Of having you belong to them?" The man asked me.

"What? Are you going to auction me off EBay?"

"Not EBay, but you do get the general idea. You are only the start of a secret market. And I know a man who would love to bid on your head. The one that sent that assassin after you. Wilson Fisk."

I gulped. "What kind of business man are you?"

He smiled again. "I have a call to make, Spider-Man. I'll return shortly."

And he left me alone. And I wasn't staying put, oh hell no. I fumbled with the ropes, trying to break them. I rubbed them against the chair, trying to wear them. I may have been weakened, but I was still superhuman. The ropes start to sear after a few minutes. I worked harder.

The ropes were broken, though I still wore them around my wrists like unfashionable bracelets. I jumped onto the wall, clinging to the ceiling and hid in the darkness. The door was locked, no doubt, and if I kicked it open who knows how many security guards would come. I looked around for an air vent. Yeah. How cliche is that?

Fortunately there was one. Yep. Cliches, gotta love them. But, thing is, I couldn't let everyone know I was crawling around in there. So I quickly jumped down and ran to the door. I took the doorknob and, with a quick flick of the wrist, ripped it right off. So I opened the door and left it a crack open. Then I jumped up into the dark air vent and I started to climb.

Okay, is it me, or do air vents get smaller? I mean my back hurts so bad from crawling in that thing. But I am so glad I escaped when I did, because I could hear the havoc that my disappearance had caused. I finally made it to the roof, where I thought of what to do. I could beat the guy silly. It'd make me feel better at the least. But no, this was huge. I needed to let people know.

So I called the Fantastic Four.

Ever try using a pay phone when you're in your costume? Not easy.

"Fantastic Four--" 

"Sue! Thank God. It's Spider-Man."

"Spider-Man? You're using a pay phone."

"No time! I have no idea where I am. Can you trace my call and meet me here. You got to hurry."

"What's up?"

"I'll explain once you get here."

Well, I didn't have to wait long. Johnny Storm showed up first, then the Fantasti-Car. I explained everything, and they couldn't believe it. "Selling off superheroes? That's insane! If you didn't escape Fisk would've killed you!"

I just nodded. "How do we tackle something like this?"

"Does he know who you are?" 

"I don't think so. He said people would pay to rip my mask off. I think he was saving that for his customers."

Mr. Fantastic nodded. "Spider-Man, you're obviously a component in this. I think it'd be best for you to sit this one out Your secret identity is not something to risk."

"But I wanted to kick his--"

"Spidey." Sue said. I nodded and watched them leave.

Which is why I envy the Fantastic Four. They got to beat him up and I didn't. And I_ really_ wanted to beat that guy up.

* * *

**COMMENTS:**

_(subj:none)_

_You did a good thing by calling us. Don't worry. I gave him a black eye from you. Maybe you can visit him in prison._

_--Ben Grimm_

_--------------------_

_(subj:mask)_

_I know what you mean. Keeping that secret is always going to be hard. We just gotta deal with it._

_--Deadpool_

_--------------------_

_(subj:xmen)_

_You should join the X-Men, Websy. We don't need masks. It'd be cool to have you around.  
_

_--Kitty Pryde. _


	57. August 26th

**August 26th, 2007**

You guys think you're so smart, dontcha?

I'm not dumb, people. Give me some credit!

I must have gotten more than five smarty-pants saying that someone could track me down from my computer and find me (don't worry if you were the one that triggered this--I've been putting it off for too long).

Who ever said that I was using a home computer? I mean--really. Am I that dumb? Mr. Fantastic tracked me down once! I don't do that anymore!

I'm not gonna go off and give a very detailed description of my life, but I...

A)Update this blog at the Baxter Building. Yep. I got connections with the FF

B)Use the X-Mansion whenever I happen to be in Westchester. Nice up there.

C)Update at a Starbucks or some dumb cafe where they have free comptuers.

So now that that's out of the way, can I update in peace now? Oh, and uh, crazy assassin lady--you can stop trying to find me now.

* * *

**COMMENTS:**

_(subj:none)_

_Yeah. Come by any time--as long as Reeds isn't on the computer._

_--Sue Storm_

_----------------------------_

_(subj:none)_

_I work at a Starbucks! OMG!_

_--Flash Thompson_

_**A/N: Just so you all know, I may not be able to update for a month or two. I am moving and my computer will be in a box on a U-Haul. I am leaving August 28th. I'll try to update, but it seems unlikely. Thanks for all the support!**_


	58. September 9th

**September 9th, 2007**

What the hell are supervillains thinking these days?

I swear, if I'm thrown in a cage one more frigging time...

Oh, you don't know? Well, where the heck do you think I've been these past few weeks?

Turns out Chameleon got this bright idea from his pal Kraven.

Seriously though, I don't remember how it happened. I just remember waking up and finding myself in a cage. Go figure. Turns out old Change-o isn't just crazy--he actually had a whole plot going on. Yay for him.

See, his face changed into mine...yeah, he pulled off my mask and found out. Real noble of him, huh? Pull the mask off the unconsious dude! Anyway, he tried to trick this girl I love--yeah, sorry ladies--into cheating. I know! How perverted is that!?

So I'm stuck in a cage, whoop-de-fricking-do, while this is happening.

Good thing the girl figured it out right away. Yep, from the first kiss she knew something was wrong.

It wasn't long till she figured it out.

Then she beat the crap out of him with a baseball bat.

He suffers from memory loss now, that's how pissed off she was.

So now he forgot who I am, since he was beaten with a bat and it messed up his brain and all that.

So that's my excuse as to why I have not been online. So shoot me.

* * *

**COMMENTS:**

_(subj:none)_

_Wow._

_--John-nay Storm_

_----------------------------_

_(subj:none)_

_He is a disgusting pig who deserved every ounce of it!_

_--Mary-Jane _

_**A/N: Yeah, I rushed it, but I got in an update! **_


	59. September 15th

**September 15, 2007**

Sorry I haven't been on lately. Nevermind, I'm not sorry, because we all have lives. So you haven't been able to read this amazing blog in a few days--deal with it.

I've been doing this dumb blog for a little over a year now. Wow, that's sad. I didn't think it'd last this long. Or that people would read it. Well, whoever is wasting their time reading this thing probably has no lives. Not that not having a life is a bad thing. Not having a life is great! Honestly, what's so great about having one, I mean, its--I'm just gonna keep my mouth shut & stop trying.

Well, I just got a Myspace message (yes, I have a Myspace. I'm that pathetic) saying that I am going to die unless I repost this dumb post. Well, I've had death threats made to me before--not virtual, either. Doc Ock told me he was gonna kill me three days ago, and that was right to my face.

Well, I took Ockie-Poo out with the old, but reliable, webbing-right-in-the-eyes trick. He was out quick, and other than that it's been pretty quiet 'round these here parts.

One thing I did want to post about, though I didn't have time to, was about the 9/11 memorial. I know I posted about this last year, but I will keep posting about it. Because we will never forget. I attended the service, though I wasn't in the crowd or anything. I was on a nearby rooftop, listening. I knew that the police wouldn't be thrilled to see me. I don't have a lot of friends on the NYPD. But I was there.

Well, that's the last few days in a nutshell.

* * *

COMMENTS:

_(subj:none)_

_I saw that Octavius stunt on the news. You got lucky, that webbing in the eyes shtick won't always save your ass._

_--Logan_

_------------------------_

_(subj:9.11)_

_I'm sure the police wouldn't have minded you there, Spider-Man. 9/11 is a day of mouring for all Americans._

_--Mr. Fantastic_


	60. September 20

**September 20th, 2007**

Did anyone see the latest copy of the_ Bugle_ today? I bet Jameson would've rather ate dirt than publish this letter to the editor. If you didn't see it go out and buy it!

Nevermind, that'll make their sales go higher. I'll post it right here:

_To Mr. Jameson:_

_I have been a loyal subscriber to the Daily Bugle for over ten years now. I have always trusted its words and its views on society. But today I am canceling my order. Why? Spider-Man._

_I used to believe that Spider-Man was exactly the kind of person you've been playing him out to be. But now I see that you just need to grow up and face facts: Spider-Man is not a bad guy. You are. _

_Thank you, Spider-Man for all that you do. And thanks to those of you who see Spider-Man's true colors. And if you are one of the unfortunate few who still believe Spider-Man is a fraud, I suggest that you take a walk in his shoes. No, not in his shoes. In the shoes of somebody whose live he saved. Like mine._

_Sincerely,_

_ Gina Lewis _

You see, I don't remember this woman. Hell, I probably didn't even talk to her. But don't you see? That's one less person that hates me. That's a big achievement in my book.

* * *

**COMMENTS:**

_(subj:yay!)_

_Hang in there, Tiger. More will come._

_--Mary Jane_

_------------------_

_(subj:none)_

_Jameson's gonna need some catchier headlines_

_--Logan_


	61. September 22nd

**September 22nd, 2007  
**

Well, well, well. I guess publishing that nice 'lil letter about me gave Jameson some bad karma.

He's been kidnapped.

No sign of him.

This looks like a job for...

...somebody else...

Love to stay and chat, but I need to find a guy who hates me.

* * *

**COMMENTS:**

_(subj:?)_

_you are actually going to go look for him? Really now? After all he's said about you?_

_--Kitty_

_----------------_

_(subj: RE:?)_

_Well, yeah. Why wouldn't I?_

_--Your Friendly Neighborhood Spider-Man_

_----------------_

_(subj:RE:?RE:?)_

_Well, I just figured, y'know?_

_--Kitty_

_--------------------_

_(subj:RE)_

_Kitty, if you don't know that I'll jump to my feet to save _any_body, then you don't know me._

_--Your Friendly Neighborhood Spider-Man__  
_


	62. September 24th

**September 24th, 2007**

Still no sign of JJ?

Awwwh man, this is NOT good! Whoever took Jameson really means business...

I've been searching for the past few days, and all my leads go straight to dead ends.

Darn it!

Ugh, well, I'm not rescuing the guy who hates me more than anyone else in the whole world by blogging, am I?

* * *

**COMMENTS:**

_(subj:none)_

_You'll find him, Spidey. You always do. I'll tell the X-Men to keep an eye out for anything odd._

_--Kitty Pryde_


	63. September 27th

**September 27th, 2007**

Oh man. This is not good. Here's the first page of the latest _Bugle:_

_ "Recently the publisher of this wretched paper, J. Jonah Jameson, has gone missing. This is because I had my men abduct him. He is unharmed, though it will not stay that way for long. My demands are simple. Five million dollars. Cash. Or he dies."_

This is really serious now. I mean...oh man...

Robbie, a pal of mine who works there, had a press conference saying they're trying to get the money.

They're not gonna need the money, cuz I'm gonna find him. And I'm leaving right now.

* * *

**COMMENTS:**

_(subj:none)_

_Thank you so much Spider-Man!  
-Robbie_

_---------_

_(subj:backup)_

_We're on our way to help right now. Keep in touch_

_--John-nay Storm  
_


	64. October 1st

**October 1st, 2007  
**

It did not turn out like a normal rescue mission.

I finally found a lead and traced it to this abandoned office building. It burned in a fire about five years ago and it was just never redone. So I enter the place, right? Very discreetly, making no noise, and I'm starting to think that maybe this is just another dead end.

And then, thank god for spider-sense.

An explosion of fire just comes at me from the right. I jump on a desk and through a hole in the ceiling to the next floor, but I can still feel the heat of the fire. So now all I know is that this place is booby trapped. Seriously, who uses booby traps anymore?

Thing is, who would go through all this trouble just to get at JJ?

Try, oh, I dunno, the Kingpin?

Yeah. Apparently the big guy's feelings were hurt when Jameson's paper made him out to be a fraud and a criminal, which, of course, he is. So now he's looking for sweet, sweet revenge.

I find Jameson tied up to a chair. His face could've been on one of those Mastercard commercials, cuz it was _priceless. _Now, to clarify, Kingpin was not there. No, one of his 'people' were. He was holding a gun to Jameson's back, smiling that sleezy, evil guy smile.

"The fire was a nice touch, I gotta admit. Where'd ya get the flamethrower? Don't tell me...ebay?"

"Shut up. Do you have the money?" the guy said.

"Psh, yeah. I carry five mil around in my underwear all the time."

"Then what are you doing here?"

I laughed. "Oh, I don't know. You tell me--what do superheores do in these types of situations?"

"God Dammit, Spider-Man! Stop it and save me!" Jameson squealed.

"Well, since you asked..."

I shot a big, icky blob of webbing at the gun, which was a big relief to Jameson who heard the muffled shots of the broken weapon. So all I had to do was punch the guy's lights out. Which I did. With pleasure.

Now I had to untie Jameson. I didn't bother freeing his wrists and ankles, I just freed him with the chair. I threw him over my shoulder, and that's when it kinda went out of hand.

About a dozen agents who worked for the KingPin busted in through the windows and the ceiling. I stood there with Jameson and watched myself get surrounded by freelance henchmen with guns.

"Ya thought it'd be that easy?" one of them asked.

"Pretty much, yeah." I confessed. I knew I couldn't risk Jameson's life. So I ran.

I jumped through that hole in the wall that I had escaped the fire from, and the shots started instantly. Jameson was shouting out with terror this whole time, mind you, right in my ear. So I made it out onto the street, the guys firing from the windows, and I got him to safety on a rooftop where we could catch our breaths.

That's when I realized I'd been shot in the arm. Nothing major or life-threatening. Just, y'know, a bullet in my arm. Jameson's eyes were wide as he stared at it. 

"Doesn't that hurt?"

"Well, yeah. Thanks, Captain Obvious."

It was sort of awkward as I tended to my wound. I applied pressure to it, ripping my costume and tying it above the spot where the bullet punctured my skin.

"So, what's your next headline gonna be?" I said.

"Psh. If you think that saving my life is gonna get you bonus points, you're wrong!" He snapped. "I still don't trust you!""

"I figured as much."

More silence.

"Uh, listen, Spider-Man..."

"You're welcome." I interjected. I knew what he would've tried to say. Hey, it's the thought that counts.

* * *

**COMMENTS:**

_(subj:none)_

_Man, that was some thank you he gave you.  
-Kitty Pryde  
_

_---------_

_(subj:good)_

_Glad you found him! I'll let Reeds know.  
_

_--John-nay Storm  
_

_A/N: Thank you all to my lovely reviewers! You rock my world and give me a reason to live!_

_This is in response to a review that I received from a member of The Legion of not so Super Heroes, Ace Detective. I have also gotten various reviews from Anonymous Man, but I was not aware that this 'Legion' existed. I am willing to cooperate with you, but via e-mail, not through these author notes and reviews. My email is If ANYONE ever wishes to contact me, always feel free to do so!  
_


	65. October 2nd

**October 2nd, 2007**

Wow.

Okay, so here's how the day played out. I was hanging out on top of the _Daily Bugle _building...y'know, just for kicks, when I hear the door to the access stairway open.

Who is it?

Take a guess.

"Spider-Man!"

"Oh, hey, Jameson! _Now_ it's a party!"

Jameson had come outside to puff on his cigar, though I dunno why he didn't just do it in his office like he always does. So he threw his cigar to the ground and rushed over to me.

"What are you doing loitering on my building?!"

"Oh what, I don't get special privileges 'cuz I saved your life yesterday?" I snapped back.

He didn't take kindly to that remark. "I told you it didn't change a thing!"

I finally had it with him. "Are you joking?" I shouted. "I've saved your life at least a dozen times over! You need to think hard about badmouthing me anymore, Jameson, 'cuz I'm tired of hearing all this crap come outta your mouth and into your paper! If you don't think I saved you because I'm a good freakin' person, then fine! Don't expect anymore help from me next time you're kidnapped from some crazy person!" I turned to leave.

"You know what they say," he said, "keep your friends close and your enemies closer."

I pretended that I didn't hear him. I mean, really--I think I'm right in saying that a guy needs a break! I just want him to admit that I'm humble and selfless and that I am not a fraud, glory-hog, and whatever other words he used to describe me! Like public enemy! Yeah! Do public enemies go off and save people that openly hate you?

I think not.

* * *

**COMMENTS:**

_(subj:none)_

_But you know you're doing the right thing, Tiger. Doesn't that count for something?_

_--Mary Jane_

_---------_

_(subj:pov)_

_You must understand Jameson's point of view. Do you really think it will be that easy? I mean...it's all very complicated, I'm sure._

_--Professor X_

_--------------_

_(subj:RE:pov)_

_Haha yeah. Try couple's counciling.  
_

_--John-nay Storm  
_

_A/N: This is in response (again) to Ace Detective. I would appreciate a message from you when you do make an account. We can speak of the Legion then, as you requested. And, by the way, nice touch by not giving me your email. Like to play the mysterious not-so-super hero, do you?  
_


	66. October 3rd

**October 3rd, 2007**

Wow. Three blogs in a row. Lucky you guys.

On my way over here I stopped a car jacker. I always love stopping them--their expressions are priceless. I leap on top of the roof of the car and start smashing up the sides, and the bad guy gets so scared he pulls over. Unless he shoots at me. Then I pull him out through the window.

Today was overly priceless. I pulled him out and he was so fricking scared. He's like: "D-d-daredevil?"

"Oh, come on!" I replied. "Yeah, right, I'm Daredevil, yeah, that's me."

He realized his mistake, but still didn't give me the correct reply.

Oh well, ya can't win 'em all...

* * *

_no comments have been posted yet._

_A/N: yeah, I was bored so I gave ya a little entry. Short, but always fun._

_Okay, this is, again, to Ace Detective. It's hard for me to keep speaking with you through author's notes, since I do not update my fanfics every day. What if you made an email account on yahoo or something, strictly for your business within the Legion. It'd be that much easier for me. I am online everyday, so it would be a lot faster as well, instead of having to wait for the time to update a story. _


	67. OCtober 10

**October 10th, 2007**

Oh no. I haven't blogged in, like, a week! Oh please. You'll learn to deal with it.

Only reason I'm even blogging right now is because it's raining out, and I have the flu. See, it's dumb to go out and fight megalomaniacs with the flu, but in the rain? That's just retarded.

I love when it rains, though. I like to watch the thunder and lightning storms, it makes you feel alive.

Wait...hold on a second, willya?

Okay, I'm back. A breaking news story just popped up on AOL. Looks like Electro's on the move.

That's dumb. It's raining! Won't he short-circuit or something?

Oh well. I'll just have to pull his plug.

Was that a dumb metaphor?

Yeah, it was a dumb metaphor.

* * *

**COMMENTS:**

_(subj:none)_

_It wasn't that bad of a metaphor..._

_--Sue Storm_

_---------------------------_

_(subj:Electro)_

_You know, you always tell the guy he's an idiot, but Electro just doesn't listen._

_--Deadpool_


	68. October 13th

**October 13th, 2007**

The band Yellowcard has a song called "Two Weeks From Twenty" Part of the lyrics go: _Get the hell outta Jersey and then he would never look back at all_.

Those lyrics are so true.

I hate Jersey.

Why? Oh, uh, let me recap for you.

Well, first off, in my opinion, Jersey is a N.Y. knockoff. They want to be us, but they can't. Because they're Jersey. Anway, I was sitting on a tower of the Brooklyn Bridge when all of a sudden this gas blows in my face. I was drugged. Oh, happy days.

And when I wake up, where am I?

_Jersey!_

I felt so sick and whoozy, I asked the guy for a barf bag. "Jeez. What do evil maniacs put in knock-out gas these days?"

"Hello, Spider-Man."

"Huh? Oh, hiya doin' buddy? Me? Oh, I'm great. I couldn't be better, infact, unless somebody crazy _didn't _drug me, _didn't_ tie me to a chair, and _told _me what the heck is going on here!"

The man laughed. I hate that. Why laugh when I make a joke about how confused I am? It's supposed to be putting it lightly, instead of me going off on him. Even if it is a joke.

"My name is Dr. Ling." I couldn't see his face, as the only light in the room was shining on me.

"Are you Chinese?"

"Yes."

"Just checking. You don't have an accent, that's why." I said.

"Spider-Man, I work for Tony Stark." (Tony StarkIron Man, for you dumb people)

That got my attention. "Don't tell me you stole some of his developing weaponry and decided to test it out on me."

He laughed again. _Why_ do they _laugh!?_ "No, Spider-Man," he said. "I need your help."

I rolled my eyes, even if he couldn't see it. "You sure got a funny way of asking, pal! Drugging me, kidnapping me...oh yeah, I'm eager to help."

"You help me, or I put a pair of scissors to that stupid little mask of yours."

"Untie me and get me a cup of Starbucks, and it's a deal."

He did it, too. I was surprised.

I eyed the cup of coffee. "That's not Starbucks." I said.

"Spider-Man, please focus. I beleive that there is leak inside Stark Industries that is sending the plans for the developing weapons to a group of near-terrorist level."

"This leak wouldn't be you, by chance?"

"No." Dr. Ling said.

"I thought Stark was out of the illegal arms business."

"He is."

"Righty-o then..."

"Spider-Man, we need you to head over to Stark Tower. You are a friend of the Avengers, no? I can not get in touch with Mr. Stark, but you can."

"Why not ask one of the actual Avengers? Why me?" I asked him.

"You were the easiest to kidnap."

"Oh, okay, I--_hey!_ Wait a second!"

"We will be in touch, Spider-Man."

"What? Now what do I--" more knock out gas. Go figure.

I wake up on a rooftop. I rubbed my head. Where was I again? I jumped off the roof, scaled the side of the building, and knocked on an open window. The woman in the room jumped. "Hey, lady. Where am I?"

"J-Jersey." she staggered.

"Oh great. _Jersey." _

* * *

**COMMENTS:**

_(subj:none)_

_Spider-Man, don't you think it was stupid of you to post that you're going to try to get information out of Tony Stark on the internet? _

_--Mr. Fantastic_

_---------------------------_

_(subj:yes)_

_Yes, it was stupid of him._

_Spider-Man, I can't begin to tell you how secure my building is. I don't even think I have employed Mr. Ling. I would not trust this man. He did kidnap you and drug you, after all. No, my industries have not been breached. _

_--Tony Stark_


	69. October 14th

**October 14th, 2007**

"Spider-Man. You actually showed up."

"Why wouldn't I, Stark?"

"Considering what I read--and commented on--in that little blog of yours, I would have thought you had more common sense."

"Yeah. Isn't my blog _snazzy?"_

How I snuck into Stark Tower--home of Iron Man and the Avenger's Mansion--is actually a funny story. Okay, maybe it's not funny. You tell me.

I knew Stark would have an eye out for me, and security would be chaotic. So walking through the front door and speaking with the receptionist was out of the question. But I did spot a Stark Industries truck heading towards the Tower. And, I tell you, the driver didn't lock the back door. Tsk, tsk. So I jumped in the truck and waited until they unloaded me--I was in a box. Smart, huh?

I didn't tell Tony Stark this, though. I made a really mysterious gesture. "I have my ways, Iron Man."

He laughed. "You continue to surprise me, Spider-Man."

"I'm good at that. Now, tell me about Dr. Ling."

"I don't know who this doctor is, Spider-Man, nor do I have any reason to believe he has accurate information. He did kidnap you, after all."

"Why would he go through all that just to give me false information?"

"I don't know."

"Well, Stark, just because you're part of the Avengers doesn't mean you're off the hook. I'm gonna make sure that a lot of people hear about this little incident!"

"Oh yeah? And how are you planning to do that?"

I repeated, "Isn't my blog _snazzy?"_

* * *

**COMMENTS:**

_(subj:none)_

_Spider-Man, be careful. Iron Man is more powerful and influential than this Dr. Ling guy. Don't make enemies with the wrong people. Take Stark's word for it! He's a good guy!_

_--John-nay Storm_

_---------------------------_

_--Tony Stark_

_---------------------------_

_(subj:Dr. Ling)_

_I did a background check on this Ling guy, webhead. Not the most sane person in the room. Stark actually had him fired--he personally saw to it. I think you were set up by this paranoid guy. Maybe he was looking for revenge?_

_--Luke Cage_

_---------------------------_

_(subj:RE:Dr. Ling)_

_Aw man! I hate it when the criminally insane mess with me! I'll have to find this guy and get the real story. (Remind me what the cops do again?)_

_  
--Your Friendly Neighborhood Spider-Man_


	70. October 17

**October 17th, 2007**

I don't like my job sometimes. I mean. it's really just one big lie. I lie about who I am, where I'm from, what I can really do...and then I get the same lies. But Dr. Ling...Dr. Ling is like, the King of Liars.

I found him in Jersey (I still hate Jersey, by the way) and he was surprised to see me. Dude, you kidnapped me. Expect a few visits!

"Spider-Man. Good to see you."

"Wish I could say the same, you liar-liar pants-on-fire."

"What?"

"Thing is, I can't believe I trusted your word over mine. You were fired by Stark and you just want revenge. 'Cept you don't have any cool powers or a way inside...like me." I poked him on the chest. "Listen, bunkie. Next time you want revenge, leave me out of your whole evil scheme."

He stared at me blankly.

"I have buddies up at the Avenger's Mansion, pal. Okay, they're not my buddies, since most of them hate my methods and sense of humor, but I do have acquaintances. One of those acquaintances did a 'lil background check on you. You were fired for being mentally unstable."

"I am as sane as you are, Spider-Man--"

"And, honestly, that's not sayin' much." I interuppted.

He breathed in deeply. "Spider-Man, you must believe me. Something is going to happen at Stark Tower! Something will happen! I do not know when, but soon!"

"Please, save your breath. I'm gettin' outta here...I _hate _Jersey."

* * *

**COMMENTS:**

_(subj:none)_

_You made the right decision, Spider-Man. You know who to trust._

_-Tony Stark_

_----------------_

_(subj:psh)_

_You're right, you don't have many friends on either side of the law. But deep down we all know where you stand. You're a good guy, that's all anyone needs to know._

_By the way, that background check cost me fifty bucks and a donught. You owe me._

_-Luke Cage_


	71. October 20th

**October 20th, 2007**

Okay, so I couldn't resist posting this song. It's by Yellowcard. (Yes, I've been on a little Yellowcard kick. What? They're good!)

_"City of Devils"_

_Man once sang to me, look at you saving the world on your own  
And I wonder how things are gonna be  
'cause the time here it passes so slow  
In the city of devils we live  
A city of devils we live_

Find somebody to learn  
Boy you gotta love someone more than yourself  
I can feel the fire of the city lights burn  
And it's hard to find angels in hell

Flying along  
And I feel like I don't belong  
And I can't tell right from the wrong  
Why have I been here so long  
In a city of devils we live  
A city of devils we live

Questions I can't seem to find  
To the answers I already have  
And you can't see the sky here at night  
So I guess I can't make my way back

Flying along  
And I feel like I don't belong  
And I can't tell right from the wrong  
Why have I been here so long

What if I wanted you here right now  
Would you fall in the fire  
Burn me down  
If I wanted you here right now  
Would you fall in the fire  
Burn me down  
If I wanted you here right now

In a city of devils we live  
In a city of devils we live  
A city of devils we live  
In a city of

Flying along  
And I feel like I don't belong  
And I can't tell right from the wrong  
Why have I been here so long  
I don't belong  
Don't belong  
I've been here too long  
too long  


Am I a sucker for songs? I like that one. Plus, what else am I gonna blog about? It's quiet here. Dr. Ling is nuts. Stark Tower knows what they're doing, everyone's happy...right?

Did I listen to the right person? Dr. Ling is nuts, right? Tony Stark was telling the truth, right?

ARRGH!

God, this place really is a City of Devils.

* * *

_No comments have been posted at this time. _


	72. October 25th

**October 25th, 2007**

Can someone look on my forehead, please? Because I'm sure there's a big fat "L" right in the center of it! God, am I the world's biggest sucker right now?

Don't know what I'm yapping about? Pick up a paper. Or, better yet, I'll post the article here.

_"At about 11:20 PM, authorities say, Stark Tower was robbed of its newly-developed weaponry on October 21st. "The burglary must have been an inside job," Chief of Police stated. "No alarms were triggered, no security tapes were used as evidence...the culprit had everything all figured out."_

_The weapons stolen included over fifty 'shock-guns', as they were being called, which shoot an electric pulse at its target; forty 'plasma-guns', as used by agencies such as SHIELD and SAFE; and a box of ten different assortments of bombs._

_"Most of the weaponry stolen was still in its developmental stage," Tony Stark stated. "It is not ready to be used. I don't know what could happen."_

_When asked about the inquiry past employee only known as "Dr. Ling" gave Spider-Man, Tony Stark did not comment..._

Well, somebody reads my blog.

But all those weapons are enough to supply a small army. Somebody is planning something big. Really big. Like, super-ginormo big.

Uh oh.

* * *

**COMMENTS:**

_(subj:none)_

_Dude, that is NOT good! Most of the superhuman community knows about this already. We're all keepin' our eyes out._

--John-nay Storm

_----------------_

_(subj:meeting)_

_Spider-Man, come to Stark Tower as soon as you read this. We have matters to discuss._

_--Tony Stark_

_----------------_

_(subj:ling)_

_You need to find Dr. Ling again. Find out how he knew about this. _

_--Daredevil_


	73. October 27th

**October 27th, 2007**

As soon as I read the comment Stark left on my blog for the 25th, I headed down to his Tower. He was not a happy camper. Heck, he wasn't even a camper. He was in his Iron Man suit. I must make him feel special.

"Spider-Man, Dr. Ling was right about the leak--"

"No, really?" I snapped.

"--as it is the only possible way someone could have broken into Stark Tower and stolen all those weapons. If this really is an act of terrorism--"

"You're screwed," I snapped again.

He nodded. "Spider-Man, I apologize. I should have done a background check and still investigated, even if I was sure that my Tower was secure."

"Yeah, you should have. But since you were so sure, now we have a mini-army forming that can do God knows what."

Tony Stark cleared his throat. "We need Dr. Ling. Can you find him?"

"Oh, so I'm your messenger boy now, Stark? Do it yourself. This is your fault, anyway!"

"Spider-Man," he said all serious. "This could be bigger than either of us think. I need your help. Please, find Dr. Ling and bring him here."

I looked at him and his dumb little mask. "Fine!" I said. "But you owe me big time."

So now I am going to look for Dr. Ling.

Ugh. Why is it Jersey?

* * *

**COMMENTS:**

_(subj:none)_

Spider-Man, you have to hurry! The weapons are still in their developmental stage!

_--Tony Stark _

_----------------_

_(subj:RE:none)_

_I'm hurrying! What does it look like?_

_--Your Friendly Neighborhood Spider-Man_

_----------------_

_(subj:Re:Re:none)_

_It looks like you're sitting at your computer blogging _

_--Tony Stark_

_----------------_

_(subj:RE:RE:RE:none)_

_Toche._

_--Your Friendly Neighborhood Spider-Man_


	74. October 31

**October 31st, 2007**

I hope everyone had a happy Halloween. I hope you all dressed in Spider-Man costumes. My Halloween sucked. I was in Jersey, finding Dr. Ling.

The man isn't hard to find. I just don't like him, that's all. I mean...he_ did drug_ me and tie me to a _chair._

"Ling! We need to talk!" I said as I found his car in the same spot I had seen it a while back.

"Spider-Man. You heard about the robbery, I take it."

"Get your butt over to Stark Tower, Ling. We all need to have a little chat."

"No, I can not--"

Then (I really_, really_ enjoyed this part) I pulled out a little tank of gas. It was the same stuff _I_ had been drugged with. _Oh, the irony! _He laughed, and I tried not to but it was actually pretty funny. He nodded. "We will go then, Spider-Man. I will meet you there."

"Oh, I don't think so, buddy! I'm hitchin' a ride with you!"

So he drove, with me on the roof of his car. It was fun. Like intense-surfing. Other cars were honking at us, y'know, since I was on top of his car. Dr. Ling didn't like that so much. He just nodded and mumbled, _"I know,"_ each time someone honked or shouted at him.

Tony Stark was not in a good mood. But I didn't care. I threatened to drug a guy who drugged me with the same gas. I was in a good mood. "Dr. Ling," Stark said. He was not in his Iron Man suit, but a nicely tailored black one with nice shoes. I mean, really nice shoes. They were all sleek and shiny. I wanted those shoes.

I lifted my head up and listened to what was going on. "How did you know about the leak?"

"I do not suffer from any mental conditions, as you fired me for. I am quite well, and I know what is going on." He grabbed for something in his pocket. It was a badge. "Detective Lee Spark. I was working on an undercover assignment for--"

"Wait, so a_ cop _kidnapped me and drugged me? _Oh, come on!" _

"I do apologize, Spider-Man. That was very inappropriate and unprofession--"

"You can say that again!" I shouted.

"Spider-Man, enough! Please continue, Detective."

"When you fired me, at first I thought you were onto my cover. But I realized that you let me go for other reasons. That is why I had to resort to such extreme measures. See--my precinct did not believe me when I said there was a leak. So since I was fired I've being doing this secretively."

"Ooooh," I nodded, getting it.

He nodded back. "I do not know who the leak is--that is why I need you to help me."

"We'll cooperate, of course," Stark said. I sneered. _Suck-up. _Stark nodded at me. "Thank you, Spider-Man."

"What, you're kicking me out? After all that?" I said with a tone. I couldn't believe it. I get no respect, no credibility. "Whatever," I said, and I made my way out.

But that is not the last they'll see of me, oh no. I got too involved in this case to just be dismissed. I'm goin' rouge, baby!...even if I was kinda rouge already. Whatever.

* * *

**COMMENTS:**

_(subj:none)_

_Glad Dr. Ling--or Detective Spark--was able to help._

_--Sue Storm _

_----------------_

_(subj:watch it)_

_Don't do anything stupid, Spider-Man!_

_--Luke Cage _

_----------------_

_(subj:Re:watch it)_

_Psh. Anything Spider-Man does is stupid._

_--Deadpool _


	75. November 4th

**November 4th, 2007**

Okay, so it's pretty obvious that I am not a bad guy. But really...what Tony Stark did--throwing me off the case--that was just mean. It's...it's mean, is what it is!

And if there is a small army out in the city because of Stark's weapons, who is gonna be the ones out there in the street fighting a mini-war?

All of us. Me, the Fantastic Four, the Avengers--not just Stark. So who was the one who broke into Stark Tower and evesdropped on their little conversation? Me.

First off: It is not hard to break into Stark Tower. Especially with superpowers. I mean, really--climb through a window, throw a wad of webbing over the security cameras, crawl through the air ducts, and you're good!

So when Stark and Ling/Sparks were directly below me, I stopped and heard this:

_Stark:_ You really think the Blackhood Gang did this?

_Undercover Rouge Detective Who Kidnapped Me And Drugged Me And Tied Me To A Chair: _Yes. The evidence is undesputable.Greg Satch, a member of the gang, was spotted here a few weeks prior to the robbery. He was posing as Michael Fisher, who was found dead in Blackhood territory. Fisher worked for security--and that is how the break-in was so well-planned.

_Stark:_ I'm not familiar with the Blackhood. What do you think they'll do?

_Fake Dr. Ling_: They'll attack. And they'll make it big.

So I'm not a Blackhood groupie myself, but I do know where they hang around. So after I listened to a little more chatting and stole a cup of coffee, I was on my way.

Blackhood territory ranges mostly in the Central Park area. That place is so huge--perfect place to raise an army undetected.

And undetected they were! I couldn't find them! I was out there for more than five hours sipping my stolen coffee. I finally called it quits around one-thirty. I mean, I gotta sleep. But I'll keep looking for them--don't worry.

* * *

**COMMENTS:**

_(subj:none)_

_You'll find them. You always do._

_--Mary Jane  
_

_----------------_

_(subj:!)_

_You broke into Stark Tower? Again? Ya think Tony would invest in some better security by now...  
_

_--Ben Grimm  
_

_----------------_

_(subj:get out there!  
_

_You have the knowledge that the Blackhood is out there with a weapons supplying a small army, and you call it quits? Get out there! Find them! Are you kidding? You're my hero, Spidey! Go do something! P.S.: I still love you and I'm still President of you Fan Club  
_

_--Flash Thompson _

_**A/N: I'm having a lot of fun writing this, and I hope you're having as much fun reading it! I'd just like to note that the Blackhood Gang is completely fictional, and that there is really no Blackhood Gang in Central Park.**  
_


	76. November 6th

**November 6th, 2007**

If I knew how to make one of those dumb smiley faces, I'd make one like this:o

Because the Blackhood just started a gang war in Central Park.  
Sorry to cut this short, really. I just saw it on the news. I have to get over there!

* * *

**COMMENTS:**

_(subj:none)_

_I'm coming! Nobody uses MY weapons for a petty gang war!  
_

_--Tony Stark_


	77. November 8th

**November 8th, 2007**

Central Park was the scene of a massacre. So far they've leveled off the death count to about twenty, but Central Park is big enough to store more bodies.

This is all Stark's fault.

I arrived there pretty late, and there had already been gunfire. Stark was there. So were the Fantastic Four. We seemed to have our own little team ready to stop the gang war.

But the Blackhood, they were merciless. They mowed them down, by the half-a-dozens.

And there was nothing I could do to stop the bullets from hitting the bodies. I watched, mortified. There was so much blood. It stained the grass and the walkways.

We went to disarm them. I kicked the guns from this one guy's hand--he ran off, and so did a lot of others--when they saw us coming.

And then I saw the Blackhood Gang leader. He called himself Stone. I chased after him, shouting, screaming, crying.

He fought.

He fell.

He snapped his neck.

And I didn't care. Gangs are going to be the end of the world as we know it.

So yes, the stolen weapons found their targets.

And now Stark has that on his hands. Serves him right, creating those guns like that. Who does that? Who makes weapons? Really?!

Ugh. I'm not in a blogging mood.

* * *

**COMMENTS:**

_(subj:none)_

Wow.That's...that's...

wow.

--Mary Jane


	78. November 12th

**November 12th, 2007**

I can not believe this crap.

_"Spider-Man:_

_We would like to ask you to come to the trail of Tony Stark, who is being sued for creating 'illegal' weapons, and stand as a witness..."_

A witness? I mean, come on! As if I am going to go to court, filled with cops, a bailiff with handcuffs, and a holding cell? As if!

But I feel bad for Stark. But you can't just go around creating crazy weapons! It's not natural.

Good luck, Tony. I will be there in spirit...and possibly the shadows...

* * *

**COMMENTS:**

_(subj:none)_

Gee. Thanks.

--Tony Stark

_-----------_

_(subj:serves him right!)_

You are so right(like always, my hero)! You can't go creating weapons! It's terrible and wrong and it serves Stark right!

--Flash Thompson

**_A/N:Thank you all so much for taking the time to read and, or review!_**


	79. November 15th

**November 15th, 2007**

I haven't done much lately. Oh, but I did tell Stark I wasn't going to court. He wasn't really happy about that. He kinda already knew, but I made it official.

"Spider-Man, it would mean a lot to me."

"I know. Sorry."

"Come on. I am in a bad situation."

I snorted. "No kidding."

_"Please."_

"Why should I pity you? You created _guns,_ Stark. _Guns_ that were made to _kill _people."

He seemed offended. "I never wanted innocents to be killed! Spider-Man!"

"What did you think the guns would be used for? You knew you were created death machienes, Stark. I'm sorry. But I can't stick up for you."

And I left him. It was not easy, or smart, considering Stark is a major power in the superhero world. But I trust my gut. And my gut is telling me that, even though Stark didn't mean for this to happen, he still deserves what he'll get.

* * *

**COMMENTS:**

_(subj:none)_

_Aren't you, like, required as a citizen to go? Don't you have to as a witness?_

_--John-nay Storm_

_---------_

_(subj:RE:none)_

_What are they gonna do, arrest me? I already have three warrants out!  
_

_--Your Friendly Neighborhood Spider-Man_


	80. November 18th

**November 18th, 2007**

Matt Murdock is Stark's lawyer. And if you don't know why that's funny, then shuddap, you don't even deserve to know. So, again, I was asked to go as a witness to his trial. I said no. Then the lawyer asked me. The lawyer scares me, so I said yes. But it was an unofficial yes, so I'm not sure I'm doing it. Should I? I mean, yeah, Stark's a 'co-worker', if you can have them in my business. But he also created _weapons!_ _Weapons_ that_ kill_ people. That's _bad,_ in case anyone forgot.

* * *

**COMMENTS:**

_(subj:none)_

_I appreciate it, Spider-Man. Really_

_--Tony Stark_

_---------_

_(subj:RE:none)_

_I'm not doing it for you, Stark!  
_

_--Your Friendly Neighborhood Spider-Man _

_---------_

_(subj:truth)_

_He's right, Tony. He's doing it because he's afraid of me._

--Matt Murdock

_---------_

_(subj:RE:truth)_

_...so? You're scary! And I'm tired of you yellin' at me. If I do this stupid case, will you stop yelling at me?_

--Your Friendly Neighborhood Spider-Man

_---------_

_(subj:RE:re:truth)_

_No promises._

--Matt Murdock


	81. November 22nd

**November 22nd, 2007**

Happy Thanksgiving, people! The trial won't be until Decemberish, so I have some time to practice escaping from a courtroom filled with cops.

Well, something unexpected happened today. Something that never happened before, at least not that I know of.

Someone hijacked a float during the Macy's Thanksgiving Day Parade.

I always watched the parade from a rooftop. Yeah, I freeze my butt off, but it's some view! Well, I was watching the parade when suddenly I see the big stupid-looking turkey float pick up speed. People jump off it and I see it heading straight for a crowd of people who are handling the Shrek balloon.

I jumped into action, bouncing off of the giant Shrek and landing on the speeding turkey platform. I opened a hatch below that leads to the secret place where the driver hides out. The man at the wheel is drunk, and then the real driver is unconscious. Before the guy even knew what happened, I butted the guy with my elbow and he fell over, out like a light. So then I pulled the emergency break, and I heard the float screech, but we were still skidding too fast! So I jumped back outside into the cold, hearing people scream, and I jumped behind the float.

I used the trick often, and I hoped it would work again as I sprayed multiple web lines that attached to the back of the float. I yanked down and pulled, trying to stop it from crashing into the Shrek crowd. It was not going to work, I knew that. But it had slowed down a lot. So I leaped to the front and braced myself, as I stuck out two hands and tried to stop the float with my own body strength. Now that I think of it, that was a dumb idea. I mean, really--who in their right minds jumps in front of a speeding float?

But sooner or later the float stopped...a good distance away from the Shrek people, but close enough to give them a scare.

And then I hear policemen screaming, "Don't let him get away!"

"Aw, come on! I just saved Shrek!" I shouted back at them.

I jumped on top of the still stupid-looking turkey as NYPD officers surrounded men, guns drawn. My hands were up, but I was not going to surrender. Haha. Yeah, like that'll ever happen.

I pointed to the hatch. "Down there you'll find the real driver and a drunk who thought he'd give it a joy ride."

"You mean, you didn't hijack it?"

I laughed. "No! I stopped it from killing Shrek!" I then cupped my hands around my mouth and shouted, "You're welcome, Shrek!"

And that was when I finally snapped and told them, "Happy Thanksgiving, officers." Yeah. I told people who were gonna arrest me to have a happy Thanksgiving. I'm a good person.

* * *

**COMMENTS:**

_(subj:none)_

_I saw that on the TV! Holy cow, Spidey!  
--John-nay Storm_

_----------_

_(subj:wow)_

_Nice job, Webs. You're one of a kind._

_--Kitty Pryde _


	82. December 2nd

**December 2nd, 2007**

Wow, it has been a long time. And I mean that sincerely--a very long time! What have you all been doing without my blog to keep you mentally stable?

The trail is going to be soon. In three days, as a matter of fact. And yes, I practiced running away from cops already, so in case anything 'happens' I am prepared. It was just today, actually. I was swinging in the city, wearing my thermal costume, since it's December already, when it started snowing. I like snow, I do. It's white and fluffy and it tastes good. But when there's snow on the roads, that means they're slippery. And New Yorkers aren't the best drivers.

So I heard the accident from three blocks away. It sounded pretty nasty. I hurried up and got to the scene, where there was a four-car pile up. I made sure no one was hurt, getting all the passengers out safely. It was when I was checking for injuries when a group of police officers run over. They're like, "Freeze, Spider-Man! Put your hands over your head!"

I looked at them and bluntly asked, "Why?"

"You caused this accident. Your swinging distracted the drivers and--"

"Oh, gimme a break already! Jeez! When will you people cut me some slack?" I threw my hands up in the air in an uncaring motion. "Okay, I'll let you bunkies take it from here. Little to no injuries--hopefully the guy in the black Ford has insurance." I nodded to the people, told them all I hoped they were okay, turned to eye the officers, and then took off on my way.

Okay, so maybe it wasn't great practice from running from the cops. But every little bit counts, right?

* * *

**COMMENTS:**

_(subj:none)_

_Yeah, that wasn't fair to accuse you of causing the accident. I mean--come on! Really? You're my hero! My hero doesn't cause accidents!  
_

_--Flash Thompson  
_

_----------_

_(subj:wow)_

_Just ignore it like you always do. The officers were probably just bored, anyway. _

_--Kitty Pryde _


	83. December 5th

**December 5th, 2007**

Man, court trials are boring. There are two evil lawyers, a judge with a cool hammer, a jury whose minds are probably already made up, and, of course, police officers. They don't like me.

So I didn't have to say anything today. I wasn't called to the stand, which would've been cool. Stark got slammed pretty hard. They played the whole, "why were you making weapons capable of mass destruction in the first place?" card. Very convincing. Score one for the away team.

Stark apologized, said that he's an icon in the business, blah blah, whatever. I should've brought my I-Pod. But he did say he understands what happened, but it was an accident. "It's like someone stealing your car and hitting someone with it. Is it your fault? No. But it's still your car that took the life," he said. I liked that part. I wanted to clap, but people didn't like me enough already.

After the trial Stark went over to me and thanked me for showing up. He asked if I'd be there for the next trials. Apparently people cant' make decisions with just one trial, so there will be more. I told him yes, of course. "What are bestest buddies for?"

When I left a police officer spit at my foot. It didn't hit, but it didn't make it any less demeaning or hurtful. "Hey! Ew! Watch it, loogie-boy!" I told him. He sneered at me, but I ignored it. But it's hard to ignore it after a while.

* * *

___**COMMENTS:** _

_(subj:cops)_

_Don't worry about the police, really. You've been getting a lot of crap from them lately, but don't take it to heart._

_--Deadpool._

_____-------------_

_______(subj:none)_

_______It's nice of you to show up at the trial. Thanks. It means a lot, Webs_

_______--Tony Stark _

-------------

_(subj:cool)_

_Man, I'd love to go to that thing! Do you know how cool that'd be, to actually testify? To swear to tell the truth and the whole truth and nothing but the truth? So cool. _

--John-nay Storm


	84. December 8th

**December 8th, 2007**

Oh no, oh no. This is bad, so bad!

I was at the trial right? Oboy, oh boy! It was a few days ago...I just woke up!

I was at the trial, and I was called to the stand. I sat in the little box, trying to act mature and all. I answered questions, blah blah. The lawyer said, "Did you know about the robbery in advance, Spider-Man?"

"Well, heh, that's kinda complicated..."

"Answer the question."

"Sort of. I was abducted by Dr. Ling--I mean, Detective Spark--and he tipped me off that he thought something was up. I warned Stark, but he didn't listen. It was this whole back-and-forth thing, until the robbery happened and there was a war in Central Park."

"Do you think the robbery and war are, in part, Stark's fault?"

"Woah, woah, buddy. Stark is one of the good guys. I dont--" Suddenly there was an explosion. At first I thought it was a bomb, but then I realized someone just busted through the wall. No warning from spider-sense, so quickly I leaped about of the way to help the lawyer, who had been hit in the head with some debris and was on the floor. Stark, without his Iron Man suit, was in trouble, though he did know a few martial arts moves that really helped him out. "Who are these guys?" I shouted over the chaos. He didn't answer, or maybe he did and I didn't hear him, because I went out like a light after being butted in the head with the base of a gun.

I woke up...I don't even know how much later. I was tied to a chair. Ha, long time since _that_ happened. Someone opened the door, and my mouth fell open. "YOU!"

It was him. Stone. The leader of the Blackhood Gang. He was...smiling.

"No...no way! You're dead. I saw you! I saw you die!" I was pulling at my restraints that held me to the chair, wanting to punch the crap outta the guy. He crouched down to my eye-level before the chair.

"You are an interesting person, Spider-Man. But I had to stop the trial, you see? They do not get it...After all, with Spark's help--"

"_Spark?_ That crazy detective was _in_ on this?"

"Of course. We...what is the word..._played _you."

My teeth were practically grinding each other. "Where's Iron Man?"

"He is safe. For now. But I would be more concerned with you. Stark we will deal with--I have a plan to make him take the blame for the entire gang war. But...well, we can not have you crawling around with the truth, can we, Webhead?"

I gulped. Stone stood, turned his back for a moment, and then turned to face me again, holding a pistol. He looked at it, stroking it. "The gun that killed Spider-Man...how much do you think it'll go for on Ebay?" He laughed, aiming the gun at me. I closed my eyes, afraid. I heard the gun fire. I waited. I waited to die. I waited for the pain, for the bullet to enter my body and end everything. But I felt someone cutting my restraints. I looked up. Iron Man. "Am I glad to see you," I managed, my voice shaky.

He helped me up out the chair. "I recorded everything he just told you. Feds are on the way."

"C-cool."

And as Stark turned to leave me alone in the room with the body of Stone, I said, "Don't _ever _ask me to go to another one of your trials _again!"_

* * *

___**COMMENTS:** _

_(subj:none)_

_Woah. Stone was alive? But now he's dead...again? Dang, this is gonna make that trial a heck of a lot more complicated. But I'm glad you're okay, Webs._

--John-nay Storm

_____-------------_

_______(subj:none)_

_______I am glad you are okay, Spider-Man. Thank you for everything. This nightmare is almost over._

_______--Tony Stark _

-------------

_(subj:dang)_

OMG SPIDEY!!1!11! YOU WERE ALMOST SHOT! OMG! I HAVE TO HOLD A MEETING FOR THE FAN CLUB RIGHT AWAY!!1!!!

--Flash

**A/N:Oh, Flash. I love that kid.**

**Thanks for everything, everyone. **


	85. December 14th

**December 14th, 2007**

Oh, happy days! Happy, safe, crazy-people free days!

There hasn't been any action lately. The city is actually quiet. It's awesome! Because lately I've had a terrible stomach virus and I really don't wanna be swinging around when I feel like I'm gonna puke. Not fun.

Ooh man. Don't feel too good...stupid stomach virus. But why am I typing about this, it's not like you care.

So...heh...kinda awkward; typing with nothing to type about...

* * *

___**COMMENTS:** _

no comments have been posted yet.

**A/N: I know, random. Just a quick, pointless update from Spider-Man. Well, there can't be action in his life ALL the time! **


	86. December 20th

**December 20th, 2007**

Um...excuse me? Can someone remind me when I said it was okay to rap about me?

_"We don't Superman no more, we just Spider-Man that hoe!" _ Are they kidding me? Crank That Spider-Man? Crank your_ mother!_

Why couldn't it be "Crank that Batman?" or "Crank that Mr. Fantastic" or something? Why _me?_ It's always _me. _I'm not Spider-Maning any 'hoe's!

_"Ooh! Look at me! I'm cranking that Spider-Man!" _Do you have any idea what this is gonna do to my street cred? If Johnny Storm does the dance to it I'm going to _die._

Well...I do have free time.. hrm...I wonder if the dance is on YouTube...

* * *

___**COMMENTS:** _

(subj: YOU!)

YOU! Crank that Spider-Man!

Haha. Me likey.

Oh-I am so learning that dance now.

--John-nay Storm

**A/N: Well...it's happened. I've been blogging for over a year and I am actually stuck. I have an idea I'm going to try to work out in my head. If I don't update before then, Happy Holidays! **


	87. December 23rd

**December 23th, 2007**

Have a happy holiday, everyone! I realize that--hey--hold on a second, did you hear that? Well, duh, you couldn't have. Wait, be right back.

_Hahahaha. Have A Happy Holiday, Fools. Spider-Man Won't Live Long Enough To See The New Year. He's Mine Now._

* * *

___**COMMENTS:** _

(subj: omg)

Who is that? What have you done to Spider-Man?

--Mary Jane

------------------

(subj: Spidey!)

Spidey! Oh Jeez. We'll find you!

--Sue Storm

------------------

(subj: none)

The Avengers are on it, too. We'll start scouting for Spider-Man. Who could've done such a thing?

--Tony Stark


	88. December 27th

**December 27th, 2007 **

Everyone just calm down. I'm fine. Call off the National Guard and the Avengers and all that. I'm fine. Okay?

I'm surprised you guys didn't find me. I was gone for a few days! _Honestly_.

Well, I was drugged, sedated, restrained--the works.

Guess who?

The crazy assassin lady. Am I_ never_ rid of these people?!

I was delirious and tied to a chair. Before I even spoke she slapped me across the face. "That is for the night with Daredevil. If he did not interfere the bullet would have been between your eyes rather than above your heart."

"Ow! So why slap me when it was Daredevil's fault?"

"Normally, Spider-Man, I kill my targets quickly and without hesitation. But you...I loath you. I want to make your life a living hell before I hand you over."

"Hand me over? To who?" I asked.

"The Kingpin, of course. I spoke with him shortly afterwards and he wants to break your neck himself."

"Yippie."

She punched me in the gut. And she did, she made my life a living hell. I had never been in so much pain. I couldn't sleep, couldn't eat. My body throbbed. What's worse, she didn't take a break during Christmas. I guess crazy assassin ladies don't do the holidays.

And for about three days I was pretty much miserable. I had a black eye, loose teeth, bruised ribs, and who knows what else wrong with me. So when she smiled an evil, evil frigging evil smile and told me it was time to go see Mr. Kingpin, I wasn't happy. I was happy to get out of there, yeah, but it wasn't like I was headed anywhere better.

I forgot how big the Kingpin is. He's really big. Huge big. 500 pounds big. Can break me in half with his bare hands big.

"Ah, Mister (last name inserted here). I've been expecting you."

I didn't say anything. I was only standing with help from the assassin lady.

He pointed to a chair. "Set him down there. Use the arm restrains, if you would." He went by the window to stare at the city he made a hell of a town while I was thrown into a chair. I had no strength in me, none. On the arm rests there were metal shackles. What kind of chair was that? She locked my arms in place, and apparently the two front legs of the chair had them too. So I was shackled down to a chair. Fun.

"Leave us, please."

"My payment?"

He threw her an envelope. I didn't look at either of them. I focused on breathing.

"You are not easy to track down, you know that? But you are a careless, teenage boy. They all make mistakes. Like lying and changing into your costume when you are almost certain no one is looking. _Almost_ certain. Now...why my hired hands typed on your little, idiotic blog, I do not know. To worry your peers, perhaps. But nonetheless...no one will find you. No one will help you. You are mine."

"Yours? _Yours?_ I don't know what you want from me, fatty. Kill me. Go ahead. But I don't belong to you."

He chuckled. He grabbed his cane--it had a diamond top to it. It seemed expensive. He gripped it firmly, and then with such force smacked me across the face with it. It was such a strong blow that the chair toppled over, with me in it. I shouted out with that one. I sort of wanted to die. I wanted to die, to be free of the pain. I almost heard my uncle calling me. But then I was struck again and brought back to a painful reality.

"You will die, do not worry," the Kingpin said. "But not yet."

I was taken into a room then. A locked room, with no windows, no air shafts, and a steel door that was triple bolted. My bed was stuck to the ground, and around my ankles were chains that were attached to my bed. I had just enough room to walk from one end to another. There was a toilet--how thoughtful of him. There was also a sink and a mirror. I would look in the mirror, look at my bruises. I was a mess. The Kingpin was serious about owning me. He wanted me at his will, to call me when he wanted me, to hit me when he wanted to. I didn't like it. I felt helpless. I_ was_ helpless.

It went on for two days. I sat in my room, he came in and pushed me around. Sometimes he would unlock my shackles, to let me run around and to show me how tired I was, how slow and weak I was. I didn't care. I was beyond caring.

But then he said something to me.

"That redhead girlfriend of yours is something. I'd like to bring her in here. Show her how strong her Spider-Man is."

"Don't you dare touch her!" I shouted at him.

He laughed, and I knew he'd do whatever the hell he wanted. I had to do something. So when he left I walked over to the mirror and I broke it with a jab from my elbow. I grabbed a big shard of glass that had fallen and gripped it tight. I then sat on my bed and waited. Sure enough he came in, and I stood up, hiding the glass by tucking it under my glove.

He came in, playing with the keys. "Run around in circles, move those _strong_ legs of yours," he laughed and mocked me. He put a key in my chains and unlocked me. He then looked at the mirror, shattered on the floor. But before he could do a thing I took my shard of glass and jabbed it into his shoulder, close to his neck. He shouted out in pain, and I ran out of the door. It was stupid of him to keep it open. But sometimes smart men do very, very stupid things.

The first thing I did was go to the redheaded girl that fatty was talking about. She screamed and aided to my wounds, but I was just happy to be with her. She cried. So did I.

But then I had to tell my family why I was not there for Christmas. "Yeah, auntie--I was kidnapped and beaten up. Oh, by the way, I'm Spider-Man." So my aunt looked at me, and I lied. I told her I had spent the entire Christmas Eve and Day with my girlfriend, and that we just had a romantic time. She believed it, but she was heartbroken. I was not there for Christmas.

I can't keep doing this. I'm sorry. But blogging just ruined my Christmas. It almost ruined my life. I can't keep doing this. Sooner or later someone will track me down again.

I may update it every once and a while, if something big happens that I need to comment on. But I learned a hard lesson today. You can't trust anyone. And the internet has a lot of people you can't trust.

I'm sorry.

* * *

___**COMMENTS:**_

_No comments have been posted at this time._

_**A/N: I'm not going to say that it is the end, because it's not. Spider-Man's Blog is a legendary fanfic that can not have a simple "The End" conclusion. I will not be updating it as frequently, but it is NOT over. I want to thank each and every one of you. You made this fanfic what it is, and your reviews and your messages and your adds kept me going for much longer than I ever imagined. Thank you, thank you, thank you! If you wish to read on, please add this story to your alerts. I may update it once or twice a month, but I have so much going on and this fanfic is literally never ending. Thank you again! ** _


	89. Februrary 4th

**Feburary 4th, 2008  
**

Oh, come on. You all had to know I was posting for this!

My Giants are in the Superbowl!

I was invited to a party at the Baxter Building, but I can't imagine Johnny Storm having an attention span long enough to focus on the game. If you all are rooting for the Pats, go ahead and root. But the underdogs are comin' out and ruining your pretty little undefeated streak.

NEW YORK GIANTS!

And I so excited! I'm watching the pregame stuff and--oh man! Five firetrucks just passed by. Not good. Someone had a chicken wing that was a little too spicy! If I miss the game I am going to freak out!

* * *

___**COMMENTS:**_

_(subj: superbowl)_

_Serves you right, not coming to my party. Deadpool is here. DEADPOOL!_

_ --John-nay Storm _


	90. February 11th

**Feburary 11th, 2008  
**

Did anyone, and I mean, anyone, check to see how I was? Hhrm? Check to see how the old webhead was doing? Because, you know, there was a fire. And that means, you know, I could be hurt. Or buried under the_ frickin' _beams.

I just got back. Yeah! Thanks, everyone, for caring so much about me. I was stuck under the rubble of the burning house forever! I missed the Superbowl!

A firefighter found me. Man, I thought I was never getting out of there.

So here's how it happened:

Someone was cooking for the Superbowl, and the kitchen caught on fire. Everyone got out fine, which is fantastic. But I went in just to make sure, you know, doing the whole 'hero' thing. So I didn't realize how bad the fire was, and a beam fell on top of me and knocked me out. I was buried under there for a heck of a long time.

I woke up a day or two later, and I didn't even realize what had happened. I was really dehydrated and hungry. I tried moving, but I didn't want to get buried even more, you know, make things worse. The beam that had fallen on me was crushing me. The firefighters were working on clearing the mess, little by little.

I felt someone move some stuff not too far above me. That's when the dude saw my costume. "Hey...holy crap! Youseguys! Youseguys! Gemme a medic!" I heard him scream. He took the beam off me, which was amazing. I could breathe again. He lifted me up. "Spider-Man! Are you okay?"

"Oy..." I moaned.

"Spider-Man! Oh my god, man!"

I was starting to feel a bit better, since a beam wasn't crushing me anymore. "Yeah..."

An ambulance was called, and I sat inside, breathing into an oxygen mask. I felt a lot better. "Man, how long was I under there for?"

"About a week, man," the firefighter told me. He was so amazed that he found me, he didn't want to leave me the hell alone.

"A_ week?_ Oh man! Oh, man!" I jumped out of the ambulance. "I gotta go!" I grabbed the guy on the shoulder. "Thanks, dude. I owe you one," I told him. The firefighter smiled. He was like, _O. M. G. Spider-Man touched me. _

So yeah, I was buried under a house. One thing to check off my Bucket List, huh?

* * *

___**COMMENTS:**_

_(subj: Dude!)_

_Oh my gosh, Spidey. One week? That's terrible! How are you even still alive?  
_

_ --Mary Jane_

_----------_

_(subj: RE:Dude!)_

_It ain't easy, let me tell you...  
_

_ --Your Friendly Neighborhood Spider-Man_


	91. May 18th

**May 18nd, 2008  
**

You people need a hobby.

Really. I'm out there, swinging in my pretty tights, savin' the free world as we know it, and all you can do is send me messages bitching at the fact that I haven't blogged in months. Well, excuse me! Let me fix my nerd glasses and get my bowtie, so I'm in the proper freakin' blogging mood.

Jeez.

So, I've been good. Life's been hectic. Not that you care.

So, let's see, what can I interest your dumb little brains on today...hrm?

Ooh. Got one.

You idiots watch _Bugle News?_ Jameson decided to try a freakin' television show, since people don't know his ugly face well enough or something like that. Well, who is always the talk of the show? Yours truly.

Anyway, Jameson talks about me and how I'm the reason for the polar bears dying up north and blah blah blah. And then they get to the footage and make fun of me when I get beat up, and then they blame me when I win and make me a conspirator or something. So, they show the footage, and--hrm...I don't have a link to it. Here, this is how it was:

Doc Ock: I hate you, you're annoying, go die.

Me: Evil will never triumph, Doctor Octavius! I, your friendly neighborhood Spider-Man, will defeat yoU!

Doc Ock: I still hate you, and you're still annoying, and now I'm going to kill you

Me: I will foil your evil plans and stop you from...doing whatever you're doing!

Okay, so it didn't go down like that _exactly._ But Basically I kicked Ock's ass, and if his metal arms had asses, I would've kicked those, too. But I got my web fluid inside his handy-dandy tentacles, and it completely messed with the wiring inside those things. It was a work of pure genius on my part. Then again, I _am_ pure genius, so no one should be surprised.

So I finish up with Doc Ock, wave to the cameras in my face, and go off thinking I did something good for humanity. But then I watch Jameson's news show. And Doc Ock, apprently, got away before he could be taken in. So I'm like great, that's just great. He's hard enough to beat once!

I spent two days trying to find this guy. Two days! And I was working on no sleep and a hotdog from the stand on Seventh Avenue.

And then he's robbing a bank across the street. I have good timing with stuff like that.

Octavius saw me, and threw a brick at me. Where he got a brick, I have no idea. I dodged it, and taunted him with, "Ock, I dunno what's worse, your aim or your haircut!" He pulled the whole, "You won't be laughing after I kill you and drape your body over the Brooklyn Bridge!" spiel. I just nodded. Uh-huh. Yeah. Sure. And then, guess who I see at the bank.

Jameson.

This guy needs to get a hobby, too.

Octavius saw where my eyes were, and he instantly grabbed Jameson. "Put him down, Octopus!" I shouted at him.

Octavius just laughed, squeezing Jameson with a tentacle. Jameson was bright red. He had wads of cash in dufflebags, so he darted out of the bank with Jameson in hand. But not before whacking me in the head with a tentacle, sending me to the floor. (What the hell, spider-sense?)

I wasn't completely unconscious, but I was out of the game. And so is Jameson. Jameson hasn't been seen since.

___**COMMENTS:**_

__

_(subj: none)_

_Jameson's gone? Why aren't you throwing a party?_

_John-nay Storm_

--

_(RE: subj: none)_

_Shut the hell up, Flame-for-Brains_

Honestly.

_Your Friendly Neighborhood Spider-Man_


	92. May 22nd

**May 22nd, 2008  
**

Don'tcha just love ransom notes?

The good thing is that Jameson is alive. Doctor Octopus really doesn't have a motive for killing him, does he? Killing Jameson would technically make my life easier--unless he plays the whole "Spider-Man did it!" card. Then no, life would not be easier. Life would suck. And so would prison.

The _Daily Bugle_ recieved the ransom note and threw it in their paper. Doc Ock didn't exactly call me out, which was a nice change. Now it's not my fault. But still, of course I'm going to do something. He's demanding five million dollars for Jameson. Five million! Jeez. Why couldn't he have just robbed a bank of five million and called it a day? No, he has to go around kidnapping unimportant people who think that they're important. Of course.

The _Bugle _reports that 'the police are handling the situation'. Psh. As if the police can handle Doc Ock? I love the boys in blue, don't get me wrong. But sometimes you gotta fight freaky metal arms with freaky spider powers.

I've got to find out how Ock is going to do the exchange, and where. More importantly, though, I need to find out where he's keeping that blockhead of a newspaper editor. He's probably ranting that Octavius is working with me on this one right now. And I'm working on saving this guy?

* * *

**COMMENTS:**

__

_(subj: jameson)_

_Of course you won't let the police handle it. Of course you have to jump in._

Spider-Man, this is Jameson we're talking about. Don't you think it'd be better if you didn't get involved?

--Deadpool

--

_(subj: none)_

_No, Deadpool's an idiot. I'll tell you if I find out anything._

_--Daredevil_

**_A/N: I wanted to make this longer, but I had to go to the hospital and I threw it in as a place holder )_**


	93. May 27th

**May 27th, 2008  
**

If there is one thing--one thing--I have learned, it is the cliche about scary, old abandoned wearhouses.

What's the cliche?

It is never just a scary, old abandoned wearhouse. Nine times out of ten, there is a crazy supervillain hiding out in one. The one time out of ten, however, you can rush in, see that there's no crazy supervillian, and hope that no one was watching you look like an idiot.

So I took that nine out of ten chance and headed for some scary, old abandoned wearhouses riding the edge of the Hudson. On my way there, I thought about the logic of the situation and, in concusion, found none. I am going out to fight an insane doctor with four metal arms, each of which want to kill me, to save a man who thinks I'm a liar and a fraud. I stopped once I landed ontop of one of the wearhouses and thought about turning around and letting Jameson get what he has been asking for for years.

But then he would have been right. And I feel like I've been trying to prove him wrong all my life. Besides, this is the kind of stuff that heroes do. They save people. Even people that don't like them and rant about them in their second-rate editorials.

After fighting people like Octavius over and over and over and freaking over again, you start to feel like you know them. You can get inside their heads better. And, well, that helps when you need to find a blockhead newspaper editor who would shoot me if it was legal. It probably is legal nowadays...anyhow, I figured that Octavius wouldn't have hurt him yet. Jameson was no good to him dead.

I honestly was tempted to knock on the front door and shout, "Special delivery!", but I wasn't getting the feeling that it would be a good idea. I scaled the building, peering through the glass windows that lined the roof. What I saw irked me.

Jameson was sitting there, tied to a chair, directly underneath me.

Something didn't feel right.

My spider-sense went nuts. Was it Jameson? Was he in danger? Where was Octavius? I felt panicked. That was when a metal arm slammed down on my shoulder, pushing me through the glass window. Shards of glass pierced my skin, and I didn't have enough time to shoot a webline. I hit the floor, hard and moaning in pain. A lot of pain.

I knew Jameson was watching me with wide-eyes, and I hated looking weak in front of him, but the fall had really left me in a bad state. How had I not seen Octavius? What the hell was wrong with me? No, really. Now that I think back at it--what in_ the_ hell was wrong with me? How was I so off my game? That's not like me, is it? No...I always dodge attacks so that I can make fun of Octavius' aim, and how it's worse than his haircut. Whatever, okay, back to blogging.

So where was I? Gets to wearhouse, Octavius pushes me through window on roof, I fall and land hard, Jameson watches, what the hell was wrong with me?...right, okay. So I manage to get up, and that was hard all on its own. Octavius then grabs me by my neck with one of his metal arms and hoists me into the arm. I'm dangling, my feet kicking and my hands trying to pry the pincers from around my neck. Jameson is watching the whole thing.

"You hate the wall crawler as much as I do, Jameson," Octopus grinned, his eyes were completely on me, which made me a little nervous, I'll admit it. "You get a front-row seat to his demise." Ah, so that's what this was all about. Octavius trying to prove some sick, twisted point. Yeah, like Jameson was about to watch my demise. Psh, yeah, that was going to happen.

But I waited. I waited for Jameson to say something. He was sitting there, tied ot a chair, his mouth gaping, but he didn't say anything. I was about to die, and he said nothing. After a moment or two, I realized I'd be dead before he decided to turn up the volume on his voicebox. I aimed web-fluid at Octavius' eyes, one of my oldest tricks in the book. I began to web his face, aiming the sticky fluid as best as I could as he started to thrash around. He finally released me, though he made a point to throw me against a wall. I knew that Octavius was out for blood--well, he always is, so that wasn't new. But I needed to get JJ out of there.

I ran over to him, my hands going to untie him from the chair. "You really need to find a better body guard," I told him. "Who lets their boss get kidnapped by a crazed scientist with for metal arms" I helped Jameson stand up, although my own body was screaming out in pain. That happens after you fall a few stories. I picked Jameson up and spun a webline straight up, yanking the two of us to the ceiling. "The _Bugle_ is gonna have a hell of an exclusive," I said, managing him up through the broken window that I'd fallen out of. He still didn't say anything. Why wasn't he ranting? That was weird. I figured he'd be going through a list of everything I've done wrong in the world.

Octavius was after us--the dude just can't take a chill pill and say to himself, "You know what, Otto? You tried. Why not relax, take a vacation, not bother Spider-Man for a week or two, because he probably hates you too, and just calm you ass down?" But no, they never say that. They're not logical, they're crazy and derranged. I really think I have yet to meet one bad guy that I can say has all his marbles. If you think of one, lemme know. I'll give you a gold star.

"You all right, JJ?" I asked him, jumping to street level so I didn't have to carry him anymore. He was about to answer, but then a woman screamed and I saw Octavius on his way. I pushed him, telling him to run, that I'd keep Ock busy. I'm _always_ the one who has to keep Ock busy. I sent Jameson running, while I turned around to fight off Octavius. "Let's go, Ockiepoo!"

As Octopus came at me, he shouted out and fell to the ground. Something had struck him; someone. "Daredevil!" I shouted, more than happy to see him. He smirked at me. "Told you Deadpool was an idiot. Go get Jameson out of here, Spider-Man. I'll handle Octavius."

I nodded, knowing Jameson needed to get the heck out of there. Even running, Octavius and his brigade of metal arms could catch up. I chased after him, swinging above the streets on a webline. "Let's go, JJ!" I said, going lower and grabbing him. He shouted and squirmed, but eventually stopped acting like a five year old. "Put me down!" he shouted at me. I looked below us and so did he. He didn't realize how high up we were. "I'll drop ya," I told him. He frowned, not finding it funny. Oh well. Tough crowd.

I set Jameson down in Times Square; busy enough, he'd blend right in. He looked at me, and I looked at him. "I'm expecting a thank you card," I told him before swinging off.

And did I get one? No! I should know better than to expect anything, though. I mean, it _is_ Jameson we're dealing with here.

**COMMENTS:**

__

_(subj: Octavius)_

_Octavius escaped into the sewers, Spider-Man. Keep alert. Maybe watch over Jameson_

--Daredevil

--

_(subj: RE:Octavius)_

_What? I'm Jameson's babysitter now?_

_--Your Friendly Neighborhood Spider-Man_

**_A/N: I broke my leg and my wrist a few days ago, and the cast makes it really hard to type--updates may be slow._**

**_Also, I just looked at my stats. _****_over 4600 _****_hits for this story, holy crap. Thank you guys so much, really. Man, I missed Fanfiction._**


	94. May 31st

**May 31st, 2008**

Whether you think so or not, I'm a nice guy.

So, when someone gets kidnapped, I do the thing a nice guy would do, and go check up on them, make sure everything's okay. And...of course, to sort of rub it in his face.

The _Daily Bugle_ building was never designed to keep me out. It was never Spidey-proof. Nothing is Spidey-proof, really, but you get my point. I know where Jameson's office is by heart--I've broken in there enough times. Hell, I probably know the guy's social security number.

Jameson was not in his office when I climbed in through the window. I sat in his over-sized swivvel chair, reclining backwards and relaxing. It must feel good to sit back in that chair everyday and act like you own the free world. Nah, that's not Jameson. That's Oprah. Everyone knows that.

I stared at the ceiling, rocking myself back and forth in the chair a bit aimlessly. I had been looking at the tiles on the ceiling so intently that I didn't even realize Jameson was standing there after a while. When had he come in? I tried not to look surprised. I was happy I was wearing my mask, because my expression was anything but together.

"JJ!" I smiled. "Back at work already? No recovery time?" I was surprised that he hadn't charged for the phone and called the police already. Or insulted me. Or...hey, what was going on?

Jameson was standing there, actually quiet, his face not as red as I thought it would've been from seeing me in his office. "Spider-Man," he said. Was that a greeting? Did he--did he just greet me?

"Did someone kidnap Jameson again and make a level-headed clone of him? That guy could use a break from being a hostage."

Jameson didn't show any emotion in his face. "Octavius told me that he was going to kill me."

I wasn't sure how to respond to that. I figured a simple "okay" wouldn't really do anything. That's when I realized--was Jameson thanking me? Or, was he trying to? I eyed him oddly, not sure how to react. I hadn't been expecting anything but a _"Get the hell out of my office!"_ from him. I nodded, not standing up from his chair. "Well, yeah." I said matter-of-factly. "Did you think he tied you to a chair so he could give you a Care-Bear hug?"

Jameson wasn't amused. My little jokes never really amuse anyone, come to think of it. But do I stop telling them? No.

"What are you doing here, Spider-Man?"

I got up from his chair. "Just making sure you're all right," I said. I didn't add in the fact that I had planned to rub it in his face; that would've ruined the Kodak moment we had going on.

He nodded. For once, I think that he didn't know what to say.

"I didn't see any slander on the front page," I told him. "Are you feeling okay?"

He laughed. Jameson laughed. I stood there, blinking, as he said that he was fine. I nodded. "All right, JJ. You rest up. Write something mean and completely false about me, that'll get you back into your old routine."

He laughed _again._ I don't think I've ever heard him laugh. It was a really weird noise. Unnatrual. He stood there, in silence, after that. After a bit of realizing I didn't have the mindframe to think of anything insulting or annoying to say, I made for a window. And Jameson said nothing.

I thought about it all the way home after that. Was Jameson finally coming aroud? It's not possible. I know better than to keep my hopes up.

* * *

**COMMENTS:**

__

_(subj:JJ)_

_Jameson? Laughing? It's a sign of the apocolypse._

--John-nay Storm


	95. June 12th

**June 12th , 2008**

Did you know that I have a Myspace? Really, who decided to make me a Myspace? Did I ask for one? No.

Anyway, so that was fun fact of the day...

Today was kinda boring. I stopped a mugger and took out some frustration on his face. The woman that I saved didn't even bother to stick around. I couldn't blame her--I was beating the crap out of the guy.

I have been really stressed lately, though. I think I need to lie down on a red couch and spill the dirt to some shrink who says "Ah, I see" over and over again. Not only is my real life hectic,--which I won't be sharing, but nice try--but Spider-Man's been ripped apart lately. Did you see the cover of the _Bugle?_ (And I thought Jameson cared). Not only did the editor tear me to shreads, but it had a letter from Octavius in there, where he totally badmouthed me!

_Spider-Man is an incompetent fool, who uses his immature wisecracks as an escape of the real danger he faces because he simply cannot handle it. He doesn't understand the true nature of this world, and I plan on teaching him his place as an inferior, mindless freak that does not deserve to even pretend to wear the title 'hero.' _

Come on. Don't even tell me I deserved that!

So not only is Octavius out there and at large--enough so to take the time to write a letter--but he's determined to bring me down. And I have to admit, it's sorta working. At least it is with the media--check out the other newspapers.

* * *

**COMMENTS:**

__

_(subj:none)_

_The_ Times _and _Post _have details on it too. Don't let it get to you, then you're letting him win._

_--Reeds Richards _

_--_

__

_(subj:none)_

_I laughed._

_--Deadpool_


	96. June 27th

**June 27th , 2008**

Another day in the life.

Nothing much has happened lately. City's been quiet. That is always good news, right? No alien invasions, no insane megalomaniacs. Things are calm. I've been relaxing.

The _Bugle_ doesn't buy it, though. Jameson doesn't think New York is allowed to be quiet. He hasn't blamed it on me, though. That's new.

That was sarcasm, by the way.

"Spider-Man is up to something!"--did anyone else read that? Really? I'm up to something? I didn't even know. Thanks for the heads up.

**COMMENTS:**

__

_there are no comments at this time_

**_A/N: I've got some bad news. I'm moving, and won't be able to update until around September. But I'll start it up again as soon as my computer is set up in my new house. I wanted to update beforehand._**


	97. September 6th

**September 6th , 2008**

Did you guys keep track?

It's been a month or two. I'm sure you guys could barely deal with the fact that I wasn't updating. Well, I was busy with saving all your asses, so I'm sure you'll thank me later.

So, did you guys hear about the Billy Joel concert out at Shea Stadium? Anyone go?

Here is what _I_ was doing while everyone else was listening to the music.

So, some idiot--guess who--decides to try and ruin the show for all my New Yorkers out there. Electro. He wanted to start a power surge to shut down the show, and then I'm sure he was planning something else. Probably to kill everyone in the stadium.

"Hey, Sparky," I said. I had been perched in the shadows, my eyes peeled for any funny business. Of course, this would actually be funny, because Electro's such an idiot it's hard for it not to be.

"You! What are you doing here?" He didn't seem too happy to see me. It hurt my feelings--no one really is happy to see me anymore, though, so I guess I should be used to it.

"I'm here to film a bootleg. What are you doing?"

Electro sneered, and he aimed a wave of electricity out me. Another reason why I love my spider-sense. It'd helped me catch on to his funny business in the first place. "If I paint a bullseye on my chest, would it help your aim?"

"Shut up!" he shouted back, focusing on me now, rather than his project.

I swung a webline, kicking off and aiming my feet at his middle section. I got the kick in, but not before my spider-sense warned me that getting so close to the human powerhouse wasn't such a good idea. I shouted out as I felt Electro get in a cheap shot, my body convulsing as I dropped to my knees. Electrocution. Not fun.

I managed to roll away from another blow, trying to recover. I miss the days where I could defeat Electro with some rubber gloves and a bucket of water.

Then I heard screams. At first I thought something had happened, but it was the crowd. The show was starting.

"You're making me miss the show. How rude."

Electro never was one for manners. He kept trying to kill me. I knew I had to lead him away from this stadium; all the people that could get hurt made me nervous.

I headed off towards the surrounding area, Electro following. At first I thought I was gaining on him, but then I frowned; he was moving slow. Too slow. Something didn't feel right.

Then something else hit me. It wasn't electricity, but it caused me to yelp with surprise, and it messed up my swing pattern, sending me to the street. My spider-sense had been a bit delayed. "What the--?"

Shocker.

Shocker?

"Hey! Get away from him, he's mine!" Electro shouted.

My head moved back and forth between the two. Shocker didn't seem all that angry, although Electro's accusation seemed to nerve him. "Hey, easy, light bulb."

I got up, unsure who to attack first.

"Light bulb?" Electro asked. "I'll show you light bulb!" The hothead aimed his attacks towards Shocker now, not me. I almost wanted to laugh. The idiot, instead of getting Shocker to help kill me, was so selfish that he went and attacked him instead. I wish I had a camera, YouTube would have loved that.

It was then that I heard sirens. Shocker had been being chased to begin with. I'm not sure how I managed to miss that. Maybe I should have been more focused on the crime, you know, being a hero and all, rather than a music concert.

I was pretty sure the police could handle it. I just wasn't in the right mind to try and kick their butts. It takes something, and I was missing that adrenaline that I needed to survive such a fight. So, I left.

And you will not believe how people will not let it go.

They've been calling me a coward, a hypocrite, a phony--everything. I mean, I left one thing to the cops. I still save the day--besides, the police are always complaining at how I steal their jobs, anyway. I let them do one thing, and now they change their minds?

Psh, whatever. Let the press have a field day with it. I don't care. I'm just so tired of being unappreciated around here.

Oh yeah, and if you went to that concert? You're welcome for stopping Electro from blowing you all up.

**COMMENTS:**

__

(subj: none)

You are just a whining baby.

This is what you signed up for when you put on that stupid costume of yours, Webs.

Jeez. We are all so tired of you bitching.

"It's not fair. I try. People hate me."

Boo-hoo. Poor you.

But enough with the god-damn self pity.

--Deadpool

**_A/N: You guys are so patient. I'm all moved in, although my AP classes will kill me before I can update again.  
_**


	98. September 30th

**September 30th , 2008**

Where has this month gone?

Jeez. September is over already. It's crazy.

School sucks, bad guy sucks, everything sucks. Sucky, sucky, sucky.

My teacher asked me today why I didn't finish my homework. I told her I didn't have time. She didn't believe me.

Maybe if I told her I was helping the police chase Rhino around the city she would have believed me. "Yeah, ma'am. I was trying to catch a giant guy in rhino armor." That would have gone over well.

Rhino's stupid. He's big, but he's stupid. Really frickin' big, though...

Anyway, so I tried my webbing. That didn't work. He mowed right through it, and two cop cars in the process. The police blamed me for the damage, if you read the paper recently (By the way--did you read that Weekly Enquirer crap? That I wear a mask because of bad acne? Who came up with _that?!). _

I'm gonna skip the details, because there are a lot of details in taking down a giant rhino-man. But I just wanted to note the lack of gratitude and enthusiasm I got for it. And my F on my homework paper.

**COMMENTS:**

__

___(subj: none)_

_You expect too much. Really. No one cares, Spidey. Stop trying._

_-Deadpool_

--

___(subj: take it from me)_

_Spider-Man, not everyone is gonna thank you. Learn that now, rather than later._

_--Daredevil  
_


	99. October 6th

**October 6th, 2008**

I'm a nice guy. But sometimes I just get really ticked off.

The City's not a safe place, that's like a scientific fact or something. That's why there are people like me to stop people like them--the bad guys.

But then there are people who aren't like me, but who aren't like them.

You know who I'm talking about.

Deadpool.

There had been an attempt at a jewlery heist--'attempt' because I stopped it--when he has the nerve to show up. I hate this guy.

"Spidey, nice blog." (He's been commenting me and making me feel like an idiot.)

I dropped the last bad guy, the diamonds scattered all over the floor. The glass to the shop was broken, the alarm was ringing like crazy. "What are you doing here?" I snapped.

He just stood there. "You're an idiot." (See, I told you.)

I stood there, feeling my face heat up under my mask. "Get out of here, Deadpool. I don't want people thinking I'm actually friends with you."

"It's the other way around, Webs," he said. He shrugged his shoulders. I still wasn't sure why he was even there in the first place.

Then there came the police sirens. My spider-sense was going nuts on me. He ran towards the broken window, hopping through the glass when the boys and girls in blue showed up. They had their weapons drawn. Lucky me.

"Spider-Man, put your hands up now!" I complied--I mean, really? Don't people know I try to stop things like this already?

Then Deadpool came out; people don't like him. The cops, doing their job, assumed we were working together, because that is oh so likely. "You both are under arrest."

"For what?" Deadpool snapped. I turned around and looked at him, shooting him a glare--he couldn't see it, though, because of my mask. You work _with_ the authorities--you don't frickin' question them and make them think you're guilty.

"Put your hands up!"

Mine were down again, and I realized that Deadpool almost always brought trouble; I should have left when he came along. Deadpool snickered, and then he started running. "What the--?" Someone fired at him and I jumped. He was calling for me to follow him, that I was stupid and I'd get my tights-wearing ass thrown in jail if I didn't trust him. "Trust you?" I asked, chasing after him, sticking to a wall. "Are you insane? Why would I trust you?"

Deadpool didn't answer. We were too busy running from the NYPD to be answering each other. We kept to the rooftops, altough the helicopter that was faint in the distance wouldn't have trouble finding two costumed lunatics.

"This way, moron," he said, jumping down in a gap between two buildings. We crouched behind a dumpster, and I suddenly realized I was with him--working with him. What the hell was I doing?

"Dammit, Deadpool!" I shouted, and he shushed me, since we were still in hiding. I guess he was a pro at hiding from the law. "No, don't shush me! Everything was fine until you showed up!"

"Shut the hell up, Websy," he said. "Do you want to get arrested? Christ, just shut that flabbing mouth of yours and calm the hell down."

I shut up, and he rolled his eyes--I think. "What, did I hurt your feelings now?" He asked after I was quiet with mock caring.

"No," I said. "You told me to shut the hell up, so I shut the hell up. Stupid."

"Moron," he countered.

"Idiot."

"I know you are, but what am I?" He thought he was frigging hysterical. I had no idea someone could be so immature.

I waited until he gave the go--I really wasn't in the mood to fight with Deadpool or get arrested. When he stood up, so did I. He looked at me. "Just stop tryin', kid. You're gonna get yourself in jail one day."

"You're one to talk. And don't call me 'kid'."

"You're too young and stupid for this work, _kid."_

I was fuming. "Gimme one good reason why I shouldn't have _you _arrested."

He laughed, and I felt dumb. I hate feeling dumb. He patted my head like I was three. "Easy there, little Spidey-Man."

I was about to yell at him, but my spider-sense started flaring at me again. Out of the corner of my eye I saw something. "Watch out!" I shouted, but then the trigger of the gun was fired, and a police officer sent a bullet our way. It hit Deadpool square in the shoulder. He shouted out--I haven't heard a scream like that in a long time--and he fell down to the floor.

I knew what I was doing was wrong, but I aimed a webline at the woman, knocking the gun from her grip. I webbed her feet to the floor and picked up Deadpool without looking at his bulletwound. There wasn't time for that.

"Dammit, you're heavy," I complained, trying to help him walk but mostly dragging him. He groaned. "Shut...up, you son of a--" He stopped then. Maybe it wasn't such a good idea to curse out the person who was trying to save your life.

"Yeah, yeah," I said, not sure where I could bring him. But I had to get him out of there--if the cops came again I could get away just fine, but a wounded Deadpool? Not so much. I've been shot before. You can't do anything for yourself when you're shot. Have you ever been shot? Yeah, so don't judge.

Deadpool was groaning and making a lot of noise. I shushed him--haha, how does he like it?--and tried to limp him over to an alley or something, someplace where we could just sit for a minute and I could see how bad he was hurt.

He was hurt pretty bad.

There was a lot of blood. I remember when I used to get queasy at the sight of it. I blinked, unsure of what to do. I knew the bullet had to come out, and that I had to stop the bleeding. I took his shreded costume and ripped it--he actually complained about that--and compressed the wound.

"Leave it to you to get shot," I commented.

"Shut up."

I heard the sirens still. I had an itch to just leave and save myself, but I didn't. Thing is? I know Deadpool would have left me. But I didn't go, because I'm a good guy. Remember?  
Oh, and all you readers who agreed with Deadpool and think I'm whiney? This is why I whine. Because I do things like this.

Deadpool shouted out in pain when I tried to remove the bullet, and I quickly covered his mouth with my hand. I shushed him again, holding my hand there until I was sure he wouldn't scream again. The cops were coming. Him screaming was not a good thing when there was the potenital arrest thing going on up in the air.

"And you call me a baby," I said, although I don't remember the last time he specifically called me a baby.

He didn't say anything. I sort of liked Deadpool when he wasn't annoying and immature and always shouting profaine insults.

"You are a baby," he snapped. He shifted his weight; he seemed to be in a lot of pain. Well, duh. He just got shot. Pain and getting shot sort of go hand in hand.

"What kind of superhero are you?" he asked me.

I blinked. "Excuse me?" I was trying to save his life here.

"You heard me."

"Yeah, I did. And that's why I said 'excuse me?'."

He snorted and pushed me away. "I don't need your help."

"You did a few minutes ago."

"Well now I don't."

I rolled my eyes behind my mask. "You know what?" he asked. "Fine. Fine, fine, fine. You go and bleed with a bullet in your frickin' shoulder. I am so fed up with you." I spun a webline, determined to leave. I was through with him. Through! "Do me a favor, next time you see me? _Don't_ stop to say hi." I tugged on the webline and I shot up in the air.

Instantly I felt bad about leaving him. He'd just been shot. I tried to help him, yeah, but just because he's the biggest jerk with the biggest ego doesn't mean that I should have left him. Damn that Jimminey Cricket on my shoulder.

* * *

_(subj: none)_

_Have you heard from Deadpool since, or seen him? How do you know if he's okay?_

_--Rogue_

_--_

_(subj:RE:none)_

_Hey, I tried to help him. I dunno where he went. Get off my case._

_--Your Friendly Neighborhood Spider-Man_

_--_

_(subj:Deadpool)_

_You're gonna beat yourself up over this one, too, aren't you?_

_--John-nay Storm_

_--_

_(subj:RE:Deadpool)_

_Most likely, yes._

_--Your Friendly Neighborhood Spider-Man_


	100. August 16th

**August 16th, 2009**

And you all thought I was dead.

Admit it.

You thought I was d-e-a-d_ dead_, all because I didn't update my stupid blog. Well, I'm not dead. Sorry to disappoint. Although, I have to give you credit, for a good long month or so you guys really did think that was the case.

Oh, wait--you guys wouldn't know about that unless you'd see the news. And, let's face it, who really watches the news anymore?

Here's how it happened:

Your Friendly Neighborhood Spider-Man is up and about, saving the city, you know, the usual. So, I was hanging around (no pun intended) when I heard this horrifying shriek. I went to investigate, being the selfless hero that I am, and I found a red headed woman cornered by a group of thugs. Normally, no problem. I took them out, it was all fantastic. You know, kick in the head here, punch in the gut there. My normal combat routine.

I approach the woman. I ask her if she's alright. She doesn't answer. "It's okay," I say. "People rarely thank me anyway. Can I at least drop you off somewhere? A woman shouldn't be out and about in the alleyways by herself at night." Well, she wasn't alone.

I'm honestly not all too sure what happened after that, but I blacked out. Turns out, the red head was the Chameleon in disguise. The thugs? Hired. The mastermind? The Green Goblin.

I wake up in what looks like a giant test tube. I don't know where oxygen is coming in and carbon dioxide is coming out, but I'm pretty much stuck. It's unbreakable. Believe me. I tried.

"I'm glad to see you're awake, Spider," the Goblin cackled. "I thought I'd hit you too hard."

"You know me, Gobby. Always thickheaded. Mind telling me what the hell I'm doing in here?" My hand pressed to the glass, looking out at some sort of laboratory. Goblin always was a schemer.

"Certainly, since you'll be dead soon anyway." Charming, as always. "I intend to figure out how you've obtained your powers, Spider-Man. And then I will create an army to overrun this damned city."

Huh. "I can't say you've gotten any saner, Gobby. But how about you e-mail me next time, instead? I would've been more than happy to tell you through Facebook or something."

The Goblin faced me from the right side of the glass, laughing that green ugly mug off, but didn't answer. He walked over to a big wall of computers and levers and flashing lights, and, me watching intently, he pressed some sequence that filled the chamber I was trapped in with some purple gas. I tried not to breathe in. That stopped working after half a minute.

"What are you doing?" I demanded. I felt like my skin was on fire. The Goblin walked over to the chamber, admiring his handywork. "That gas is a special concoction of mine, Spider-Man. It seeps into your bores and analyzes your blood type."

"Go get it from the hospital," I snapped. "I donate blood every year."

"Always a kidder," the Goblin said, in a good mood, surprisingly. Normally the bad guys are always grumpy like they jumped on their menstrual cycle or something. And I would've said that, too, but the pain got too much. I threw myself into the glass, holding my enflamed body, and soon sank to my knees. Soon it was just all numb.

"Aw, poor thing. I'd help you, but you know, I wish your demise. Which will come in due time, I promise you," the green menace barked. I kept quiet as the machines did all his work, analyzing my blood, separating this part from that. A white-faced, featureless Chameleon walked into the room through double-reinforced, steel sliding doors. "He's not dead yet?!" was the first thing out of his mouth.

"The process will take time, as I've already explained to you," the purple-dressed Goblin said. "You're a damned fool to think the building of an army can happen without the prime ingredient." And, may I say, nothing makes a person more sick than being called an ingredient.

And I'm not even kidding, I spent days in there. Weeks. All these tests...I told him the truth, but he didn't believe me. Said I was mocking his work and his science. I guess my real story of how I got my powers isn't what a madman wants to hear. But soon came my chance for escape. See, the problem with two psychopaths working together is that each individual psychopath has his own goal. The Chameleon's being my death, rather than an army. So while the Goblin was off in some other part of wherever I was analyzing data, the Chameleon started pressing buttons. "You're about to die, Spider," he chuckled. And soon there was this horrible pressure...it was unlike anything I'd ever felt before. I realized that I was being squeezed to death. He was going to try and pop my brain out of my skull, my eyes out of my sockets, but increasing the pressure in the chamber.

However, I'm a superhuman. And the chamber wasn't meant for someone who can withstand what I can. And so, the chamber started cracking. Me being quick on my feet, I kicked at the cracks until it shattered, and I was home free. Flipping out and landing gracefully, I stared the Chameleon down a few seconds before he brought out a gun, and I brought out my hand. A trigger versus two fingers; guess which one won?

He was webbed up, and all that was left was to make sure the Goblin didn't have anything that could be used against me. A man's blood is a private matter. I stormed the place--well, not literally. I crawled on the ceilings so I wouldn't be seen. Not so heroic, but whatever. The Goblin, however, was not to be underestimated. Once I found him, he threw a pumpkin bomb at my position. However, I shot a webline at it and swung it back in his direction...right to the computer that held the data. He was furious now. Everything was lost. Everything. And I couldn't be happier.

"No! You damned fool! This was science!" He shouted at me with a waving fist.

"Sorry, Gobby. But if stem-cell isn't allowed, I'm pretty sure this isn't either. Next time, get a willing subject." Nedless to say, I got out of there. And so did the Goblin. The Chameleon, however, is safely tucked behind bars. One less weight to hold on my shoulders.


	101. October 2nd, 2009

_October 2, 2009_

I'm just curious...does anyone else just hate Fridays?

See, I know people love them. Weekend's coming, get to sleep late tomorrow, whatever. But Friday is also the day that all the shit goes down. Excuse my French.

Three bank robberies, one hostage situation, a shooting off by Queens...I mean, really? Can this get any worse? I've been running my red and blue butt all over Manhattan fighting off any and all bad guys.

It's not really interesting--well, it is from my viewpoint--but to you it's like, Oh, Spider-Man just did his job again. But you have no idea how hard that job is.

So, until you know (_Jameson) _how about you stop criticizing me? Because, really, I'll show you just what this city would be like without me here to save it.


	102. January 3rd

**January 3rd, 2010**

I started this blog in 2006.

Nothing has changed.

I'm still an idiot, swinging around in my underware, saving a city that doesn't want to be saved from complete pshycopaths. It was freezing out, as it always is on New Year's Eve. It's New York. It gets cold. There were masses and masses of people, Kathy Lee Griffin being her usual bitchy-funny self, the ball in clear sight (did you know they used green energy this time?).

I always spend New Year's out in the cold in my thermals, making sure nothing happens.

Guess what?

Something happened.

I saw a familiar green figure on a familiar green glider. He wasn't doing anything, wasn't attracting attention, which made me even more uneasy. After a fight and some name-calling, I was thrown into the tower that holds the ball. And, what to my wondering eyes should appear but a minature bomb and eight tiny fuses. Oh yeah. When the ball fell, the New Year would've started with a bang.

I had to be careful. If I caused a scene there would've been chaos. There were thousands of people out there. The word "bomb" would've sent them into a frenzy.

I made my way down there, careful not to be seen--this was easy, since the bomb was well-hidden, which meant I would be well-hidden. Defusing the bomb was easy, which was what I didn't understand. Why would the Goblin do something so easy to be stopped? It didn't make sense. I looked up at he was on his glider, cracking up. And then he brought out a remote.

"No!" I screamed, but he pressed it and something exploded far away. He didn't give a damn about the throngs in Times Square. It was a diversion for something bigger. And now people are dead.

I helped as many as I could, I swear I did. I didn't know. He bombed an entire block after the Chamelon (yes, it was him) stole millions in cash from the bank. It was so cold as I swung over there tears were frozen on my face.

It was a cold reminder that I can't always be there in time, that I can't always do the things that I know I need to do. It kills me. It makes me want to rip of my mask and tear it to shreads. But I have to endure it, because that's what people like me do. Endure it until we get to the light at the end of the tunnel.

* * *

COMMENTS

_Subj: none  
_

_2010 is our year, Spidey._

_--Brooklynn_

_---_

_Subj: New Year's_

_There are some sick people in the world, and some people take the holidays and twist and contort them to squeeze the festivities dry. This is a new decade, a new era. Give it time. Things will change._

_--Daredevil  
_


	103. September 10th

**_September 10, 2010_**

Damn, it's been a while. I wonder how many people thought this update was a mistake.

Anyway, sorry-but you can hardly blame me. It's not as if it's the best idea for me to be posting my life on the internet where anyone can read it, but I'm no good at time management. However, I realized so many people are interested in my daily life and I just figured I'd give you guys a treat.

So, anyone keeping up with anything remotely Spider-Man related, huh? If you are, you know I have a Broadway play coming out in Nonmember. Yep. That's right. A freaking musical. As if me running around in bright tights isn't gay enough. Haha, just kidding.

I'm not really sure how I'll attend opening night though...kinda dangerous. I'm sure I'll be around, just to make sure no one tries anything.

Speaking of trying anything...

It was a few days ago, actually, when I stopped Doctor Octopus from using an anti-gravity cannon to destroy New York City. Same old same old. But, I was randomly approached after by an extremely sketchy dude in an overcoat. Called himself The Man. I wanted to stick it to him, just for the sake of a pun.

The Man told me he knew who I was, and quickly proved this to be true. I was nervous. He told me if I got the pieces of the cannon back together and re-assembled it, then he wouldn't give out my identity to the press.

I was in a pickle. I had no idea what this guy was planning, but I couldn't let my secret go out to the public. So, I decided to give in to his demands, but ensure that the cannon was never used in harm's way. I went to the docks where the cannon was destroyed, and as I was gathering the pieces SHIELD hellicarriers surround me.

I was busy talking with the two agents when one of them frowned. "Colonel Fury is here," one of them said, having gotten it radioed in on his earpiece. "He says he wants to talk to you."

"Me?" I asked. "How on earth does he know I'm here?"

Fury stepped up a few moments later. In wondered how the hell he got there. "Because I know everything," he snarled. "Let's go." Fury eyed me as he walked over, his brow furrowed in pure anger. A hovercraft pulled up beside the dock, hovering above the water surface. Fury pointed to it. "In."

I grumbled, walking like a reluctant child into the vehicle. "It's nice to see you too, Fury."

"Shut up! I'm not in the mood, insect. Just shut your trap or I'll detain you."

I rolled his eyes. "It's arachnid,"I complained. "I keep telling you people..." As the hovercraft headed back to the hellicarrier, Fury turned around and stared at me. "Do you take me for a fool?"

I tilted his head. "All the time, or right now?"

"I feel like I'm scolding a child! Did you not think that SHIELD's technology would pick up on your activity. You were fishing out the parts of the weapon. Why?"

I felt offended. "I was doing a clean-up job."

Fury's response to was a pointed finger at me. "Do you see this one?" he snarled to his agents. "He doesn't do clean-up jobs. He doesn't do anything! I'm not buying it." The hovercraft parked itself inside the hellicarrier, Fury exiting. "Take this one to conference room A. I'll be there in a moment."

I sighed, walking with the SHIELD agent escorts. "Why do I have such a bad reputation?" I said aloud to no one in particular. "And I was starting to think SHIELD liked me."

Fury is someone I trust, yes. And I really didn't have a choice. I knew I could get in trouble for trying to help a stranger get a hold of a weapon, and I'd be in trouble if that stranger didn't get the weapon because then my face would be all over New York-and the world. When Fury came in, he didn't need to do much interrogating."So," he said. "Some guy knows who you are, and is black mailing you?"

"Pretty much," I nodded.

"And you didn't think to come to us for help?"

I snorted. "You would've?"

"Point taken." He cracked his neck. "Our rescources, though, are a bit more advanced than yours are, webhead."

"Are you suggessting we team up on this one, Colonel?"

Fury nodded. "Unfortunately."

"Can we get matching jerseys?"

"No."

Fury agreed to do some espionage and stake out the meeting spot while I went to find the stranger. He was working alone-he had no bases covered. When he was apprehended he wasn't happy. "I'll tell everyone who you are!" the man snarled.

It turns out the man was the Chameleon, posing as some sketchy arms dealer. Fury nodded at me. "He won't talk while he's behind bars. No one'll hear him."

"And once he's out of prison?" I asked, worried.

"We deal with it then."


End file.
